Zatch Bell 3001: The Boy with the White Book
by Lightblade77
Summary: This is the story about a wind Mamodo named Dijon as he fights in the battle for king a Millenia after Zatch. No more Fan Mamodo needed. Please Review. Currently discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Boy with the White Book

Spring 3001

Deep in a forest a deer walked. A strange wining noise came from nowhere. The deer's ears pricked up. It looked around wildly. Suddenly a flash of light came from nowhere blasting the glade with its blinding luminescence. The deer took off through the forest. The light dimmed slowly. Nine year old Dijon lay in the now silent clearing. The black haired boy stood to his full height of 3 feet, carefully brushed his white robe off.

"_Strange place_," he thought.

He looked down beside himself. There beside him was a white book, almost invisible in the snow. He picked it up and looked around. Some strange feeling was drawing him south. He left silently. The clearing was quiet once more.

Two Months Later

Dijon wandered through yet another forest.

"_How many are there on this planet_?" he wondered.

His stumbled through the undergrowth. His robe was torn. He looked starved. Where was his partner?

Suddenly from nowhere came a voice. _Rido_

The tree Dijon was stepping around shattered and he was thrown through the air! Dijon crashed through branches. The ground rushed up to meet him. He slammed down hard and the wind was knocked out of him.

He checked himself and his book. He had survived. Somehow. What was that? Then he heard it again.

_Rido_

He leapt away and this time he saw a black sphere hit the ground where he had been. The explosion was tremendous. Dijon was blown into a tree by the shockwave of the blast. He lay there stunned as two figures stepped from the trees. One was a boy about his height. The other was a girl over two feet higher than either of them.

The boy smiled smugly. "Caught you," he said. He turned to the girl. "Again," he said simply.

The boy raised his hand so that the palm was facing Dijon. On his palm was a pulsing green circle. The girl raised her book. _Rido_

A black ball formed in the boy's hand. He threw it. Knowing what was coming Dijon leapt towards his opponents around the bomb. The explosive wave of power shot Dijon forward at an incredible speed. Dijon rammed the other boy in the chest pushing him back into a tree, stunning him. Dijon hurled himself away as fast as he could, racing through the forest, and leaving the two far behind him.

Same Day Two Hours Later

Chris Eagleson sat in the window of a two story building of his family mansion basking in the sunlight. He was 5 foot 9 with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a green hoody and jeans. His summer had just started and already he was bored. Well… he was always bored. With his parents out of town, as usual, and no friends or anywhere to go he had nothing to do. He was considering going for a swim in his family's pool out back when he saw movement by the tree line. He watched as a small figure stumbled out of the forest and fell facedown on the ground unmoving. Chris shot downstairs and out the door to the child. He sat beside the boy and gingery nudged him. The boy groaned and rolled over staring up at him.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked the boy.

"Here can you read this?" the boy asked holding out his book.

Chris was surprised. "That book? You're injured and you want me to read a book??"

The boy nodded. Chris stared at him in disbelief. Slowly he took the book from the boy and opened it. He flipped through it backwards.

"No nothing looks familiar…wait this first page the first spell? Amerilli…UMPH!"

The boy had suddenly gotten a burst of energy. He tackled Chris and clamped both of his hands over his mouth.

Chris pried the boy's hands loose and exploded. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The boy stared at him innocently. "Stopping you from making a mistake." The boy regarded him curiously. "You're the one I've been looking for."

"I am?" Chris asked dazed.

"Yes," the boy answered. "We have a lot to talk about."

Chris just stared at him strangely. "Would you like to come in?" He offered.

"Yes, that would be nice," the boy replied and suddenly his stomach growled. "Also, couldIhavesomefoodandwaterandaplacetosleepbythewaymynameisDijonI'mnine."

"Slow down and come in," Chris shook his head as he followed Dijon inside. Something told him his whole summer had just changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Mamodo Battle

"You're saying you're a creature called a Mamodo and you're from another place called the Mamodo World? And that a hundred of the Mamodo children come to earth to fight to be king in your world?" Chris shook his head disbelievingly at the boy in front of him.

"But its true!" said Dijon. "And the book you're holding is my spellbook!"

"Oh really? Then let's see you do some magic. Go on!" Chris shoved the book into Dijon knocking him over.

"I can't. Not unless you read the word. I'm a Mamodo and you're my human. You're the only one who can read this book!"

"Oh so that's why you stopped me from reading the word inside."

"Yeah! That's it!" said Dijon smiling. Chris was finally catching on.

"Well I don't believe it!" said Chris. He snatched the book back and marched down the hall to the front room of the mansion. Dijon raced after him. There he found Chris walking towards an older man. Chris patted the man on the shoulder.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Mr. Brown? Can you read the first page of this book?" Chris asked him.

The man squinted at the book. "No I'm sorry sir," he replied. "It looks all like a foreign language to me."

"Thank you for trying," Chris said. He and Dijon left the room. Dijon looked at Chris smugly. "That proves nothing!" Chris said angrily. "He doesn't have good eyesight anyway!"

Dijon sighed. "Then let me show you. Outside. I don't want to damage anything."

Chris stared at him suspiciously. Then nodded. "Outside," he repeated.

"By the way, who was that in there?" Dijon asked.

"Him? He is Mr. Brown. He's our neighbor. He takes care of me," said Chris stiffly.

"Well if he takes care of you he has his work cut out for him," Dijon grinned. Chris ignored him.

They stepped outside and Dijon walked a little ways away. Chris looked at him. "If you got power then knock down that tree over there. My dad was going to have it removed anyway." Dijon nodded and looked at the tree.

"_Crazy kid he doesn't know what he is talking about_," Chris thought.

"Ready when you are!" Dijon called over his shoulder.

"Okay then!" Chris replied. "_Why am I wasting my time like this_?" he thought. Then he looked and the tree. "The first spell!" he declared. _Amerillian _The word seemed the resonant through the air. At almost the same time as the word was spoken the book began to glow to a silver color with an unearthly light. Dijon's mouth open and a blast of air shot from it. The kickback of the spell lifted Dijon off his feet and he slammed into Chris bringing them both to the ground. There was a cracking noise and the tree exploded into a millon pieces. Splinters flew through the air and the tree was no more. Dijon stood up and brushed himself off. Chris sat up and stared at the once dead, now most certainly dead, tree with a horrified expression.

Chris turned to Dijon and said in a perfectly calm voice. "So you're a Mamodo huh? I think I can handle that." Dijon smiled at him.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG and a shriek from the house. Chris turned around and rushed for the door with Dijon following behind. Chris opened the door the find a room of chaos. Standing in the middle of the room was a person in all black. The person had a gun and was pointing at Mr. Brown and a woman. The two were huddling in the corner of the room.

Brown saw Chris and Dijon and called out, "Don't come in Chris! Run!"

The gunman turned and saw the two in the doorway. He grinned maliciously. "Come on in kiddos and join the fun!" Then he glared at them. "In other words, come in here now!" Dijon and Chris stepped in the room slowly walking around the man until they came to the other two.

"Are you two all right?" Chris asked quietly then he gasped. Slowly blood was dripping from Brown's arm onto the floor.

Brown saw his concern but shook his head. "This is nothing, you two should have ran."

"Who is this?" Dijon asked pointing at the lady.

"That's Helga," said Chris. "She comes once a week to take care of the house."

"Having fun?" the gunman asked. "Are you done yet? You see I can't leave any witnesses."

Chris slowly rose and turned around. He was shaking from barely controlled fury. "Dijon lets take him," he spoke with a deceptively calm voice.

"What? Are you crazy?" the gunman laughed. Then he glared at them. "It's game over kid."

"Dijon," Chris said never taking his eyes off the man. "I agree I be your partner."

"Really?" Dijon glowed with happiness. "Yes! This is great!"

"But first we have to take this guy down," Chris said. Dijon turned and stood beside Chris.

"You're dead!" the gunman yelled as he raised his gun.

"You will not hurt these people!" Chris said as the book blazed to an intense silver glow. Chris flipped the book to the first page. "Let's go!" _Amerillian_ Bang! The gun fired as Dijon launched the powerful blast of air from his mouth. The wind blast slammed into the gunman and blew him into the wall but the bullet was still coming.

"Look out!" Dijon yelled as he hurled himself in front of Chris. The bullet lightly bounced off of Dijon and hit the floor. He frowned at it. "That's it?" He turned to Chris who had slid to his knees and was staring in amazement at the now unmoving gunman. "What kind of weak attack was that?" Dijon asked Chris.

"No way. We stopped a bullet with that spell!" Chris looked at Dijon in awe. "What are you?"

"I'm a Mamodo! I already told you that!"

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't!"

Brown stared at the two boys, that had saved his life, arguing. "Perhaps you could explain who this is?" he asked Chris.

"I'm Dijon! I'm a Mamodo!" said Dijon with a grin.

Brown frowned, "What is a Mamodo?"

"Yeah, I've got some things to tell you," said Chris.

As the others left the room Chris started the close the book then stopped. He could read the second page! It said the second spell Dureigngo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The First Fight

"So far your world looks very dangerous," Dijon said.

"You've just seen the bad of our world," said Chris looking at his small friend. "How about I show you some of the better parts of our world?"

"Like what?" Dijon looked at him doubtfully.

"Such as…a movie!" said Chris.

"What's a movie?" Dijon asked.

"A screen with moving pictures."

"Show me."

"Okay, but first," Chris looked Dijon up and down. "We're going to have to get you better clothes than that."

Dijon looked at the dirty, torn, and once white robe he was wearing. "Maybe your right."

"We also need a better way to carry that book of yours," Chris said thoughtfully. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Follow me." They went to a room filled with lots of books and a desk covered in papers. "Whenever my dad had to carry a book that he didn't want damaged he used this." Chris brought down a small pack. "This is supposed to be worn at the side but for you I think I can adjust it to fit like a backpack."

Half an hour later they left the mansion to go to the movies. Dijon was wearing an old T-shirt, shorts, and a small book sized, and shaped backpack.

Two hours later

They left the movie with Dijon bawling his eyes out.

"Stop it," Chris told him. "People are watching!"

"But it was so beautiful!" Dijon said.

"It wasn't that good," Chris could feel his face going red. "Hey I have a question for you Dijon."

Dijon immediately stopped crying. "What is it?"

"You told me this Mamodo battle was to decide who is to be king. Well…what kind of king would you be?"

"I don't want to be king."

"What? You don't want to be king?" Chris stared at his partner in amazement. "Then why are you in this fight?"

"Because I'm going to find a Mamodo worthy of being king and help them to that goal."

Chris shook his head. No matter how long he was with this creature it never ceased to amaze him.

As they passed a doorway they heard a voice. "Welcome bookkeeper and Mamodo," the voice said. Chris and Dijon spun around to see a man holding a yellow book and beside him was a small girl about Dijon's size. "I would like to invite you two to a battle."

"Right now?" Chris asked surprised.

"What you have something better to do?" the man sneered. "No, not here. Too many people. Meet me at the apple fields three hours from now."

"Right, we'll be there," Dijon said.

Later at Chris's House

"A battle already," Chris was pacing. "A battle. What am I supposed to do?"

"Just say the word. I'll take care of the rest," Dijon said.

At the Apple Fields

"Maybe he forgot?" Chris wondered nervously. They had been there for thirty minutes and the man and his Mamodo were nowhere to be found.

"They didn't forget," Dijon stiffened. "I can sense the other Mamodo."

_Zeren_

An energy beam tore through the air towards them. "Look out!" Dijon grabbed Chris and pulled him out of the way.

"Welcome!" the man from town stood there next to his Mamodo. His book was shining. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" shouted Chris. "Go Dijon! _Amerillian" _

A blast of wind flew towards the smirking man. The man turned to his partner. "Ready Cari?"

"Read the spell Robert," Cari grinned back. _Zeren_

The laser spell, fired from Cari's hand, met the wind blast and the two exploded in the burst of power.

"What a weak spell!" Robert laughed. _Zeren_

The laser hit the ground next to Chris and Dijon and blew them off their feet. Chris lay on the ground wincing clutching his ribs. Dijon struggled to his feet.

"Ha! You can barely stand!" Robert said. "This is over before it even started."

"Hey! Cari," Dijon called out to the other Mamodo. She started surprised that Dijon was speaking to her. "What kind of ruler do you want to be?"

The girl thought for a moment then said, "I want to be a strong ruler whom no one can oppose."

Dijon was surprised, "But what about the other Mamodo?"

"Who cares about them?" the girl scoffed.

Dijon's eyes narrowed in anger, "Then you are not worthy to be king! The one who will rule our world should be kind and helpful and take care of their people! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" The girl stared surprised at Dijon's reaction. "Chris," Dijon yelled to his partner. "I won't let her win! She isn't worthy of the title!"

Chris stared at the book. It was once more blazing silver. "_This happened before_," Chris thought to himself. "_In our last battle but I was so angry then I didn't really notice. Until now_." He looked up at the enemy and then read the spell. _Amerillian_

The blast of air was so powerful it knocked Chris off his feet. It flew, shredding the air, toward their surprised opponents.

"Amazing," Robert breathed.

"Don't just look at it!" Cari was practically shrieking. "Stop it!"

Robert snapped out of his amazement. "Right," he replied. _Zeren_

The laser fired once more fired from Cari hand and hit the wind spell. The two clashed for a moment then the laser buckled under the power of wind blast and vanished. The wind attack continued its flight towards the enemy.

"Yes!" Chris raised his hand triumphantly.

"We're not done yet!" Robert snarled. "Cari!" His Mamodo nodded. _ZeShield_

An energy shield appeared in front of them and the wind spell hit it hard but as the spell drove into the shield it appeared to waver slightly and the shield grew bigger. The wind attack finally gave out and the shield was suddenly trice as big as before!

"Got you," Robert laughed. "Now take this!"_ Zeren_

The shield transformed into the laser spell except it was huge compared to the other laser spell that had been used.

"Oh no!" Chris said as the laser came towards him and Dijon. "We don't have enough power to stop that thing!" He looked down at his book in defeat. "We're done. No, wait! Its been right here all along and I forgot all about it. The second spell."

"What?" Dijon looked at him surprised. "When did we get that? You didn't tell me we had gotten a new spell."

"We got it back when we took out that gunman a few days ago," Chris looked nervous. "Its risky but we've got to try it. We have no other choice. So here we go!" _Dureigngo_

A flash of light struck Dijon just before the laser hit. BLAM! The explosion left a crater in the earth.

"That it for them," said Robert closing his book.

"Kinda disappointing," Cari said. "Although that one spell of theirs did pretty well once."

"Whew! I am glad we weren't in that!" Cari and Robert spun around and looked up into the sky to see Chris being held in the air by Dijon who had two big, white wings sticking out of his shoulder blades. "Hi," said Chris giving them a cocky grin. "Miss us?" _Amerillian_

The wind blast tore through air. The human and his Mamodo had no time to respond. They were both blown off their feet. The yellow book Robert was holding was yanked from his hands and shredded, papers flying everywhere. The remains of the book caught on fire.

Cari hurled herself at the book screaming, "NONONO!" She didn't make to the book before both she and it gone.

Dijon and Chris landed and the wings vanished. "Was that supposed to happen?" Chris asked his partner.

Dijon nodded, "Yes, I heard of how it would happen if we lost. Cari has returned to the Mamodo world.

They stood there for a moment. There was nothing more to do. They turned, leaving behind them a crater, the burnt spot where the book had been, and the unconscious, ex-book keeper.

EN

Hey! I here just say please Review! Also if you want please send in Mamodo ideas. I've got a ton of them already set up but if you want to just send in a character. PLEASE no crazy people and NO pervs. They're weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Cosmic Mamodo

"I bored," Chris leaned back in his chair staring at his friend Dijon. Dijon was wandering around the house stiffening at the oddest moments. "Well it's weird but I'm actually excited about the next battle and want to get it started," Chris continued. "By the way what are you doing?"

Dijon stiffened again and turned around slowly eyes darting around the room. "I feel something," he said absently. "It's like the feeling I had in the apple fields when I knew Cari was around," he turned to Chris his eyes widening. "I think I'm sensing another Mamodo! It's close!"

Chris sat up. "How close? Where is it?"

"I'm not sure," Dijon stopped and pointed to the door. "Maybe I can pick it up better out there."

The two raced outside and Dijon began walking slowly in circles stopping at times. "Well got anything?" Chris asked excitedly.

Dijon stopped and held up his hand. He suddenly spun around doing a 180 turn and pointed. "That way," he proclaimed.

Chris frowned looking in the direction that Dijon was pointing. "Northwest?" Chris said questioningly checking a compass that hung around his neck. "I think there was some kind of carnival that way today."

Dijon looked quickly. "Carnival? Let's go!"

Chris smiled however serious his Mamodo was he still did things that reminded Chris he was a child. "Your excitement has nothing to do with the Mamodo, does it? But seriously it makes sense that who ever the Mamodo is would be over there. It's a very popular place this time of year."

"So let's go!" Dijon was practically bouncing off the walls.

A Little While Later at the Carnival

"_Where could that Mamodo be_?" Chris wondered. "_The noise around here is deafening. It's so crowded its going to be hard to find anything around here_." He turned to Dijon who was walking around staring at all the sights. He smiled, they were there to fight an important battle and Dijon was having the time of his life. "Come on Dijon." Chris turned and began to walk off along the path. He had gone only ten steps when a root from a nearby tree caught his foot. He went down falling flat on his face.

"Are you all right?" Chris looked up to see a pretty black haired girl standing over him looking at him with concern.

His face went red and he stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then he noticed something the girl was holding. It was a dark purple book with strange shapes all over it.

"Well, that's good," the girl said not noticing his sudden interest in what she was holding. "Bye, come on Len." From behind the came a strange looking girl with red hair wearing what looked like a witch's hat and cape.

As the two walked away Chris looked around and saw that Dijon was missing. He ran back the way he came and found Dijon still dreamily looking around the Carnival. "Hey Dijon I found the Mamodo!"

"Really?" Dijon spun around excited "So did I!"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's okay! He went into the Hall of Mirrors place and there are only two entrances. I can see them both from here. In fact he's coming out right now!"

"_He? What does he mean? The Mamodo I saw was a girl!_" Chris thought as he spun around. Exiting the Hall of Mirrors was a small boy holding a red book. Beside the boy was another boy who had a mischievous look on his face. The two started to walk off. Chris reached down behind Dijon and unclipped the book backpack he wore. Chris pulled his white book from the backpack and took off with Dijon close behind him. The Mamodo boy up ahead turned and saw them. He grinned and patted his partner on the back. His partner saw them turned to his Mamodo and nodded the two raced away from Dijon and Chris down a path between the tents. The chase began and Chris began to wonder what was going on. Every time they lost sight of their quarry the enemy Mamodo would poke his head around a tent and stick his tongue out at them. Finally they arrived at an abandoned ware house behind the edge of the tents.

They ran into the warehouse and came to a curve in the hall as Chris turned the corner he slammed into a girl coming the other way. They both fell and stared at each other stunned for a moment.

"I know you!" Chris exclaimed. "You're the girl from earlier when I fell."

"My names Rachel, what are you doing here…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the book in his hands. Her eyes narrowed. "You're a book keeper."

"I wonder how you figured that out, my names Chris," Chris replied rolling his eyes. "As to why I'm here I'm chasing that boy." He pointed at the boy and his Mamodo who had a girl and her Mamodo with them that he hadn't noticed before. "Who are they?"

"The girl? She's why I'm here," Rachel answered. "Problem is she keeps running away."

"We're done running," the boy said smiling. "Now that you have fallen into our trap. Before we destroy your books allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm James and this is my twin sister Ashley."

His sister nodded. "Like us our Mamodo are also twins, brother and sister. They are Sablen and Kaita. We brought you here because as we are so much alike we are stronger together."

"We're going to lose to a couple of twin kids!" Rachel said. "Len now!" _Meogra _Len raised one of her hands and a Meteor fired from it towards the twins.

Sablen grin widened. "Weak," he then reached over and grasped his sister's hand. "Hey you two call it out."

James and Ashley nodded. They both raised their books and said together, _Togogren _A glow raced along the twin Mamodo from where they held hands. A huge orb launched from their free hands. The orb smashed Len's meteor spell and raced toward the girls. Rachel and Len tried to dodge but were blasted back. They both stood slowly, wincing.

_Amerillian_

A blast of wind shot from Dijon's mouth towards the twins. They watched it approach with a look of boredom. _Toshield_ Two shield walls appeared as an arrow design pointing at the incoming blast. The reason for the shape was soon apparent as the wind blast struck the shield it was split in half sliding along the shield walls until it faded away.

"This isn't good," Chris said to Dijon. "Their power is incredible while their together." He turned and called to Rachel. "We need to work together. We aren't strong enough fighting our own battles."

Rachel glared at him. "Stay out of this!"

"I'm tired of this aren't you?" Ashley said turning to her brother.

"Yep lets end this," James replied. _Toruzabon_ Two swirling blasts that looked almost like ribbons erupted from the twin Mamodo. The wavy energy wrapped together into a huge beam that shot across the ground.

"We have to work together!" Chris called to Rachel again. "It's the only way!"

She watched the beam grow closer and sighed. "I must be crazy but all right. Let's stop them!" _Meogra_

Chris joined in. _Amerillian_

The attacks flew together the wind blast pulling the meteor along at an incredible speed. The wind blast connected with the enemy's attack and was blown away but the meteor was powered up by the speed it had been traveling in the wind blast and it destroyed the enemy's attack.

"If we do this together we can win," Chris said. "I have an idea. Do you have anything that can stop them for a second?"

Rachel nodded. "The third spell!" _Cauzen _Len's hands began to glow as she stretched them out towards the enemy.

Chris raised his book. _Amerillian _The blast of wind shot once more from Dijon's mouth.

"Come on Sablen, let's stop it again!" Kaita said to her brother.

Their humans raised their books. _Toshield _Kaita's hands rose and created a shield but Sablen just stood there.

Kaita frowned at him. "Come on Sablen, join in the spell." Then she noticed the scared expression on his face a faint purple glow that covered his body.

"Got you!" Rachel said triumphantly. "Our spell made it so your brother can't move."

"That means…" Kaita's voice trailed off. "NO! Without his shield…"

BOOM! The wind blast slammed into her shield and shattered it. It smashed into the four and sent them flying.

The twins stood up, shaken. "We can still win!" James yelled. "Aim for that boy!" _Toruzabon_ The beam shot towards Chris. There was no time to move!

Suddenly Len leapt in the way. Rachel raised her book. _Lashield _A circle of energy surrounded Len's body and she took the attack head on. The beam wavered and pushed through the shield then vanished. Len leapt back as the energy from the attack fell to the ground where she had been standing.

"Thanks," Chris said weakly. "For a moment there I thought it was all over."

"Don't thank me yet," Rachel said. "I have an idea. You, attack now!"

Chris nodded and stepped forward with Dijon. _Amerillian_

The twins raised their books. _Toshield _The wind blast slammed into their shield hard held pushing hard against it.

Rachel raised her still glowing book. _RaMeogra_ Len raised her hands over her head and ten small meteors launched from them.

Ashley smiled. "Those meteors won't even nick our shield!" She was surprised to see Len grinning back

"I wasn't aiming for a direct attack," Len said. "I have more power over my meteors than that."

The meteors flew up and over the shield then shot downward towards the twins.

"No, this can't happen!" James yelled as the meteors dropped on all four twins. KA-BLAM!

When the dust cleared the last of the fire on the books was going out. The twin Mamodo were gone and their partners lay on the ground knocked out. Rachel and Chris sat down hard, exhausted from all the spells they used.

"Whew, I'm tired," Rachel said. Then she looked at Chris questioningly. "Do you really have only one spell?"

"No, I have two," Chris replied.

"Good, want to battle?" Rachel said slyly. Then noticing the horrified expression on his face she laughed. "Just kidding." They both stood. "Thanks for helping us out." She held out her hand.

Chris looked at for a moment then shook it. "I hope we see you two again. Good bye." With that he and Dijon walked from the building.

Rachel watched them go then turned and looked at the senseless twins. "What should we do with these two?" She asked Len.

"Leave 'em, they'll be fine," Len replied. Then the two turned and left.

EN

Here are Mamodo statistics

First I'll do Cari from chapter three because I forgot to do her.

Name: Cari 97th in the fight for king

Partner: Robert

Book: Yellow Burned by Dijon

Spells:

Zeren A laser launched from the hand

ZeShield A enery shield that grows larger as it is hit with more power

Names: Sablen and Kaita not confirmed which went down first. These two take up the 92nd and 93rd places

Partners: James and Ashley

Books: Red Burned by Len and Dijon (Final blow struck by Len)

Spells:

Togogren A ball of power that grows huge when the twins are together

Toruzabon A ribbon of energy that when combined with the other twin becomes a powerful beam

Toshield A sideways shield that when connected to the other twins shield forms a point similer to the point of an arrow


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The X Warrior

Midnight

"Chris, mail!" Dijon ran into the room waving a stack of papers over his head.

Chris, who was enjoying a good book, glared at the small boy. "Could you possibly have worse timing!? Besides the mail goes to dad's study."

Dijon looked annoyed. "This one is for you. But if you have better things to do than read mail and be polite, then I will go." Dijon spun around and began to march from the room.

Chris sat up. "Wait, there is mail for me?"

"Yep," Dijon waved a letter in the air. "But you're to busy so I guess I'll just-"

"Give me that!" Chris jumped up and tried to grab the letter. Dijon leapt out of the way and speed down the hallway. Chris caught up to him in the living room and tackled him. The two wrestled for several minutes before Chris rose triumphantly holding the letter. He fell into a chair as Dijon jumped up and raced over to him. Chris opened the letter and began to read. "Hello Chris, my name is Zane. Don't try to remember me because we have never met. I am a Mamodo who wishes to battle you. Come to the top of the Derox building on Main Street. That is where we will battle."

"Great, my first piece of mail in years and it's a battle invitation," Chris said sarcastically.

Dijon lay upside down on the back of the chair Chris was sitting in. He stared at the letter from his strange angle. "What's the Derox building?" he asked.

Chris frowned. "Derox is the company my dad owns."

"What do they do?"

"Don't know, I never bothered to find out," Chris stood and started pacing. "He must have picked that building for a reason. I wonder what it is."

Dijon slipped down into Chris's seat. "Perhaps it has something to do with your father?"

Chris reached down and plucked Dijon out of his seat. He set him aside then sat back down. "Dad's over in Asia somewhere I doubt it has anything to do with him."

"Well lets go figure in out!" Dijon said walking towards the stairs. "I'll go get the book."

Chris stayed for a moment and reread the letter. He frowned at it as if it were hiding a secret from him, then he stood and left.

At the Derox Building

Chris and Dijon walked through the empty, dark halls of the building. "I wonder where everyone is." Dijon said.

Chris felt a shiver run down his back. "Somebody's watching us." He said in quiet voice.

"Where? I don't see anything," Dijon asked looking around.

Chris looked around for a moment then pointed at a small almost invisible black dot on a wall. "There."

"That's a person?" Dijon said in disbelief. Then he began to wave at the dot. "Hi whoever you are! Can you tell us where everyone went?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "That's not a person. It's a camera. Someone is watching us through it."

"Oh," Dijon blinked and stared closer at it. "How did you find it? I can barely see it."

"My dad brought me here about four years ago," Chris said staring down the hallway. "I got bored and was trying to find a way to amuse myself. I began looking for security cameras."

"Hm," Dijon thought for a moment. "What do they do?"

"They watch for intruders."

"They're so small; wouldn't it be easy for them to be damaged?"

"That's the thing, my dad's company developed this type of camera," Chris said with a touch of pride in his voice. "It takes something about the size of a sledgehammer to even nick the thing. Of course it is hard to repair because it's so small but whatever."

Suddenly the lights came on and a deep voice echoed through the empty hallways. "Welcome to Derox, please follow the hallway until you can turn right. There you will find an elevator. Take the elevator to the top floor. Walk straight down the hallway that will be in front of you until you reach the stairs. They lead to the roof. I'll see you there." Most of the lights went back out until only the ones along the path the voice had told them about were still on.

Chris looked down to see Dijon clutching his leg and shaking. "Come on. I guess we better go." Dijon nodded. He was still shaking by the time they reached the elevator. When they reached the top they walked along the hallway in front of them. On this floor it was the same as before. The lights were on the path they were going. Beside them were dark offices. Finally they reached the stairs and stopped. Chris turned to Dijon. "This is it. Let's go." They walked up the stairs and pushed open the final door.

There standing at the far end of the roof in front of them was a middle aged man who was holding a blue book. Beside him was a young man who was actually floating. The older man stepped forward and spoke with the deep voice they heard in the hallways. "You are finally here."

Chris reached down and pulled his book from the backpack on Dijon was wearing. When he looked back up he was surprised the see the man glaring at him with hate in his eyes. He was also surprised to realize that he faintly recognized the face. "Um, do I know you?"

"No, didn't you read the letter? You don't know us. I doubt you even heard of me. My name is Bernard."

"Bernard, Bernard, I've heard your name before," Chris said scrunching his face up in concentration.

It was the Bernard's turn to look surprised. "You have?" he asked.

Suddenly it Chris remembered. "Yeah, you're the guy my dad mentioned that was stealing from the company aren't you? I remember that day. Dad came back all angry because he had to fire a great employee."

Bernard narrowed his eyes. "Yep, that was me. Now back to why I'm here. Your dad ruined me! True my brains could get me into another company easy, but the thief rep I gained that day made it impossible to get a another job. While I thought of how to get back at him I remembered the day you his son visited. I need you for my revenge. What better way to get back at him then taking out his son? But that is not the only reason you are here. It figures his brat would have a Mamodo doesn't it? I also asked you to come because of him." He pointed his thumb at the Mamodo behind him.

The Mamodo stepped forward. He was blonde haired young man in strange somehow fancy clothes that resembled somewhat the robe that Dijon had been wearing when he first arrived. He spoke with a soft calming voice. "I'm Zane. I asked you here for a battle. Do you accept?"

Chris blinked in surprise. "We get a choice?"

Zane looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not really. Even if you run there is no way you will escape. We have all the employees that work here hidden away on one of the floors and you don't want anything to happen to them, do you?"

Chris gritted his teeth. "We have no choice. Dijon!" _Amerillian_

As the wind blast came towards them Bernard smiled. "Finally after all these years it is beginning!"

"Bernard!" Zane snapped.

Bernard came out of his revelry just in time. "Oh, right." _XShield _Zane slashed his arms through the air and an X appeared in their wake. The X caught the attack and blocked it easily. Bernard raised his book again. _Xeen _Zane slashed his arms through the air again and twin blades appeared in the X shape. They flew towards Chris and Dijon.

Chris raised his book. "Time to do something unexpected, Dijon." _Dureigngo _Two wings spread out from Dijon's back and he grabbed Chris by the arms and lifted him into air over the attack. "Now aim at them!" Chris called out. _Amerillian _The wind blast shot down towards Zane and Bernard.

Bernard watched it come for a moment then said. _DelShield _The X appeared once more but this time it caught the incoming air attack and flung it back at Chris and Dijon while they were still in the air. It caught them off guard and the two fell back to the roof.

"Lets end them now Bernard," Zane said. He readied himself for the slashing movement again.

"Yeah, and after that we'll deal with the hostages," Bernard grinned at Chris's surprise. "That's right; we're not letting anyone get away."

"Chris, we have to stop them now, we must protect the other people!" Dijon called struggling to his feet.

"How? None of our spells are strong enough!" Chris yelled. The book began to glow faintly.

Dijon stared at Zane angrily. "How can you do what that guy says? He is just a murderer!"

Zane smiled faintly. "Who cares what he does? I just want him to help me become king."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Dijon screamed at him. "You're sick!"

Chris stared at his book in astonishment. It was ablaze covering him in silver light. He turned to the next page. "Dijon…" he said weakly.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU…what is it Chris?"

Chris raised his book up. "We have the third spell!"

"Really? Read it quickly!" Dijon said excitedly.

"Right! This is it!" _Alfain _Air began to swirl into a ball in Dijon's hand. He aimed it towards Zane.

"Not sure what this does but take this!" Dijon leapt towards Zane with the ball of air in his hand.

"We can stop that tiny attack easy," Bernard laughed. _DelShield _The shield appeared in front of Zane again. Dijon hit the shield with all his force. The ball of air slammed the shield hard. The shield bent inward but held. The ball of air began to contract inward.

Chris stared at the ball. "_What's it doing_?" he wondered. "_It seems to be pulling into itself. Unless…_" His eyes widened. "Dijon move!" Dijon looked surprised but pulled away. The ball of air clutched the shield like glue.

"What are you doing?" Zane laughed. "My shield will just deflect that ball after you if you run." KA-BLAM! Suddenly the ball of air exploded with the power of a hand grenade shattering the shield and blasting Zane into Bernard. The two hit the ground sliding away. Zane held his arm gritting his teeth in pain.

"Quickly Zane," Bernard said. "Get in the balloon." The two men jumped into a ancient hot air balloon and began to fly away.

"We're not letting these two get away!" Dijon yelled.

"Right," Chris nodded. _Dureigngo_ Dijon grew two wings and flew towards his opponents. _Alfain_ Once more a ball of air began to swirl in Dijon's hand. He hit the basket of the balloon with the attack then flew out of the way. BLAM! The Basket exploded dumping the men into the air. The blue book fell from Bernard's hand and caught on fire.

"Heh, I guess that's it for me," Zane smiled faintly as he vanished.

Chris pointed at Bernard as he fell. "Catch him!"

Dijon looked surprised and dove but it was too late.

Chris looked away sickened. "Let's go." The two left silently.

An Hour Later

Chris and Dijon walked home. Each thought their own thoughts. "I guess this is it," Chris looked sad. "Even though he wanted to kill me I don't know how I can keep going."

"Stop," Dijon turned to Chris. "We did good. We saved everyone. We stopped an evil Mamodo from having a chance at being king. Don't beat yourself up."

"I know," Chris sighed. "Its just hard. You know what I mean?" Dijon nodded. The two kept walking. Suddenly something else caught Chris's attention and he stopped again. Up ahead in an alleyway to their left was a glow. An orange glow. An orange book glow.

_Go Shudoruk_

_EN_

_Please send in Mamodo ideas but please make them characters that aren't in any other story._

_Mamodo Statistics_

_This are the stats on Len from chapter four_

_Name: Len_

_Partner: Rachel_

_Book: Dark Purple_

_Spells:_

_Meogra A meteor shoots from her hand_

_RaMeogra She raises her hands straight up and fires ten smaller meteors up. They curve downward and hit the opponent_

_Cauzen She holds out her hands and paralyzes one opponent_

_LaShield A energy shield forms a ball around Len_

_Name: Zane 89th in the fight for king_

_Partner: Bernard_

_Book: Blue Burnt by Dijon_

_Spells:_

_XShield An X shaped shield_

_DelShield Similer to XShield except it reflects the opponent's attack back at them_

_Xeen X shaped blades fly at the enemy_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Battle of the Black Books

Chris stared at the alleyway where the glow came from. "_Go Shudoruk? Sounds like a spell._"

Suddenly what seemed like a beam of orange light flew towards them. Chris grabbed Dijon and managed to hurl them both out of the way. KA-BLAM! The ground where they had been a moment before exploded. There, standing before them was a horse-like creature, with gold armor and a gold and red striped horn on its forehead. It stood almost as tall as Chris.

"Meru meru me!" the creature shouted.

A young man stepped from the alleyway. In his hand he held a glowing orange book. "Hi, my name is Taylor. This is my partner Shorun. As you can see we're here for a battle."

"Um, could you wait a little while," Chris smiled weakly at Taylor. "We just fought a battle."

"So?" Taylor looked confused. "Shorun attack!"

Shorun leapt towards Chris and Dijon. The two pulled out of the way just in time leaving Shorun to shatter the ground behind them.

"Come on! Fight!" Taylor looked irritated. Shorun charged again but this time as Chris and Dijon tried to dodge he moved with them keeping them in his sights.

_Jizoren_ Suddenly a strange looking figure landed in front of Chris and Dijon. It jumped into Shorun's face and spun around viciously smashing its foot across his face. Shorun flew back sliding across the ground to his human. He transformed into a tiny, strangely proportioned horse. From behind Chris, another young man who looked about Chris's age, stepped from the shadows. He turned to Chris and as he did Chris noticed a black book in his hands. "You'll be alright now," the boy said. "Lumoss and I will protect you."

"Shorun! Are you okay?" Taylor bent down beside his partner.

"What do you think you were doing attacking a helpless book keeper?" Lumoss asked in his deep voice. As he spoke Chris and Dijon took a good look at him. Lumoss was a jet black furred wolf. He stood on his hind legs at a height of about six feet. His hind legs glowed with a strange blue light.

"What do you mean helpless?" Taylor asked. "He has a book doesn't he?"

"True," the boy with the black book said. "But if you look at him closely you will notice he has been fighting. In other words he could not fight back because he is out of power from using too many spells. How do you ever plan to make your Mamodo worthy of the title king if you attack helpless opponents?"

Taylor looked surprised. "I'm sorry. This is only my first battle. I got my second spell on accident and when I saw this guy walking down the street with a book I just thought I should fight him."

The other boy turned to his wolf Mamodo. "Well?"

"He seems genuine," Lumoss said. "We'll let you off with a warning this time. Go."

"Thanks! Bye!" Taylor picked up Shorun and walked off into the night.

"Well you were lucky we were walking by," the other boy turned to Chris and smiled at him. He closed his book and the glow on Lumoss's legs vanished. He held out his hand to Chris "My name is Tobias. Lumoss and I were going to a battle when we spotted you."

"Thanks," Chris stood and shook Tobias's hand. "We would have been finished without you."

Lumoss watched them for a moment then said. "You should go home just in case there are others around."

Lumoss and Tobias walked away. Chris watched them go then turned to Dijon. "Let's follow them. I want to see them fight!"

The duo crept after the wolf Mamodo and his partner. They walked to a field on the edge of town. Chris and Dijon watched and waited restlessly. The other two seemed to have unlimited patience as they waited for their opponents. Eventually two figures appeared. One was a small grey skinned boy and behind him was a girl holding a black book.

"Thanks for your patience," the boy began. He seemed almost bored standing in a restful way with his hands in his pockets. "Just for common courtesy I will begin with our names. I'm Baros and this is Jessica."

"Lumoss," Lumoss said. "Also my partner Tobias."

"Good, then let us begin,"

The Jessica raised her book._ Reis_ A dark ball of gravity shot from Baros's hand towards Lumoss who stood still, calmly watching it come.

"Our turn," Tobias stated. _Duren_ Lumoss's whole body glowed with a faint blue color. He held his paws with the palms facing each other. The blue glow gathered between his paws and formed a ball which flew at the dark ball and slammed into it negating both spells.

"Very good," Jessica said. "Now try this!" _Gigano Reis_ A huge dark ball of gravity appeared on Baros's hand and was fired towards Lumoss.

_Jizoren _Tobias called out. The blue glow once more covered Lumoss's body but it moved down to cover his legs. Lumoss vanished as the gravity attack blew the ground apart. He appeared in front of Baros in the air and kicked his super powered legs at him. Baros caught Lumoss's legs and threw him back across the field. Lumoss landed lightly on the grass in front of Tobias.

"I've heard of a Mamodo that uses gravity before but I don't think he is in this fight," Lumoss said.

"Oh so you've heard of my ancestor?" Baros grinned evilly. "Long ago in the last fight for king my ancestor, Brago, was a great fighter. He almost won in fact he made second place but he lost to that weakling Zatch Bell. I am going to win in his place. This time my family will rule!"

"That's an interesting reason to fight," Lumoss said calmly. "But what kind of king will you be?"

"What kind of king?" Baros said. "I don't really care. I just want the title."

"I see," Lumoss nodded wisely. "So that is it? First you plan to be king just because your ancestor lost? That is not bad in itself but you have disgraced the title of king by not caring what happens if you win. You have no ambition and you are not worthy to be king."

"Yeah? Well what kind of king would you be?" Baros asked.

"I want to be a king who is strong enough to protect and care for my people," Lumoss answered calmly.

"Well you can't be king because you won't beat us!" Baros pronounced.

"Do not announce the outcome," Lumoss said. "You may be proved wrong or right neither of us knows. Not yet."

_Sigoren_ The blue light on Lumoss's body ran down his arms to form massive claws on the end of each paw. He rushed towards Baros, streaking across the field.

_Gravirei _A powerful blast of gravity slammed down on Lumoss's body pushing him to down to the ground.

"Interesting," Lumoss observed with his almost infuriating calmness. "Your gravity spells are very powerful. You've trained well." Baros stared in at him in amazement. "However, you are not as strong as you think." Lumoss stood back up and began to walk towards Baros. As he walked he ended up in a straight line from Chris and Dijon to Baros. It was at that moment Baros made his move.

_Gigano Reis_ The gravity ball once more flew at Lumoss.

_Jizo_- Tobias began to speak the leg boost spell.

"NO! Use our shield spell!" Lumoss shouted urgently.

Tobias was surprised but that didn't slow him down. _AuShield_ The blue light once more covered Lumoss but this time it didn't travel to a certain point on his body. It stayed around him as he took the gravity attack full on. He caught the attack and dug his hind legs in, holding the ball in his arms. BLAM! The ground around him exploded and the he was sent flying.

Lumoss stood weakly clutching his side. "You shouldn't have come."

Chris jumped. He had not realized the two had known they were following. "I-I'm sorry. Let me help."

"No, stay down, I will finish this," was Lumoss's reply. "You're too weak to fight."

"Isn't this sweet," Baros taunted. "You're trying to protect THEM in your state? Jessica lets finish them all."

"Right!" Jessica nodded. _Ion Gravirei _Baros's left hand grabbed his right hand's wrist as it began to glow purple. He rotated on the spot and all around him ground was compacted together. Lumoss was forced down to the ground once again, behind him Chris and Dijon were pressed to the earth. Nearby Tobias fell to the ground crushed by the power.

"Lumoss, I can't stand! It's too heavy!" Tobias gasped pushing against the power of gravity.

"You must, if you don't you won't be able to dodge their next attack!" Lumoss called back. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Tobias you have to use it! Our summoning spell."

"But you can't stand!" Tobias called.

"I will stand, I won't be held down!" Lumoss pulled himself weakly to his feet. "Now Tobias!"

Tobias pulled his book up once more. "Okay! The fifth spell!" _Rao Zigargra _Lumoss cocked his paw back behind him and swung it forward with enormous effort. The blue light shot along his arm and transformed into a huge blue wolf that flew through the air towards Baros. It smashed into him and Jessica sending them both flying.

"NO! I was going to be king!" Baros yelled as his book flamed up and vanished.

Tobias jumped to his feet and ran to Lumoss who had collapsed after the spell. "Lumoss, are you okay?"

"Don't mind us," Chris said dazed as he and Dijon stood up.

Lumoss stood with one arm over Tobias's shoulders. He looked at Chris. "Thanks for offering your help but if I can't protect two people from one Mamodo I don't deserve to be king."

"I hope we meet again," Chris said.

Lumoss smiled. "So do I." The two walked away.

Chris looked at Dijon. "Remember what I said about quitting? That I was thinking about not fighting in the Mamodo battle anymore? I changed my mind. Those two are strong but even they almost lost. If we are going to find a Mamodo worthy of being king then we are going to have to train."

"Right!" Dijon said. "Let's go home and get started right away!" The two turned and headed for home.

EN

I don't mind if the fan mamodos are in another story. But the fan Mamodo may have to wait because I have the next few chapters planned. Sorry!

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Shorun

Partner: Taylor

Book: Orange

Spells: He is the same character as Ponygon but here are his spells

Shudoruk Silver armor covers his body

Go Shudoruk Gold armor with a red and gold striped horn on his forhead

Name: Baros 88th in the fight for king

Partner: Jessica

Book: Black Burned by Lumoss

Spells:

Reis A small gravity ball

Gravirei Gravity crushes down on the opponent

Gigano Reis A big gravity ball

Ion Gravirei A more powerful form of Gravirei

Name: Lumoss

Partner: Tobias

Book: Black

Spells:

Duren An aura ball is fired from between his hands

Sigoren His aura forms massive claws on the end of his paws

Jizoren His legs gain power from his aura

AuShield His aura becomes a shield around his body

Rao Zigargra A massive wolf is created from his aura


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Fight at the Amusement Park

Chapter 7: The Fight at the Amusement Park

_Amerilian_ A gust of wind tore through several trees. It smashed into a giant tree punching a hole into the tree. A silver glow emerged from behind the trees. _Alfain_ Dijon leapt out from behind the trees. He leapt from branch to branch. In his hand was a swirling ball of air. He hurled himself at the tree pulling the hand with the _Alfain_ spell in it. He thrust the ball of air into the tree blowing a hole into it. He pulled his hand back out and landed on the ground leaping away. BOOM! The giant tree shattered at the halfway point and toppled over. "Great work Dijon!" Chris said as he jogged up. "That tree was a whole lot bigger then the last one we destroyed."

"I'm getting better!" Dijon raised his hands in a boxing position and through a couple of punches.

"I was thinking of going to amusement park today," Chris said smiling. "We should take a break every once in a while."

"Didn't we go to one of those a couple of weeks ago?" Dijon asked.

"No, what we went to then was just a place that moves around," Chris replied. "The place we're going to now is a whole lot bigger."

"Then let's go!" Dijon ran off through the trees with his eternal energy.

Chris smiled, watching Dijon race through the trees as a blur. He turned and looked around him. Dijon might feel fine but something was not right.

Later At the Park

"Wow! You're right this is bigger!" Dijon said as he bounced around the park. Even after two hours of rides Dijon was still excited. "Let's go on that one next Chris!" he called back to his partner.

Chris looked at the ride nervously. "That one looks a bit crazy doesn't it?"

"That is what makes it fun!" Dijon said happily. "Come on Chris your not scared are you?"

"Of course I'm scared!" Chris snapped. "I'm being reasonable! Besides, something doesn't feel right." KA-BLAM! Suddenly all around them were screams and people began to race around in confusion. "Dijon come here," Chris said calmly. "You don't want to get lost in this crowd."

Dijon moved next to Chris quickly and looked at him questioningly. "When did you become brave?"

"This isn't brave, it's sensible," Chris replied. "If you stay in the crowd we'll probably lose each other and I need you with me to check what that explosion was. Now where do you think we should go."

"Let's follow the smoke," Dijon pointed to a rising column of smoke in the distance. The two pushed through the crowd towards the smoke. Finally they reached the other side of the crowd and saw what had happened. Several of the rides were destroyed and in the midst of it all was two humans, a boy and a girl, facing each other. The boy's book was green the girl's was brown. Beside the boy was a young child that had pointed ears and the clothes you would see on an elf. Standing beside the girl was a suit of armor that was over seven feet tall. The armor seemed strangely empty.

When Chris saw the boy his eyes lit up with recognition. "Sam! Is that you?" he called out.

The boy, who was smiling widely, turned and when he saw Chris he waved. "Hey Chris, how are you doing?"

"Great," Chris grinned. "When did you get a Mamodo?"

"I picked him up at the department store where we met," Sam said. "I've regretted it ever since. His name is Eylan."

"Hi!" Dijon said brightly. "My name is Dijon."

"Hello Dijon," Eylan said smiling faintly.

"Hey, pay attention," the girl called to Sam. "Fine, ignore me, Jaran!" _Balgo _A sword appeared in right hand of the armor. The armor rushed towards Eylan swinging his sword.

Sam pulled back. _Frigar_ Eylan disappeared in a puff of smoke where he stood now stood a five foot elf holding a bow with a glowing arrow on it. He targeted his arrow and fired it right where the neck would be but the arrow passed right through the armor. The strange armor stumbled for a moment but kept coming. _ArShield _The bow Eylan was holding spun and as the suit of armor brought down its sword on the shield it was sent stumbling backwards. "Come on back Eylan!" Sam called.

Eylan raced to his partner's side. "What the plan?"

"Right, this is what we will do."

"Dijon, something doesn't feel right," Chris looked around uneasily. "Is this all? Just two other Mamodo?"

_Whiren _A horse from the nearby merry-go-round lifted into the air and suddenly shot towards Sam's unprotected back.

Dijon and Chris leapt in the way. _Amerillian_ A blast of air hit the horse and sent it spiraling away. "I was right," Chris said. "Someone else is here."

"Nice reaction timing," called a voice from above them. They looked up to see a man and a young boy standing beside him. The man held a light purple book in his hands. "I was planning on letting them run each other out of energy and then attacking but when you showed up I had to step in because you would still have energy even if I waited." _Whiren _Nearby some roller coaster cars flew towards Chris and Dijon.

"Dijon, get us out of here," Chris called. _Dureigngo_ Twin wings sprouted from Dijon's back and he lifted Chris into the air away from the attack.

"That won't work," their opponent called down. _Whiren_ The roller coaster cars shot into the air after them. Dijon swerved to the side but as the cars zipped past they angled back down. KRACK! The cars hit Dijon in the head and he folded up and fell to the ground. Chris lay nearby weakened by the fall.

"Dijon," Chris crawled to his partner. "Wake up, come on Dijon wake up!" He whacked Dijon in the head.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Dijon yelled as he popped up. "My head hurts."

"Headache?" their opponent asked. "Well let me fix that." _Whilen_ Dijon screamed and fell to the ground holding his head. "Oops, wrong spell," The man chuckled.

Chris grabbed Dijon who was sobbing. Chris glared at the man above him. "What did you do to him?"

The man grinned evilly at them. "I used my mind pain spell. Here let me increase it."

"No!" Chris yelled. He turned Dijon so that he was facing the man. _Amerillian_ The man and his Mamodo dove out of the way as the platform they were standing on exploded with the impact of the spell. Their book's glow faded away.

"THAT HURT!" Dijon yelled as he stood up. "I won't let you do that again!"

"Right Dijon," Chris readied himself. "Let's blow them away!" _Alfain _Dijon leapt towards the enemy with the air bomb in his hand.

"You won't even make it to us," the man sneered. "Stop them Cressian!" _Whilen _

Dijon stopped clutching his head with the hand not holding the air attack. "Chris it hurts."

"I know it hurts and I don't like to push you but you have to fight the pain, we can win this just focus!" Chris replied. "Your head hurts but it's not like your injured! If you can pull this attack off he won't be able to focus his power and the pain will be gone!"

"R-Right," Dijon pulled himself to his feet. "You will not win this battle!" Dijon hurled himself forward.

"He stood back up!" The man was astonished. "No one has ever fought off that pain! We have to stop him." _Giga_ _Whiren_ Chaos erupted around Dijon. He dodged a flying metal pipe, he ducked another horse flying from the merry-go-round. Objects from every ride around flew towards Dijon. He ducked, dodged and leapt over everything that came at him focused on one goal: making this Alfain spell work. "He is to close we're going to have to retreat!" The man yelled. Dijon dove in striking the Mamodo with his attack. He leapt away from the enemy as… BLAM! The two enemies skidded away their book burning up.

Chris ran to his partner. "Good work Dijon." They turned to watch the other battle.

Sam watched Chris fight and defeat his opponent out of the corner of his eye. "Wow! He is good."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? PAY ATTENTION!" the girl across from Sam yelled. _Leago_ A spear appeared in the armor's fist and it threw it towards Sam.

Sam grinned at the spear flying towards him. _ArShield_ Eylan's bow shield deflected the spear easily. "Got any more spells?"

The girl ground her teeth in fury. _Jergo _A huge battle ax appeared in the armor's hand and the armor rushed towards Eylan. It swung its battle ax at Eylan but he ducked. It swung lower and he back flipped out of the way easily. The battle ax was thrust at him and he sucked in his stomach and the attack didn't reach him.

Eylan flipped to Sam's side and looked at him. "Ready to do the plan?"

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Yes, but let's just end this."

"Fine," Sam turned to the girl who was seething. "Ready? We're going on the offensive." _Frigen_ Eylan raised his bow which had an arrow on it and fired the arrow at his opponent. BLAM! The arrow hit the ground and through tons of dust into the air. Sam closed his book and followed Eylan into the cloud of dust with a calm smile on his face. A few moments later and the girl with her armor Mamodo stepped out of the dust cloud.

"You missed!" She said triumphantly. "Hey, where did you go?"

A green glow came from within the dust cloud. _Frigar_ There standing with his arrow at point blank range aimed at her book was Eylan, and behind him was Sam. "We win," said Sam cheerily. He then proceeded to close his book and walk over to Chris. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for years."

"WHAT? Why didn't you burn my book?" the girl was astonished.

Sam turned with a pleasant smile on his face. "Oh, that was because the battle you gave me was fun. We have to do this again sometime."

The girl blinked. "You're crazy, but thanks for not burning my book." She stood there for a moment then walked away.

"You know," Sam said thoughtfully. "I've heard that a lot lately."

"What, you don't burn your opponent's books?" Chris asked surprised.

"No, that I'm crazy," Sam smiled. Then he collapsed on the ground. Eylan was at his side instantly.

"Hey, Sam, are you all right?" Chris asked. "What's wrong with him?"

Eylan turned to Chris. "Before you two arrived he took a hit from that Mamodo we were fighting."

Dijon looked worried. "Think he will be okay?"

"He should be fine with a little rest."

"I've got it," Chris said suddenly. "Why don't you come to my house for a few days? We have plenty of room."

"Thank you," Eylan said. "That sounds good."

EN

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Cressian 85th in the fight for king

Note: This is the first of my Mamodo to have not all his spells listed, he has more I just never bothered to make them up

Partner: Bart

Book: Light Purple Burned by Dijon

Spells:

Whiren Throw a nearby object

Whilen Mind pain

Giga Whiren All objects around are thrown at the enemy

Name: Jaran

Partner: Lucy

Book: Brown

Spells:

Balgo Sword

Leago Spear

Jergo Giant Battle Ax

Note: I will not put Eylan and Sam's stats down yet because they will be in the story in the next chapter and they will be shown anyways


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Enemy's Return

Deep in an ancient castle, where the only light came from a single window, a dark figure paced, waiting. A door nearby opened and a huge, hulking figure entered the room.

"Master, the letter is ready," the larger of the two rasped.

"Good," the smaller said. "Send it to the chosen Mamodo." The larger did not move. "What is it?"

"Master, the chosen Mamodo is on the move to go to a battle," the larger began hesitantly. "Would it not be wiser to wait and send the letter to the one who wins?"

"You have a point," the small one said. "Very well, we can wait. But be ready to send the letter. The one whom we chose is very strong and I doubt he will lose." The larger one bowed and left. The smaller Mamodo turned to the window and a shaft of light lit up her face. She had red hair and dark clothes behind her stood a tall young, serious faced boy holding a blood red book.

In the Forest Behind Chris's House

_Frigar_ An arrow flew towards Chris and Dijon, but they pulled out of the way. The arrow hit the ground behind them but they were already off racing in the direction it had come from.

"Keep alert Dijon," Chris called to his partner. They stopped in a clearing to catch their breath and look around. Behind them a twig snapped. Chris and Dijon spun around. _Amerillian _

_Frigar_ An arrow flew from the trees and sliced the blast of wind apart. Chris and Dijon leapt out of the way of the arrow.

"In the air Dijon!" Chris called. His partner nodded. _Dureigngo_ Dijon sprouted wings from his back. He grabbed Chris by his arms and lifted them both into the air. Dijon flew around the trees. There below them was an elf-like Mamodo and a cockily grinning boy holding a glowing green book. _Amerillian_ Dijon launched his airstrike down on the two below but they easily stepped out of the way. The elf jumped onto a tree branch near the ground then he began jumping from tree to tree moving quickly upwards towards Chris and Dijon. _Amerillian_ Another air attack shot towards the elf but he back flipped with ease to another tree.

His next jump landed him right in front of the flying duo and his partner called from below. _Frigar_ The small elf transformed into an elf that was several feet taller then his normal form. In his hands he held a bow with an arrow across it aiming right at Dijon's book.

"We win," the elf said in the calm, peaceful voice that he had while in battle mode.

Dijon flew Chris back to the ground with the elf following close behind. "We almost had you, Sam," Chris groaned.

Sam grinning at Chris (well, he always is grinning) and began tossing his book to himself. "You did huh? At what time?"

Suddenly a voice called to them. "Chris! You have mail."

"Mail?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "Chris gets mail?"

"Probably just another battle invitation," Chris grumbled. "I never get any good mail." The two friends walked out of the forest with their Mamodo following close behind, chatting together.

"Here you are Chris," Mr. Brown handed him his mail.

"Thank you sir," Chris and his friends went into the living room where Chris began to tear the letter open. He held it up and began to read. "To the book keeper of the Mamodo with the white book or Chris and Dijon. You may be asking yourselves how we know your names. We have been watching you two. We know you've been fighting. Come to the forest behind your house where you just were a few minutes ago. Take time to rest."

Dijon shivered. "Creepy."

"What?" Sam asked.

Dijon stared at him like he was crazy. "It's creepy that whoever this is knows who we are."

"Well I think its cool," Sam said thoughtfully. "It's like you have a secret admirer or something."

"More like a stalker," Chris said. He turned to Dijon. "Come on buddy lets go."

"Need some help?" Sam offered.

"Thanks but Dijon and I will handle this on our own," the two left the room and went upstairs.

Not far away were two figures. They both had binoculars which they were using to watch the two teams inside the house go to their rooms. The silent duo slipped out of the tree they were in and vanished into the forest.

A Tense Hour Later

The four boys walked across the field to the forest. They entered it cautiously looking for any sign of an enemy. The forest was completely silent as they walked through its depths.

Dijon looked around nervously. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Chris replied. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"No need to," Sam said calmly. They both looked at him quizzically. "I sent Eylan to look for them. No one can hide from him in a forest. This is his territory."

Eylan suddenly popped out of the trees over them and landed lightly on the ground. "They're about forty steps ahead of us bossman," he said to Sam in a quiet voice. "I think they are setting up for a dramatic entrance."

"Good," Chris said. He turned around and took a few steps forward. "We know you're there. Come out."

A boy and a girl, who was holding a green book, stepped out from behind a tree not far away. The boy had green lines on his cheeks that made strange designs. The green pulsed with energy. The girl wore a military uniform with several medals on it.

Dijon gasped and Chris turned to him in alarm. "What is it?"

"I know these two," Dijon stated. "They attacked me not long before I met you!"

Chris turned back to the enemy furious. "What? You attacked a Mamodo without a book keeper?"

The boy pointed at his partner. "It was her idea and besides he wasn't as helpless as you make him out to be. The headbutt he gave me was vicious."

"You took this guy down?" Chris asked Dijon, amazed. "Without a spell?"

"Well, I knocked him down," Dijon replied.

"This time you've got a book keeper, so it's fair," the boy replied. "Sarah, read the spell."

The boy raised his hand. In the middle of his palm was a green circle with a line going away from his palm down his arm to his sleeve. _Rido _His partner, Sarah, spoke the spell. A black ball appeared in the boy's palm. It seemed to grow from his palm and the green paths on it. The boy raised the ball and threw it at Dijon and Chris.

Dijon suddenly remembered what was going too happened. "Chris, move!" Dijon tackled his partner and the two flew out of the attack's way. The ball hit the ground where they had been and exploded blowing the two of them through the air.

"Nice moves," Sarah smiled at them. "Let's try another spell." _Ral Rido_ Twin bombs, one in each hand, appeared in the boy's hands. He threw the bombs at Dijon.

"We'll stop those," Chris flipped his book open. _Amerillian_ The wind blast struck the bombs and passed right by them without stopping them. "Those bombs are too heavy! We can't stop them." Chris cried. The bombs blew the trees around him away. The wind attack died down and faded away.

Sarah looked into the smoke where they're enemies had vanished. "Do you think we got them, Ruush?"

Suddenly a silver glow shone through the smoke and a voice called out. _Amerillian _A blast of wind shot towards Sarah but her partner jumped in the way. He was blown through the air.

Sarah glared at her partner. "Don't try to protect me! I can take a few hits but if you are hurt we can't fight!"

The boy stood back up and looked at his partner. "Listen Sarah, we Mamodo come to earth and ask you humans to fight by us and what do you get? Nothing, the only thing I can give I will. I WILL protect you with my life."

_Alfain _Dijon flew out of the smoke and leapt through the trees hurling himself towards his opponents.

Sarah looked at the approaching Mamodo. "They survive a lot. We can talk about this later, for now let's stop him." _Rido_ A bomb shot towards Dijon but he twirled out of the way to land on another branch in another tree. "Not bad," Sarah mused. "Their training really paid off." _Jalen_ The book Sarah held glowed but nothing seemed to happen.

"You can't stop me with a spell that doesn't do anything!" Dijon cried. "I'm going to take you down with this attack!" He was hurling himself down at the duo when suddenly the ground in front of him erupted and blew him backwards. Dijon slid backwards to Chris.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked his partner.

Dijon jumped back to his feet. "I'm fine. Do the spell again."

"The Alfain spell?"

"Yes, do it."

"Alright," Chris nodded. _Alfain_ Dijon leapt forward once more with the swirling ball of air in his hand.

"You think that spell will work?" Sarah smirked at Dijon. "We can stop it." _Seg Jalen_

"Watch me," Dijon replied. "I will make this spell work!" He jumped to the side leaping around the space where the mine had been before. BLAM! Dijon was blown backwards again, sliding across the field.

"_What happened_?" Chris wondered. "_Unless_…Dijon, that spell was different then before. It wasn't the same spell."

"That's right," Sarah smiled. "This spell created a minefield around us."

"Chris…" Dijon spoke weakly from the ground. He stood shakily. "I can't take this. We can't win. We don't have any spells we can use to win."

"That's right and now comes the finishing blow," Sarah said. _Giga Rido_ Five bombs appeared, surrounding Chris and Dijon.

"We have to try to win Dijon," Chris said. "We can't give up." _Dureigngo_ Chris and Dijon flew out of the explosive's ring just as the bombs exploded. "That was close," Chris said. Suddenly pain shot through his left arm. "Ouch…" He clutched his arm. The two landed and collapsed.

"You two are getting really annoying," Sarah sighed.

"You attacked me…" Dijon struggled once more to his feet. "How many others did you attack before they had their book keepers?"

"Oh, two or three," Sarah replied. "Why?"

Chris looked at his book. It began to glow softly. "You attacked helpless Mamodo?" Dijon continued softly. He raised his head. There were tears in his eyes. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!" he shouted.

Slowly behind Dijon, Chris stood. "Dijon, we will not lose."

"You don't have any spells to defeat us, remember?" Sarah laughed. _Giga Rido_ The bomb ring surrounded the duo once more.

Chris raised his eyes to look directly into hers. "We do now." His book blazed silver. The light was blinding! _Dondias_ Dijon threw his arms out on both sides. He began to rotate on the spot, creating a miniature tornado. All the bombs were sucked into the tornado and he lifted them into the air above Sarah and Ruush.

"W-w-what?" Ruush stuttered.

Dijon glared down at his enemy from above. "You like bombs? Well here you go; I'm bringing them all back to you." The tornado he spun inside rotated so that the top of it was spinning towards the Sarah and Ruush. The tornado sucked them inside towards the bombs. The bombs spun towards Sarah but out from behind her, Ruush pulled himself in front of the attack. BLAM! Both Sarah and Ruush hit the ground hard. Dijon landed beside Chris.

"See?" Ruush smiled at his partner. "I told you I would protect you." He fainted. Chris and Dijon noticed that his shirt had been practically disintegrated. Among the cuts he had was a green circle on his chest with glowing lines running from it to the green circles on his arms and running up his cheeks.

"I told you I don't need protection!" Sarah glared at the senseless Ruush.

"Sarah," Dijon said slowly. She looked at his questioningly. "Don't stop him from helping you. Like he said before, it's the least we Mamodo can do for our partners."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest but closed it again. She looked at her partner then back at Dijon. "We humans have to do our part also." She picked up her partner and carried him away.

Chris made a move as if to stop her but Dijon held up his hand. "Let them go. They have a lot to learn."

"Congrats," Sam and Eylan walked up to them. "That was a close one."

Chris turned and walked away. "Let's go home."

Sam and Eylan looked at each other. "What's eating him?" Sam asked. Eylan shrugged and the duo walked off after Chris.

Meanwhile in a Faraway Castle

The young girl sat in her room waiting for news of the battle. The door to her chambers opened and the hulking figure once more entered. "Master," he began. "The one we chose lost his fight."

"So, there is one stronger then him," the girl though over this for a few seconds then grinned. "He has lost my interest. Send the letter to his opponent. In fact, take the letter personally."

"Master?" the taller creature was surprised.

"We want to give them a good impression, don't we?" the girl replied. "Take it."

"Yes, master," the taller creature bowed and left, leaving the girl behind him to her own thoughts.

EN

I decided to add some change to the story rather that always just have a battle. To kurama, sorry about changing the character you gave me, but I needed a strong enemy.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Ruush

Partner: Sarah

Book: Green

Spells:

Rido A bomb appears in Ruush's hand

Jalen A mine appears underground in front of Ruush

Ral Rido A bomb appears in each of Ruush's hands

Seg Jalen A minefield appears around Ruush

Evron A missile fires from Ruush's hand (Yes, he will use this one later)

Giga Rido Five bombs appear around the enemy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Invitation

Chris, Dijon, Sam, and Eylan walked down the street away from the park. Chris stretched, yawning. "Man I'm tired."

Dijon skipped happily along. "Wow, why didn't you tell me you had such fun places around here. I especially liked those things that swung you back and forth."

"They're called swings," Chris replied. "You know, I haven't been to the park in a long time."

"Me neither," Sam said.

"Hey Sam?" Chris asked. "Not to rush you, but when are you going home?"

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow," Sam answered. "But I guess if my company is that bad, maybe I'll leave sooner."

"Hey, you know that's not what I meant," Chris laughed at his sarcastic friend.

"Whatever," Eylan chuckled. "Want to go see a movie?"

"I've already done that," Dijon said. "It made me cry. It was beautiful."

"Dijon, there is more then one movie in the world," Chris informed him. "Besides, it wasn't that good."

"Yes it was!" Dijon yelled. "You just don't have any feelings."

"Hey," Chris said to his partner. "Now that's not fair, I'll have you know that I once cried at a movie to. A GOOD movie." The friends continued to argue all the down the street.

Not Far Away

A huge figure stood in the shadows of an alleyway next to a man holding a brown book. The huge creature turned to his partner. "Where are they Ron?"

"Patience, Gramin, we will find them," Ron replied.

Far above the team standing on top of a building were two figures. The shorter one turned to the other. "Should we attack?"

"No," the taller one replied. "They are looking for someone. I think we should go watch." The shorter nodded and the two slipped away silently.

Thirty Minutes Later

The two figures were still following the hulking creature and his partner across the rooftops. The smaller of the figures on the roof turned to her partner. "How much longer are we going to wait before entering into battle?"

"Not much longer," her partner replied. "Wait, I think they've spotted the ones their looking for." They watched as the huge creature and his partner stepped out of the alleyway in front of Chris, Dijon, and Eylan, who were all laughing about some joke Sam had made. "Wait," the partner blinked. "We know those two," she pointed at Chris and Dijon.

Her Mamodo held a finger to her lips. "Quiet, let's listen to what their going to say."

Chris was surprised to see a huge figure under a cloak and a tall man, in his twenties, walk right out in front of his group. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man spoke first. "I'm Ron, and this is my partner, Gramin."

"A Mamodo," Sam said. He and Chris whipped out their books in unison.

"Hold on," the human said hastily. "I'm not done yet. What I'm trying to say is we came with a proposition for a boy named Chris."

"A proposition?" Chris was surprised. "For me?"

"Here, it's all explained in this letter."

Chris took the letter carefully and opened it. He began to read it out loud. "Dear Chris, when I heard of your victory over the bomb Mamodo I was immediately interested in you. I had chosen for that Mamodo to receive this letter but I decided, since you had won, that you were the better choice. I would like you to join my group. We are a group that works together in defeating the other Mamodo and burning their books in force. So there won't be any risk on your part. Send your reply back with the Mamodo who gave you this letter."

Dijon looked at the massive cloaked figure before him. "You take down Mamodo by overwhelming them with numbers? How are you proving you should be king by winning like that? Our answer is no!"

Ron sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. You see, we can't let anyone who knows of our group get away. Prepare yourselves!" His Mamodo threw off his cloak. They looked at the creature in shock and disgust. It vaguely resembled a misshapen, eight foot tall human, with a bulging stomach and almost no nose to speak of.

The human on the rooftop above grinned at her Mamodo. "Want to go help?"

"Sure," the Mamodo replied. They leapt off of the roof and landed neatly between the monstrous creature and Chris's group.

Chris looked at the two that had just landed in front of him and his eyes widened. "Rachel? Len? What are you two doing here?"

"That's no way to greet a friend you haven't seen in a while," Rachel grinned at him. "It's nice to see you to Chris," she turned to the monster. "Just leave him to us. We've gotten stronger since you last saw us, so we should be able to take him."

"So there is one more team here," Ron said smiling. "That means we get to take out another Mamodo to!"

"I doubt it!" Rachel replied. _Meogra_ A meteor was launched from Len's hand towards Gramin.

_Dilago_ The brown book in Ron's hands glowed. Gramin moved his fist forward like he was going to throw a punch and his fist stretched forward beyond its usual range. It blew right through the meteor and moved towards Rachel and Len. Ron smiled. "That was a weak attack. You can't measure up to us."

"Don't count us out yet," Rachel snapped. "Len, stop that attack." _LaShield_ An orb of energy surrounded Len's body. The fist struck the shield and was held for a moment before plowing into Len and throwing her away.

"You can't stop our attack even when you use two spells against it," Ron laughed. "We have plenty of others who are stronger then you in our group."

"Stop talking," Len stood back up. "You're getting on my nerves."

Rachel's book flared to a bright purple. _Teozen _A glowing staff appeared in Len's hand. She rushed at Gramin and swung her staff at him. He held up his hand to block but the staff struck him and blew him through the air into a building at least thirty feet away!

Gramin pulled himself out of the wreckage, apparently unhurt by the attack. "Ron," Gramin's voice was a harsh, rasping noise that grated out of his throat. "Do not underestimate them. That is your greatest weakness. Pay attention or give them a chance at winning."

Ron looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Gramin. I won't be so careless next time."

Len was surprised at her opponent's swift recovery, but it didn't stop her for long. "There won't be a next time," she snarled as she hurled herself forward once more with her staff.

Ron smiled at her anger. "Now it is you who is underestimating us." _Sholago _Gramin's fingers stretched and entwined themselves into a ball shape that wrapped around Len. He lifted her into the air and slammed the ball shaped cage into the ground. As Len shrieked in pain, Gramin began lifting her into the air again.

"Rachel!" Len whimpered. "We've got to stop his movement!"

"R-Right," Rachel looked frightened. _Cauzen_ Gramin was about to slam Len into the ground again when his whole body stopped moving. Len squirmed around for a few moments before managing to slip out of his grasp.

"What did you do to him?" Ron was amazed.

"This is our paralysis spell," Len explained triumphantly. "While we are using this spell, you can't move!"

Ron blinked at her. "You think that will stop us?" Gramin shook for a moment then a noise similar to glass shattering came from all around him. He looked down at the two girls, no longer held by the invisible bonds.

Len cradled her hands. "Ow, that hurt. Rachel, this is crazy. They're stopping everything we do!"

"We have to try," Rachel replied. "Our friends are counting on us." _RaMeogra_ Len raised her hands over her head. From them ten small meteors launched themselves at Gramin.

Ron nodded. "Good, you haven't given up. I like a challenge." _SaShield _Gramin's left hand grabbed the fingers on his right hand and stretched them out. He caught the attack on his fingers, which bent inward, and then he launched the meteors back at Rachel, aiming for her book!

Len leapt over her partner's head. Her book glowed and Rachel called out, _LaShield_ Len's ball shield once more surrounded her body. The meteors slammed into her shield hard and shattered it. They all hit her, and she was thrown to the ground.

Len turned her head to look at her partner. "Rachel, we have only one more chance. I can't take another hit like that."

Rachel nodded. "Your right, this is it." Len stood once more. The purple book glowed again. _Gigano Meogra_ Len raised her hands above her head and fired a single tiny meteor off into the sky. It vanished beyond the clouds.

"That was your last hope?" Ron cackled. "Your weak, you see, almost nothing can hurt Gramin and you two barely nicked him. I've got plenty of energy left to deal with your friends after this."

Len smiled faintly at him. "You are foolish. Your partner told you not to underestimate us and you failed. Goodbye." From above her came a rumbling sound and the earth began to shake. "This is the power of my spell!" Len cried. A huge meteor, that was at least five times bigger then even Gramin, came tearing out of the clouds where the tiny one had gone.

Ron's eyes bulged with fear. "Gramin, you have to stop that thing!" _SaShield_ Gramin pulled out his finger shield again. He caught the attack but was pushed back towards his partner. He dug in his feet, but to no avail the meteor engulfed him and his partner in its fiery radiance. KA-BOOM! The meteor erupted in a blaze of power and vanished. It left behind it a cold silence.

"Where did they go?" Chris strained his eyes to see through the dust cloud.

"I don't know," Sam was beside him looking for any sign that the girls had survived. It took at least three minutes for the dust to clear enough to see, and even then it left behind a haze of dirt that fogged up the place where all the combatants had gone. Finally the boys located Len and Rachel, both of whom were lying unconscious on the ground.

"What shall we do?" Dijon asked worriedly.

Chris saw Ron lying nearby. In his hand were the ashes of a book. He turned to look at Dijon. "Same thing we did with Sam. We'll take her home and hope she wakes up."

EN

There we go. Chapter nine is up. Please review.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Gramin 77th in the fight for king

Partner: Ron

Book: Brown Burned by Len

Spells: I don't have all his spells in here. He has more, I just didn't make them up.

Dilago His arm stretches so that he can punch his opponent

SaShield He stretches his fingers out to catch and return his opponent's attack

Sholago He stretches his fingers into a ball shaped cage for his enemy

Also here are the stats for Len's new spells

Teozen She gains a staff that is invincible and can be used to strike the enemy with incredible power

Gigano Meogra Len fires a meteor straight up into the air, the meteor becomes huge then falls from the sky


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Guardians

Chapter 10: The Search

Rachel awoke to find herself in a place she had never been before. She sat up and looked around the room. She was laying on a couch in a very fancy living room. Nearby a small boy lay sleeping on a wing back chair. It was Dijon. As she began to stand Dijon awoke.

He looked at her for a moment then jumped to his feet and raced from the room calling, "Chris! She's awake!"

Chris walked into the room with Dijon at his side. Behind them were another boy, carrying a green book, and his Mamodo, which looked similar to an elf. "How are you feeling?" Chris asked Rachel cautiously.

"I'm fine," Rachel replied. She looked around. Something was wrong. "Wait, where is my book? Where is Len?"

"Right here," Len walked into the room carrying the dark purple book. She handed it to Rachel. "I woke up a while ago. We were more worried about you."

"You were feverish," the boy with the green book said. "We were afraid you wouldn't wake up. By the way, my name is Sam, and this is Eylan, my partner." Beside him the elf-like Mamodo nodded.

"I'm Ra-" Rachel began.

"I know," Sam held up a hand. "Chris told me."

"Enough introductions," Chris said. "I was wondering, why were you there? We asked Len but she said you would be better at explaining."

Rachel thought for a moment then began. "After we met you two we decided to stick around. It would be safer to have the option of an ally if we needed one, besides we only live a few towns over. We were tracking that Mamodo that was going to attack you. When we saw you were going to fight we jumped in to help."

"Jump is right," Chris muttered. "How did you do that? The fall should have broken your legs."

"That's our secret," Rachel winked at him. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house," Chris replied. "It was the closest place to go to."

"So, what are you going to do?" Rachel asked. When she noticed their confused faces she smiled. "I'm talking about the invitation, you know, the one that Gramin gave you."

"Oh, that," Chris looked at his feet. "I'm not sure. I think I should go and fight them, but the letter didn't say where they were. It just said to send my reply back with the Mamodo who gave me the letter."

"I know what we will do!" Dijon said determinedly. "We'll go to that place and take them all out! We can't let any more Mamodo fall into their hands."

"Dijon, weren't you listening?" Len asked him. "We don't know where to go."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Eylan looked at everyone carefully, and then said. "You don't know what to do? I'll tell you then. That Mamodo that Len took out was unusually powerful. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be the second-in-command or something like that. I say we wait for a response from the enemy. I'm certain they will send someone to see what happened to him. All we can do is wait and hope we sense an incoming Mamodo. When we do we can try to force them to tell us where the enemy is hiding."

Sam smiled even more broadly then usual. "Now there is a sensible solution."

"What do we do until then?" Chris asked.

Eylan shrugged. "That is up to you. I was just coming up with a plan."

"We have a long wait ahead of us," Len sighed.

Not long after that the Mamodo drifted from the room leaving the humans alone. Chris turned to the others. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I got into this so I think I'll wait is out," Rachel replied.

"Same here," Sam said. "I think we should help out. We're all in this together."

"I just wish we had more help," Chris looked nervous. "If Gramin is an example of what the enemy has in store for us I think we will need more help."

"Yeah, but who?" Rachel looked dejected.

"Lumoss."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

Chris blushed. He hadn't meant to think out loud. "Lumoss, he's a Mamodo who helped me and Dijon out not to long ago."

"Well, if you met him before me and Eylan," Sam said. "He is probably long gone now."

"I know," Chris said. "I was just hoping."

"Maybe he will come," Rachel stood. "I think we should be ready with what we have, and not underestimate the enemy."

Not Far Away

Dijon was playing with Eylan while Len watched. Dijon looked up at her. "Do you want to play with us?"

She looked at them disdainfully. "I wouldn't lower myself to do something so stupid."

Dijon glared right back. "It's stupid to have fun?" Before Len could retort, all three stiffened.

"Feel that?" Eylan asked the other two.

Len nodded. "Mamodo." The trio ran back to their humans, who where just leaving the room they had been talking in. "Rachel!" Len called to her partner. "We've got something. A Mamodo has appeared."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked her partner.

"Positive," Len replied.

"We all felt it," Eylan said.

"That's good enough for me," Sam grinned. "Where is this Mamodo?"

"We're not exactly sure," Dijon said. "But we think whoever it is, is that way." He pointed towards the wall on his right.

Chris checked his compass. "That's west."

Eylan looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I'm not sure that's the right way. Perhaps we should go outside to get a better lock on their location."

"Good idea," Len nodded in agreement. "Let's go." They walked out the front door and stopped. Len spun on the spot she was standing and stopped. She pointed straight in front of herself. "That way."

Chris checked his compass again. "That's almost the same spot Dijon pointed. You're only a few degrees different."

"That's probably about where they are then," Rachel rolled her eyes in impatience. "Let's go already, we're wasting time." They started off in that direction only stopping for the Mamodo to pick up the trail again. Finally they stopped down a back street as all three Mamodo stiffened.

"He's here," Eylan said shortly.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Rachel asked him.

Eylan shrugged. "I just know."

From in front of them a young boy, who was about ten years old, stepped out of a doorway. In his hands was an orange book. Beside him was a creature that had the head, tail, and paws of a lion but the body of a man. It wore black pants and a red shirt. It was standing on its hind legs like a human. The lion spoke with a deep voice. "Who are you? Are you the ones who defeated Gramin?"

Len stepped forward. "I am," she said.

The lion nodded. "Good, I'm glad to have found you so quickly. I was ordered to find out who defeated him and retrieve Gramin's human."

"What does your master want with his human?" Chris asked, frowning.

The lion shrugged. "That is none of my concern. I'm just following orders."

"Let's just get to the battle, shall we?" Sam said calmly flipping open his book.

The lion suddenly spun around and grabbed his partner and leapt on the building behind them.

"He's getting away!" Len said.

"Right, Sam, let's go," Eylan grabbed his partner's hand and jumped pulling him onto the roof.

"Hey! Why do you get to fight?" Len asked angrily.

"We're the only ones who know how to fight in high places," Eylan replied. "Bye guys!" He raced off pulling Sam behind him. The duo ran along buildings and leapt across gaps.

The lion Mamodo saw they were starting to catch up and put on a burst of speed. The lion was fast, to fast. He began to get away when Sam yelled; _Frigar _Eylan transformed and became several feet taller. He dropped down on one knee and took aim at the lion's back. He fired the arrow and just before it would have made contact the lion noticed it and flipped out of the way.

Eylan transformed back into his regular form. "Stop running away. If you are one of Gramin's partners then I want a battle."

The lion looked at him for a moment then responded. "I was ordered not to fight. I've already told you, I'm just here for Gramin's partner."

"You're not going anywhere until we battle," Eylan replied. "Sam, attack."

_Frigar _Eylan transformed again. He fired the arrow at the lion again. The lion leapt out of the way once more.

The lion glared at Eylan. "You won't give up. Fine, I guess I will have to fight. Alvin, it's time."

The boy, Alvin, beside him looked nervously at Eylan for a moment then nodded. His book glowed. _Jaron_ The lion's body began to glow and they could see muscle rippling under his skin. He hurled himself forward with a roar.

"Sam, come on," Eylan grabbed his partner's hand and leapt out of the lion's way. The lion slammed his fist where they had been moments before. The roof crumbled under his power and Eylan tripped pulling Sam down with him.

"Wow, he's strong," Sam looked at the lion in amazement, he grinned. "This should be fun."

"Pay attention Sam," Eylan warned.

"Oh, right." _Frigen_ Eylan fired another arrow at the lion, which didn't bother to dodge. The arrow hit him and exploded on contact. "Hey!" Sam frowned. "Why didn't he move?" Suddenly the lion reared out of the smoke. He didn't have a scratch on him!

The lion smiled at them. "While I am in my powered up form there is no way you can hurt me!" He leapt at them again.

Eylan jumped in the way and raised his bow. _ArShield_ The bow he held began to spin rapidly. The lion punched the shield and blasted right through it. Eylan was hit in the face hard and he was sent spinning away. Sam rushed to his partner's side. "You okay?" Eylan nodded. "Good, I think I know a way we can hurt him. Just focus and be ready. This is what we will do."

The lion turned to them and hurled himself forward again. To his surprise, Eylan jumped right up in his face!

"Take this!" Sam yelled. _Gigano Frigar_ Eylan pulled back a huge arrow on his bow and aimed it directly at the lion's face! BLAM! The lion fell, his face was smoking. "We got him!" Sam cried happily.

The lion groaned. He stood back up and rubbed the dirt from his eyes. "That was pretty smart. You managed to rattle me, good job. Fortunately I was in battle mode so you didn't hurt me too badly."

"No way…" Eylan gasped. The lion had turned back to regular mode but was barely hurt at all! "Sam, we have to do something now!"

"Alvin, the next spell!" the lion called to his partner.

Alvin nodded, frightened. _Fapex_ The lion doubled in size!

Eylan looked desperately at his partner. "Sam, what do we do?"

Sam stared stunned at the massive creature before them. "Eylan," he whispered. "I have no idea."

"SAM! Wake up, we can't lose this," Eylan shouted at his partner. "This is not my time to return to the Mamodo world. You're brilliant; I know you can prove me right. Help me win this battle!"

"What?" Sam jumped. "Oh, sorry Eylan, I wasn't focusing. Right, I think I have another idea." _Gigano Frigar_ Eylan once more fired a huge arrow at the lion. The arrow slammed into the creature but didn't hurt him.

"What are you doing?" the lion asked them. "You know you can't hurt me."

"That's what you think!" Sam yelled. _Gigano Frigar Gigano Frigar _Two more arrows hit the lion and exploded with no noticeable impact. "COME ON EYLAN!" _GIGANO FRIGAR _The arrow was launched again but this time the lion winced. "_Got him_!" Sam thought.

"It's hopeless give up!" the lion smashed the roof that Sam and Eylan were standing on. It buckled and they fell through it to towards the ground. Eylan grabbed Sam and held Sam above himself to protect him from the fall. CRUNCH! Eylan cried out in pain.

"NO!" Sam yelled. "Eylan talk to me!" Eylan lay there groaning.

The lion leapt into the building with his partner on his back. "He's finished and your next!" the lion growled.

"You, hurt, my, partner," Sam spoke each word slowly. The green book he held burst into green light. "I will win, I will! You can't stop me!"

"What can you do without your partner?" the lion said, amused.

"He has one," Eylan stood once more. One of his arms was at a strange angle and as it moved he winced.

"You will not hurt Eylan or anybody ever again," Sam said. GIGANO FRIGAR The huge arrow appeared again except it crackled with waves of energy. Eylan aimed right at the lion. "Goodbye," Sam said. The arrow flew and hit the lion in the chest and blew him back against a wall. His partner dropped from behind him, his book flaming up.

"No," the lion whispered. "I must complete my mission! NOOOOOO!" The lion vanished without a trace.

His partner groaned and tried to stand but failed. Sam rushed to the young boy's side. "Stay down, you're hurt."

"I'm sorry," the young boy began to cry. "They forced me to help them. If any book keeper tries to escape or not do what they are ordered to do…" He left off sobbing.

"You been through a lot," Sam said soothingly. "Let's get you to a safe place." He picked the young boy up and left the building with Eylan close behind, clutching his arm.

EN

Please review. I have nothing else to say.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Sirongo (This is the lion mamodo) 76th in the fight for king

Partner: Alvin

Book: Orange Burned by Eylan

Spells:

Jaron He gains strength and strong defense

Fapex He doubles in size and gains tons of power


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Guardians

"So you were forced to work for this Mamodo?" Sam looked at Alvin. "What did you say her name was?" They were all back at Chris's house sitting in the living room. Chris sat in his usual chair with Dijon lying upside down on the back of it, Rachel sat on a couch with Len, and Sam and Eylan stood on either side of the chair Alvin was sitting in.

"Her name is Sachiriku," Alvin replied. "She's the one who started that group. We were supposed to be taking out Mamodo without any danger to ourselves. Some people were interested and even excited to join but some of us like me didn't want to do it. We were forced to though because if we didn't…" His voice trailed off. He took a deep breath. "If we didn't they would torture us. We couldn't burn our books because there were too many others that were loyal to Sachiriku. There was no escape. Until I met you guys." He looked hopefully at the others. "Is there any way that maybe you could help deal with Sachiriku? Please, there are so many who need your help!"

Sam looked around the room at the other teams. "I'm going. I don't know about you guys but if someone needs my help then I'm going."

Dijon rolled over. "I want to help to! Those Mamodo are evil, forcing others to work for them! Let's help Chris." Chris nodded in agreement. Everyone looked at Rachel and Len.

"Hey, I already told you, I got in this when we beat Gramin," Rachel said. "We're going to help."

"Good," Sam smiled at everyone. "Then it's settled. We go now. We need to deal with this threat now." He turned to Alvin. "If you don't want to come you can tell us where to go and we will deal with it."

Alvin shook his head. "I left some friends behind. Besides, you'll need me to help you get through that place. I know how to get around."

"Then it's settled," Chris stood. "Let's go tomorrow morning." He suddenly thought of something and turned to Alvin with a questioning look on his face. "Where is this place we are going to exactly?"

Alvin took a deep breath then looked at Chris square in the eye. "Washington D.C."

The Next Day

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Dijon asked impatiently. Nearby Alvin skipped nervously back and forth on his feet. Mr. Brown sat in a large, fancy car nearby.

"I told you," Chris replied. "We have to wait for Rachel and Len. It would be foolish to go without them."

"Nice car," Sam said staring at the vehicle. "Whose is it?"

"It's my dad's," Chris replied. "He doesn't have it with him because where he was going was to far away to use a car."

"Hi, sorry we're late!" Rachel ran up with Len close behind.

"Good, now we can go," Sam looked at Alvin. "Show us the way."

They all got into the car and drove off. Chris leaned over to Mr. Brown. "Thanks for helping us out."

"It's no problem," Brown replied. "When I heard of what you were doing, I knew it was the right thing to do. All those poor people being treated so horribly by that Mamodo."

"Okay, now you have to go this way," Alvin was sitting in the front seat beside Mr. Brown to help him.

"_Here we go_," Chris thought. "_We finally get our chance to take this Mamodo down_."

Two Hours Later

"Good, we're finally here," Sam looked around the warehouse they had pulled up in front of. It was huge! "_I wonder what happened here_," Sam thought. "_This place is too big, to have just shut down like this_." There were suspicious dents and scorch marks all over it. "Somehow," Sam said quietly. "I don't think anyone intended for this place to become like this."

Alvin hung his head. "I am ashamed to admit that this place was taken over by Sachiriku, and I was one of the ones that helped to do it. It's a factory that wasn't needed for anything major and it was easy for Sachiriku to take over without anyone noticing. The workers are all trapped inside."

"Well after we're done with this Sachiriku person, she won't be destroying any more places!" Dijon declared.

Alvin smiled at him sadly. "If only it were that easy. You see, like I said before, Sachiriku has many Mamodo under her control."

Suddenly Chris heard a creaking sound. He looked up to see a gargoyle crouching on the edge roof of the building. Chris frowned. "A gargoyle? What's a gargoyle doing on a building like this?" Suddenly something clicked in his brain and he spun around wildly. "Everyone! Get down!"

_Maolan _The voice that spoke the word echoed all around them. The gargoyle opened its mouth and small balls of energy rained down on the group.

"Dijon, up in the air, now!" Chris spun around whipping out his book. Dijon leapt into the path of the attack. _Dondias_ Dijon spun around rapidly and created a miniature tornado around himself. The balls of energy were caught in the vortex and faded away. Dijon stopped spinning and stumbled, momentarily dizzy from his spin.

The gargoyle flew from its perch and swept gracefully over their heads. "Welcome, my name is Rogrune. I am a guardian of this place. What brings you here?"

"I'm Chris, and my friends and I are here to take down Sachiriku!" Chris called up to Rogrune.

Rogrune landed back on his spot on the building and looked at Chris carefully. "Sachiriku? Why would you want to fight her?"

Alvin stepped forward and faced the creature. "Sachiriku is evil! She hurts people and Mamodo and forces them to do what she tells them to do!"

Rogrune stared at Alvin thoughtfully. "I know you. You're Sirongo's partner, aren't you? You're the one they are looking for."

Alvin stared at Rogrune in disbelief. "Didn't you hear a thing I said? Please, you have to listen to me! What you're doing is wrong!"

Rogrune ignored his pleas. "If I bring you to Sachiriku, she will reward me!" Rogrune suddenly dove forward towards Alvin.

"You can't have him!" Dijon leapt in the way but Rogrune easily swatted him aside and grabbed Alvin. He flew off with Alvin back into the building.

"No! Listen to m…" Alvin's cries were lost as the gargoyle vanished. It was silent once more.

"No, Alvin!" Sam ran to the entrance of the building and looked into the darkness. "He's gone," Sam whispered. He spun around and stared at the rest of the group. "We have to save him!"

"Calm down Sam," Chris walked to his friend's side. "We will save him, and everyone else that is trapped inside." He turned to the others. "We need flashlights. It's dark in there."

"We got one," Rachel held it up. "Now let's go already."

They entered silent building and began their search. As they went deeper it began to get lighter. Finally Len waved at the others behind her. "I see a room up ahead." They all walked into the next room where they found a huge machine that they couldn't even begin to describe. It was connected by pipes, wires, cords, and everything in between.

"What is this stuff?" Dijon asked Chris.

"I'm not sure," Chris looked around at the equipment. "I think this was some kind of factory."

"Welcome," another voice boomed out of nowhere. "I am the second guardian. It's unusual that people would get this far but, as Rogrune explained to me, he was otherwise preoccupied." A tiny golem-like creature stepped out from behind some wires. It was very small, with a body completely made of rock. "I am Kelan."

"This doesn't look too hard," Rachel stepped forward with Len. "Let us take care of this one."

"Never underestimate an opponent," the tiny golem said calmly. "Sometimes they are bigger then you know."

As before with Rogrune a voice called out of nowhere. _Torogen_ Kelan's body began to crackle and a huge twister of earth spun around him. When it cleared he was at least ten feet tall, and that was before the power of his spell kicked in. One of his fists grew to massive proportions. He swung his arm forward toward Len.

"Look out!" Dijon cried.

_LaShield_ The purple book in Rachel's hands began to glow. An energy shield appeared in a ball shape around Len. The fist of the golem slammed into her shield and the shield began to crack but it held.

"Hm," Calzen looked at them carefully. "A shield. Interesting."

"That's not all we have!" Rachel said. The book's glow grew. _Meogra_ A meteor flew out of Len's hand and struck Kelan on the shoulder. The blast blew his arm clear off. "We got him!" Rachel said triumphantly.

Kelan looked at his injury with a bored expression on his face. "Only my arm? That's nothing."

_Brogay_ The voice from around them called out once more. The earth around Kelan suddenly swirled up and formed into another arm.

Kelan looked back at Len and Rachel's astonished faces. "See? Losing an arm is nothing. I can regenerate any body part with that spell."

Rachel recovered from her shock quickly. "Len hit him now!" _RaMeogra _Len fired a bunch of meteors from her hands in a rapid fire attack. The meteors hit Kelan and blew away chunks of his body, but instead of trying to dodge, he stood still and took the hits.

_Brogay_ Kelan once more regenerated all of himself back.

"It's pointless," he told them. "Nothing will hurt me permanently."

"Len!" Rachel called out. "We have one last chance; we have to completely destroy his body in one strike. We have to use our big spell! Ready?" _Gigano Meogra_ Len fired a single meteor straight up and it blew a hole through the ceiling and flew off into the sky. For a moment nothing happened, then a rumbling started and a huge meteor smashed through the ceiling and fell towards Kelan.

_Jeroga_ Kelan slammed his hands into the earth and the ground formed into a massive rhino. The meteor hit the rhino and the both pushed against each other. Just when the rhino was about to win Rachel focused all her power into the meteor and to two powerful spells completely obliterated each other.

"Rachel!" Len leapt to her partner's side as she collapsed. "Are you okay Rachel?"

"I should be fine," Rachel gasped for breath. "I put my all into that spell and I'm not sure how much energy I have left."

_Masegen_ Kelan slammed his hands into the ground and a wave of earth rushed towards Rachel and Len.

"Rachel, do something!" Len said to her partner fearfully.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered. "I guess this is it."

"No!" Len yelled. "This isn't over!" Len hurled herself in the way of the attack, and took the brunt of it. BOOM! Len flew through the air and crashed to the ground a ways away.

"No, Len!" Rachel tried to crawl over to her partner.

"Rachel, stay back," Len stood back up once more. "I refuse to give up. There are too many counting on us. Think of all the people here who need our help! Rachel, think of Alvin!"

Rachel stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry Len. I forgot." Rachel pulled herself to her feet. "I can't stay down when so many are counting on me!" The purple book she held erupted with light! Rachel turned to the next page of the book where a new set of words appeared. "This is it Len! The seventh spell!" _Riozen_ A hole appeared where Kelan stood, and he vanished!

"Where did he go?" the voice, that called out Kelan's spells, asked.

"He is in the void," Len replied. "I have summoned a dark hole. Give us your book and I will let him go."

"N-No," the voice stammered. "I can't, you don't know what they would do to me!"

"Forget about Sachiriku!" Len continued. "Do you really want your partner to stay where he is? If he stays for to long he will be gone forever."

"You're bluffing! You wouldn't kill him!"

"Are you certain?" Len replied viciously. When there was no reply she yelled, "Hey! I'm asking you a question! Are you certain I wouldn't keep him in there?" For a moment there was silence, then from behind a machine nearby, a frightened boy stepped out. On the front of his shirt was a small microphone. He took it off and reluctantly handed Rachel his brown book. A few moments later Kelan appeared, he was there just long enough to see his book go up in flames. He didn't even have enough time to say anything before he was gone.

Meanwhile

Rogrune flew into a dark room. In his arms was Alvin. He set the young boy down before a girl who stood in the shadows. She looked at Rogrune. "Good work, go and destroy the intruders and we will speak of this afterwards." Rogrune nodded and left. The girl turned to Alvin and smiled at him. "It's good to see you again, Alvin."

Alvin stood shaking. "I can't say the same about you, Sachiriku."

Sachiriku shrugged. "It doesn't matter whether you care or not," She narrowed her eyes at him. "You will pay for what happened to Sirongo."

As Rogrune flew down the passageways back to the fight, he heard screams coming from the room where he had taken Alvin. He shivered, glad he had not had to stay.

EN

Please review, I haven't had anyone tell me whether or not they like my story. I just been getting some weird comments.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Kelan 75th in the fight for king

Partner: Arthur

Book: Brown Burned by Len

Spells:

Torogen Fist grows huge

Masegen Slams the ground with fists and creates a shockwave

Brogay Heals any injury

Jeroga Summons a huge rhino from the ground

Here is Len's new spell

Riozen A dark hole appears close to Len and absorbs everything is touches forcing it into darkness

The stats on Rogrune will come out later in the next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Final Guardians

They left the defeated human far behind, tied up. Chris looked at Rachel, who was being supported by Len, with concern. "Maybe you should stay behind," he suggested.

He flinched as she stared frostily at him. "I'm in this with the rest of you; get it in your head. As long as my book is fine, Len and I will keep going."

Sam turned around and did something that they had not seen him do before, he glowered at them. "Come on! We have to catch up to Rogrune!" Chris and Rachel gave each other a surprised glance as he strode off down the hall at a swift walk with Eylan close behind.

"What's eating him?" Rachel asked Chris.

Chris suddenly looked uncomfortable and would not meet her eye. "It's not my place to tell you that. At least, not now."

Before anyone could say anything more, the gargoyle, Rogrune, flew around the corner in front of them. "Found you!" he crowed in triumph.

"There you are," Sam snarled as he whipped out his book and it lit up. "Where is Alvin?"

Rogrune looked strangely unnerved. "He's with Sachiriku now. Let me give you some advice. You must be strong since you beat Kelan but…" his voice trailed off for a moment and he looked at the ground. "You should leave right now. You will probably beat me, but there is no way you can beat Sachiriku and all the others with your tiny group. Leave, that's all I can say."

"What?" Chris was surprised "You seemed like you wanted Sachiriku to take us out and now you want us just to go home and forget all this?"

"Stay out of this Chris!" Sam said. "I don't care how many of you there are! I'll take you all down! I WILL save Alvin."

Rogrune stared at Sam in amazement for a moment then sighed. "You don't know what you are saying. She is so strong, no one can beat her. When you saw me earlier, well, I thought you were just another group of kids, but you had that boy, Alvin, with you and I knew you were important. Please, don't get me wrong, I don't want to work for her but I have to." He lowered his eyes sadly. "She promised my human so much, and there is nothing I can do to change his mind."

"Fine, you have to battle us, let's get this over with," Sam said. He started to move forward with Eylan.

Chris grabbed Sam's shoulder. "No, I will fight him."

Sam shrugged Chris's arm off. "What are you talking about? He captured Alvin, I going to take him down."

"No, what are you talking about?" Chris stared ferociously into Sam's eyes. "You're stronger then I am. If Sachiriku is so powerful then you will need to save your strength so that you can fight her. I know what you are feeling, you told me years ago, remember? Calm down and think, I have to fight this battle."

Sam sighed and looked at the ground for a moment. "Fine, but make it quick."

Chris reached down behind Dijon and pulled out his book. He began to stride towards Rogrune. "Don't worry. He won't take long."

"So you foolishly ignored my warning?" Rogrune was surprised for a moment then he snarled at them, "Fine! If that is the way you want it!" He reached over and touched a portable phone on his shoulder. "It's time to fight, Keith."

A voice replied through his phone. "It's about time." Suddenly, behind Rogrune on a balcony far above their heads was a young man holding a grey book. In his other hand he held a microphone. "Let's begin." His voice boomed out around them. _Maolan_ Rogrune opened his mouth and fired small balls of energy from it.

"Dijon," Chris said. "Same as we did before!" _Dondias _Dijon began to rotate and he created a mini tornado around himself, which sucked up all of the attack and dispersed it.

Before Dijon could stop his tornado however, the man on the far off balcony readied another spell. _Dalone_ Rogrune shaped himself into a torpedo shape. He began to spin and flew directly at Dijon! Rogrune's claws slashed into Dijon and Dijon fell back towards to ground where Chris caught him. _Maolan _Rogrune rained the balls of energy down on the duo below. There was an explosion and Dijon and Chris vanished inside it!

"Ow," Chris emerged from the dust with Dijon beside him. Both of them were covered in cuts. "Dijon, look right at them," Chris ordered. _Amerillian_ A blast of wind rushed towards Rogrune.

"Give it up," Keith said. _Dalone_ Rogrune spun into the wind attack and destroyed it easily. "This is pointless," Keith continued. "No matter what you do I can always beat it with no problem at all." _Dalone_

"We have a few more tricks of our own!" Chris snapped back as the gargoyle spun towards them once more. _Alfain _Air began to swirl in Dijon's hand and it formed a ball. He rushed towards Rogrune.

"We won't give up," Dijon said. He slammed the air attack into Rogrune and the two held there for a moment pushing against each other.

Suddenly Rogrune blasted through, throwing Dijon through the air. "You won't stop m-" Rogrune began right before the ball of air sticking to his claws exploded. He was blown backwards towards his partner.

"Follow it through, Dijon," Chris yelled. _Amerillian_ A blast of wind from Dijon's mouth struck Rogrune hard and smashed him into the balcony where his partner was. The two fell together into a heap.

Keith untangled himself and stood up. "You'll pay for that! Rogrune, go!" _Gigano Maolan_ Rogrune opened his mouth wide, and he began firing huge balls of energy from it.

"Look out!" Chris grabbed Dijon's hand and pulled him out of the way. The attack began slamming behind them as they ran.

"You can't run forever," Keith smiled at them. "Eventually we will get you, there is no escape."

Dijon stopped and pulled his hand away from Chris. "He's right, we can't run forever but we can still escape his attack. Chris, get me close to him."

Chris looked at his partner with concern. "I hope you know what you're doing." _Dureigngo_ Dijon sprouted wings from his back and flew over the attack.

"Ha, you left your partner unguarded," Keith said gleefully. _Maolan_ Rogrune was opening his mouth to fire the attack when Dijon slammed into him from above.

"You will not hurt Chris or anyone else!" Dijon grabbed Rogrune's mouth and forced it closed. "Chris," Dijon called over his shoulder. "The fourth spell, now!"

Chris nodded. _Dondias _Dijon began to spin and pulled Rogrune with him into the tornado he created! Dijon aimed the tornado towards Keith and leapt out of it leaving it to grab the human and slam both him and his Mamodo into each other. In the collision Rogrune's book was popped lose from Keith's hands!

Keith looked up at the book above him. "Rogrune, get it!"

Rogrune looked uncertain for a moment then turned to Dijon. "I trust you know what to do."

Chris powered up his book. _Amerillian_ The blast of wind shredded the book and its remains caught on fire.

Dijon looked at Rogrune, who was fading, surprised. "Why did you let us do it?"

"When you all came," Rogrune began. "I was uncertain of what to make of you, but from what you said, it made me think." He looked Dijon straight in the eye. "Was what I was doing right?" Rogrune faded away with his book leaving a scorch mark on the ground where it landed.

Chris collapsed. "Dijon, I don't think I can take anymore. I'm out of power."

"That's just perfect for me," came a voice from down the passageway ahead. Everyone looked up to see a slender, wavy figure stepped out of the path. It was a fox/dog/cat, they weren't exactly sure. The wavy part of the creature was obvious, it had four long tails. Following it out of the path was a girl holding a pink book.

Keith was horrified. "Telan," he gasped. "I can explain…" He was silenced by her fierce gaze.

"You can explain to Sachiriku," she turned back to the others. "You have been causing us a lot of setbacks. It's about time you left this world. Amy, attack."

"No," Sam fumed. "I'm going to have to fight before we reach Sachiriku."

Amy readied her book. _Burgo _Telan's tails stretched over her head and raced right for Eylan!

Suddenly a voice rang out of nowhere. _Zagaren_ A suit of armor leapt into the way of Telan's attack and raised a shield as big as itself in front of the attack. CLANG! The tails bounced off and retracted back into position.

"Jaran?" Sam looked at the suit of armor. "What are you doing here?"

"That would be because of me," a girl, holding a brown book, walked out of the path behind Sam. "Remember me? After you beat us we watched you guys hoping for a way to help you back. We'll take this Mamodo down, just watch us."

Sam looked at her and frowned. "That's good, but there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked, startled. "Is something wrong?"

"What's your name? You didn't mention it last time." Sam said.

The girl laughed. "I'm Lucy."

"Hey! Listen to me! You will pay for interfering," Telan growled at Lucy and Jaran, who stared at her impassively (although it is hard to decipher an expression on a suit of armor).

Amy powered up her book. _Delaz_ Telan launched her tails around Jaran and raised him into the air and started crushing.

"You don't understand the danger your in," Lucy said. _Leago _A spear appeared in Jaran's hands and he hurled straight for Telan, but just before it could hit her she retracted her tails and dodged out of the way as a blur.

"Whoa, she is fast," Lucy said to Jaran, when she looked around she frowned. "Hey, where did she go?" Jaran pointed straight up and Lucy gasped in amazement. Telan was running upside-down on the ceiling directly above them.

_Burgo _Telan leapt off the ceiling and fired her tails down at Jaran again. BONG! Jaran stumbled back as the blows left a ringing sound resonating through the air. "What is that?" Amy yelled over the noise.

Telan landed and crouched covering her ears. After several seconds the sound ended. Telan stood up weakly. "I heard of Mamodo like you. Your not inside the armor, you are part of the armor. This is going to be harder then I thought."

The book Amy was holding glowed brightly. "Let's go Telan." _Bareg _Spikes appeared on end Telan's tails. Telan fired her four tails again at Jaran.

_Zagaren _A shield appeared in Jaran's hands again. THUNK! The spike tipped tails pushed through the shield and slammed into Jaran leaving dents in his armor.

"Jaran, this is our chance," Lucy yelled. _Jergo _The shield disappeared and a battle ax appeared in Jaran's hands. Jaran brought the battle ax down managing the cut the tips off of the tails as Telan was pulling them back.

Telan shrieked in pain and glared furiously at Jaran. "I'm done with this battle! Amy, use our strongest spell."

_Delfin _Telan's tails launched all over the room and began to wrap around everything. Lucy's arms were encased almost instantly and she was lifted into the air. Jaran was wrapped up from the waist down but was being rapidly wrapped up.

"Jaran, it's up to you!" Lucy called down. _Dabrawlgo_ Twin sharp chains appeared, one wrapped around each of Jaran's arms. He swung the chains at Telan, who leapt out of the way easily.

"Do you really think you can hit me with those?" Telan laughed at him.

For the first time since the battle began, Jaran spoke. "I was not aiming for you," his voice sounded like it was coming from a long ways away. "You were standing in front of your book keeper, thanks for moving." He launched the chains at Amy and wrapped them around the book in her hands.

"Stop him!" Telan hurled herself at the book, but Jaran yanked it back to himself out of her reach and proceeded to shred it apart. "No, I lost," Telan whispered before vanishing. Lucy began to fall as Telan's tails vanished, but Jaran caught her easily.

"Wow," Sam said from a corner of the room. "That was close." He smiled at them. "Thanks."

"Come fight me after this is over," Lucy grinned at him. "I plan on winning this time." The two fighters walked back the way they came from and were gone.

Not Far Away

Sachiriku stopped pacing her room. Another Mamodo presence was gone, and she could tell it wasn't one Mamodo of the group she wanted destroyed. She turned to a small Mamodo that was in the room, awaiting her orders. "Get the others," she told him. "They will be needed." The Mamodo nodded and rushed from the room.

As he ran through the passageways of the building with his partner, who had been waiting outside the room, he heard and noise and stopped. From out of the gloom stepped a black furred wolf and a young boy holding a black book. The wolf spoke softly. "We can't have you going and raising the alarm, can we?"

EN

I've only got six reviews and twelve chapters! Could someone out there review on something? I don't really care, do you have a favorite character? A Mamodo you made up that I can use? Do you like my story or is it just junk? Something?? (Admittedly I haven't had my story on here very long) Oh, and yes Lumoss returned and defeated that Mamodo.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Rogrune 73rd in the fight for king

Partner: Keith

Book: Grey Burned by Dijon

Spells:

Maolan Fires multiple energy balls from his mouth

Dalone Spins rapidly and slashes opponent with claws

Gigano Maolan The stronger version of Maolan with but larger

Name: Telan 72nd in the fight for king

Partner: Amy

Book: Pink Burned by Jaran

Spells:

Burgo Tails extend to strike opponent

Delaz Wraps tails around opponent and crushes them

Bareg Spikes appear on the eng of her tails

Delfin Tails are launched into the room and wrap around everything immobilizing the enemy

Name: Unknown 71st in the fight for king

Partner: Unknown

Book: Burned by Lumoss

Here are Jaran's new spells

Zagaren A huge shield appears in Jaran's hands

Dabrawlgo Twin giant chains appear wrapped around Jaran's arms


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Mamodo of Blood

"Looks like we are about there!" Sam said as the friends walked down the tunnel. He turned and looked at the others. "I really think you guys should turn back. I don't need you here."

Chris and Rachel ignored him and walked right past him. "Come on, you're falling behind." Chris called over his shoulder.

Sam ran up to them and glared at them. "I'm serious, are you even listening?"

"What? Listen to you tell us off all over again?" Rachel asked. "Nope, I don't believe we are."

Sam sighed and smiled at them. "Thanks guys." They finally walked out of the end of the tunnel into a massive room. The room was practically empty except for a single door at the opposite side from them. Sam's face hardened and his book began to glow softly. "There it is. I just know we're here."

As they stepped towards the door, it opened and a small girl stepped out followed close behind by a boy with a blood red book. The girl saw them and narrowed her eyes. "I was trying to find out what happened to my messenger and now I know why he vanished."

"_Messenger? What messenger_? _All we fought were guardians_," Chris thought to himself. He looked around the room and saw a tuft of black fur on one of the walls nearby. Suddenly he realized. "_Lumoss…he was here_," Chris thought.

"You're Sachiriku aren't you?" Sam glared furiously at girl.

The girl looked at him critically for a moment. "You, three…finally I get to deal with you myself instead of relying on incompetent servants."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I thought they were under the illusion that you were their ally, or partner."

Sachiriku smiled for the first time. "They were just tools to get me what I wanted, but you brats have dealt with many of them, haven't you? I grow tired of these games of continually sending and losing more of them. You have evaded me long enough." She looked at Chris and Rachel, who were being supported by their Mamodo, and smiled. "I see that you are very foolish. You have drained yourselves and yet you still keep coming, if only to see the outcome."

"Enough talk! Where is Alvin?" Sam shouted at her.

"I see no reason to tell you," Sachiriku replied. "Just know that after this fight, he will be receiving the same fate as you brats."

"I'm done! You're going down!" Sam yelled. _Frigar _Eylan transformed and dropped on one knee and aimed his arrow straight for Sachiriku.

_Gorshiera_ The boy behind Sachiriku spoke for the first time. Gashes appeared on Sachiriku's arms and blood from her formed into a shield in front of her. The arrow struck the shield and vanished. _Blogoagu_ Sachiriku slashed the air and created blades, from the shield in front of her, which flew towards Eylan.

"You won't stop us with that kind of attack!" Sam yelled. _ArShield_ Eylan's bow began to spin rapidly in his hands and formed a shield in front of him. The blades bounced off easily. "Come on!" Sam shouted angrily. "Don't play around!"

Sachiriku chuckled. "You don't want me to play around? All right."

_Blogoagshi_ Sachiriku raised her hands and gathered the blood already spilled and formed it into a beam type attack that lanced towards Eylan again!

_ArShield_ Eylan once more had his bow shield out. The blood attack hit his shield and was held back for a moment before rushing through and striking him, sending him spiraling through the air.

Sam rushed forward and caught Eylan. "Eylan, get ready for our usual strategy." Eylan nodded and stood back up. _Frigen _Eylan launched another arrow but this one was aimed at the ground in front of Sachiriku and exploded, blasting dust into the air. Eylan and Sam ran into the dust cloud and vanished from view.

When the dust cleared Sachiriku looked around. "Where did they go?" She asked, turning around to look at her partner.

_Gigano Frigar _An arrow hit Sachiriku, sending her flying away. Sam and Eylan had been standing right behind her! "We usually would go after your partner's book with that strategy, but you didn't walk out into the open," Sam admitted as he and Eylan spun around to face her partner. "As it is…"

_Hopblogu_ Sachiriku slammed into them from behind and threw them away.

"Ow…" Sam stood weakly. "That blow was unusually powerful coming from a Mamodo her size. They must be using a strength enhancement spell. We were so close…"

Sachiriku stared at them furiously. "You won't get another chance to get that close again! I'm taking you down now." She hurled herself at them.

"Eylan, knock her down!" Sam cried as his book flared up with power. _Frigar_ An arrow slammed into Sachiriku but she blasted it off and kept coming. _Gigano Frigar _A larger arrow hit Sachiriku and threw her back a little ways. "We're doing it Eylan!" Sam said triumphantly, as Sachiriku lay groaning on the ground. "She's weakening!"

_Heagora _Sachiriku glowed for a moment then stood. Eylan and Sam gasped. She was completely healed!

"Surprised?" Sachiriku asked amusedly. "I am invincible. No matter how much you hurt me, I can just heal it all."

_Blogoagu_ Gashes appeared on Sachiriku's newly healed arms and she threw blades that were created from the blood all over the field.

"You tried this before, remember?" Sam said. _Arshield_ Eylan readied his bow shield for the coming blow. When the blades hit the shield they blew right through it and threw Eylan through the air onto Sam.

"You just don't get it do you?" Sachiriku grinned wickedly. "I gain power for all the blood that is already on the field! Like I said, I am invincible! Soon you will all be dead and I will unleash my Mamodo on everyone else in this world! Your little friend Alvin thought he could stop me too, but look where that got him!" Sachiriku clapped her hands and two Mamodo walked out of her room. In their hands was Alvin, who was cut all over. They could see that his shirt was shredded and he had deep gashes in his chest.

Sam was horrified. "Alvin, no…" He turned back to Sachiriku in fury. "How dare you!" _Gigano Frigar_ A large arrow flew towards Sachiriku, who looked at it disdainfully.

_Gorshiera_ A shield appeared in front of Sachiriku. The arrow hit the shield with incredible force and blew it apart blasting Sachiriku across the field into the far wall.

When Sachiriku stood she was shaking with fury. "You're dead."

_Blogoagu _Sachiriku aimed at Sam and slashed the air sendingthe blades of blood flying straight for him!

"Look out!" Eylan leapt in the way of the attack.

Sam's eyes widened. "No! Don't do it…" Eylan shook as he took the attack and he fell heavily back to the ground. One of the blades got around Eylan and nicked off the end of his book. "No…" Sam gasped as he looked down at Eylan's shredded chest. Then he noticed the smoldering book. "Eylan, your book…"

"I noticed," Eylan stood back up with blood dripping from him.

Sam pulled on Eylan. "Sit down; you're in no condition to stand."

"Sam, please, this is all I have left don't waste it," Eylan replied. "We have to save Alvin."

"You're hopeless," Sachiriku sneered as she turned away.

_Frigen _BLAM! Sachiriku fell to the ground, her back smoking from the blast. She stood and glared at them.

"You still have some fight in you?" she said. "Fine, I'll finish you with my strongest spell."

Her book glowed brighter then they had ever seen it glow. _Dioga Bloashua _Sachiriku raised her hands above her head and all the blood on the field formed into a huge figure that looked somewhat like an angel, but there was something sinister about it. (Besides the fact that it was made from blood) Sachiriku brought her hands down and the gigantic creature began to move forward.

"Sam," Eylan looked at his partner who was staring at the creature horrified. "Don't be afraid. I can beat this thing."

"But, how?" Sam gawked at his friend.

"I'm going anyways," Eylan nodded at his book which was about halfway burned. "Don't make my last moments on this world pointless. Look at Alvin. He needs you. Give me power."

Sam looked at Alvin for a moment then turned back to Eylan and nodded. "You're right. We can still save him." The green book in Sam's hands erupted with light and covered the two with its radiance. "THE FIFTH SPELL!" Sam shouted. _Giga Frigar_ A regular sized arrow appeared on Eylan's bow and he dropped to one knee and aimed at the blood angel.

"You're going to stop me with that tiny thing?" Sachiriku cackled. "You've lost your mind."

"Oh, be quiet," Eylan replied. He continued to look along his bow at the oncoming attack. "I've got it."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Its weak point."

Sachiriku stared at Eylan for a moment then smiled. "My strongest attack has no weakness."

"Then let's find out shall we?" Eylan replied. He fired the arrow straight for the middle of the angel. The arrow struck it hard and sunk into it. All was silence for a moment, and then the angel began to shake.

Sachiriku's eyes widened. "What's happening?" Suddenly the angel exploded and droplets of blood rained down. "No! That's impossible!" Sachiriku shrieked. "How dare you?!" she yelled at Eylan.

"I'm not done," he replied calmly. The arrow whizzed down from the sky and slammed point blank in Sachiriku's book.

"No, impossible," Sachiriku whispered as she vanished from sight.

Sam turned and glared at the two Mamodo holding Alvin, and raised his book threateningly. The Mamodo looked at each other then dropped Alvin and ran. Eylan and Sam collapsed side by side, one from exhaustion and the other from pain. "We did it," Sam smiled and Eylan as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Its all right," Eylan replied a grin covering his face. "Take care of everyone. Goodbye." Eylan faded from view.

Sam pulled himself back to his feet and walked over to Alvin. "Alvin, are you okay? Answer me!" Alvin remained silent. Sam hung his head and cried. "I'm sorry. I was too late."

"It's not too late," a young woman and a star Mamodo sat beside him. "I can help him." _Mo Realis_ A glow covered Alvin and his wounds began to close.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. "How did you get here?"

"That would be me again," Sam turned around to see Lucy and Jaran standing behind him. "We found them and all these others in some locked room, turns out Sachiriku kept prisoners," Lucy waved her hand absently at some others behind her. She looked around the room critically. "You guys can't do anything right without me, can you?" then she frowned. "Where is that elf guy that was with you?"

Sam didn't reply but turned back to Alvin, who was waking up. "What happened?" Alvin looked at Sam groggily and then noticed he wasn't holding his book. "Where's Eylan?" Sam's eyes filled with tears again and he began to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" Rachel asked Chris. "This isn't like Sam, and you said you would tell me why." Dijon, Len, Lucy, and Jaran looked over at Chris also.

Chris looked at the all of the others. "I guess I better tell you guys then. Come over here." He walked off, followed by Dijon, Rachel, Len, Lucy, and Jaran, all of whom kept looking back at Sam. Chris sighed. "It started about five years ago. Sam had a baby brother. One night while his parents were out, he and his brother were left with a babysitter. There was a moment when Sam was left alone with his brother while the babysitter went to get something. Sam was playing with his brother when…" Chris left off for a moment and let it sink in. "You know what I mean. Sam was devastated. His parents knew that his brother had heart problems and could have gone any minute but they forgot to tell Sam that. They never realized… It was two years before he knew the truth and those two years destroyed him. Even after he knew what happened he still partially blamed himself. A year after that, I met him. My parents heard what happened from his parents and they told me. They warned me to be careful about what I said around him, and I was, but he was never sad. Sam was always happy. He told me he was happy because Joseph was always happy. Joseph, it turned out, was his little brother." Chris stared at them. "There you have it. Sam always would 'adopt' the kids that he met. That is why he was so close to Alvin. When he lost Eylan to save Alvin, it was like losing one brother to save another. That is what he feels." Everyone turned to look at Sam, who was still sitting down, though not crying any more.

Lucy approached him carefully. "Are you all right?"

Sam began to shake and then turned around. He was laughing. "WOW! That was a great battle don't you think?"

"Um, yes?" Lucy was startled by his quick attitude change.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world," Sam grinned broadly as he set off, with Alvin in tow. "Let's get out of this place." Everyone walked the tunnels of the building in silence. When they stepped into the sunlight, those who had trapped in the building for weeks began to cheer and bounce around.

Chris walked up to Sam. "Glad to have you back."

Sam nodded and looked up at the sky. "_Thank you Eylan_." Sam thought. "_You gave us the hope we needed. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. I'll find someone worthy to be king_."

EN

Firstly, yes Kurama, this is the same Sachiriku that you gave me. (Although she had a major attitude shift) This ends the Sachiriku saga. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Sachiriku 71st in the fight for king

Partner: Rogar

Book: Blood Red Burned by Eylan

Spells: Go to the review section of my story

Here is Eylan's new spell

Giga Frigar A perfectly aimed arrow that can find the weak point in anything


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A New Resolve

It took at least two days for Chris and the others to find everyone who was captured a way home. When it all settled down, the original team, minus Eylan, had one last meeting in the living room.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments before Chris spoke up. "So, what are you going to do now, Sam?"

"Well, I guess I'll go home," Sam replied. "I don't have much else I can do right now without him."

Alvin looked down at the floor sadly. "What's wrong?" Dijon asked him.

Alvin sighed. "I wish I had a home to go to."

"Well then come with me!" Sam told him.

Alan was surprised. "What? But, it's my fault that Eylan is gone. If it wasn't for me, you would never have found that place, and he would still be here."

"It's not your fault," Sam said. "Eylan was happy when he went back. He gave up his chance of being king so that we could beat Sachiriku, and save you. Don't blame yourself for what happened. You need a place to stay, right? Well then come with me. My family has plenty of room. I know my parents wouldn't turn you away."

Alan looked hopeful. "Really?"

"Good," Sam continued. "It's settled then."

"Hmph!" Dijon crossed his arms and glared at them. "That's nice at least he got what he wanted."

"What's wrong with you?" Chris asked his partner.

"Remember what I told you when you asked me what king I wanted to be?" Dijon said. "Well I failed."

"Oh," Chris said, then he began to chuckle at everyone else's blank faces. "Sorry, you didn't know. Dijon doesn't want to be king."

"What?" Len asked her eyes widening. "Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you back in the Mamodo world?"

"Because I was chosen to fight," Dijon replied. "I decided I would find one worthy of the title of king and help them reach that goal. I have found several good candidates but instead of me going back to the Mamodo world, one of them has and so I have failed."

"Not completely," Chris replied. "You said there were others you wanted to be king and it's not like every one of them is gone, right?"

"True," Dijon said. "But I'm still frustrated. I thought I would be going down helping someone on their way to become king, not the other way around."

"_What a fascinating person_," Sam thought. "_He doesn't even care about being king. This could get interesting_."

Not long after that, all the others said their goodbyes and started their journeys home. Chris and Dijon were left alone. After several minutes of silence Chris suggested they take a walk. Dijon agreed and they were soon on their way.

"Dijon," Chris began hesitantly. "Perhaps you should reconsider. I mean, you're very good with others and I think you would make a great king."

Dijon remained adamant. "I'm not really interested," he said with a slightly frustrated air.

Chris thought it was more then that but he respected Dijon's decision and they walked in silence for several minutes. When Chris looked down at his partner he noticed Dijon now looked sad. "Thinking about Eylan?" Dijon nodded. "Yeah, me to."

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a voice from above them. _Calaruk_ Spikes rained down towards Chris and Dijon.

Dijon grabbed Chris's hand yanked him out of the way. "Thanks," Chris said. "We never do get a break, do we?"

Dijon smiled. "Nope, get used to it. Here you go." Dijon handed Chris his book and then turned to face that spot where the spikes had come from.

Above them was a man holding a blue book and a small boy, who was obviously a Mamodo. "Finally, I caught up to you," the man said. "I'm Richard, and this is Owlous. We worked for Sachiriku and we were doing great until you came along and took her out. Our group had been shattered ever since and it is your fault entirely. We decided to get even." _Calaruk _

As the spikes drew near to him, Chris opened his book. "Its just another one of Sachiriku's lackeys. We can take him." _Dondias_ Dijon spun into a tornado and caught the spikes. He aimed and launched the tornado at Owlous.

Owlous reacted quickly, grabbing his partner's hand and leaping off the building. The tornado slammed into the building and blasted a hole into it. "Nice spell," Owlous said.

"Let's go Dijon," Chris said. "Close and personal." _Alfain_ Dijon hurled himself forward with a ball of swirling air in his hands.

_Jaruk_ Owlous's hands glowed and a spike appeared in each palm. Dijon drove the ball of air at Owlous, who raised a spike to block it. The ball of air started breaking the spike into pieces and was about to hit flesh when Owlous swung his other spike up and smashed Dijon across the face with it. Dijon flew through the air and crashed into Chris, knocking him over. _Calaruk _Spikes were launched from Owlous's hands straight for them!

"Alfain should work if I can get close enough," Dijon said to Chris.

Chris nodded. _Dureigngo_ Dijon sprouted wings from his back and he flew above the spikes that were coming towards him. He flew high above Owlous then tucked his wings in and dove. _Alfain_ Dijon was cocking his arm back ready to thrust the ball of air at his opponent when Owlous reached up and snagged Dijon's arms and held them away. Then Owlous began to rub his hands up and down on Dijon's arms and Dijon yelled in pain. Chris's eyes widened. "_What is that guy doing_?" he wondered to himself. "_I better stop him quick_." _Amerillian_ The blast of air slammed into Owlous throwing him away from Dijon. "Dijon, are you all right?" Chris asked him. "What happened?"

"He has tiny spikes all over his hands," Dijon replied showing Chris the red lines on his arms. "He was cutting me."

_Laruga_ Spikes suddenly burst from ground underneath Chris and Dijon. The duo was thrown through the air. _Laruga_ As they began to rise more spikes burst out from under them and they were flung once more. "You are pathetic," Richard laughed. "I don't see why Sachiriku had any trouble with you! Perhaps I just chose the wrong ones out of your group. Perhaps you were just some weaklings along for the ride."

Chris stood back up. "Its true we had friends who were stronger then us. They were the ones who really carried the fight and we mostly hung back. One of our friends was even defeated in that place. That friend of ours was worthy to be king, but he lost taking Sachiriku with him. You say that your one of her followers and that you're after the ones who took her down. Well I'm done having my friends protect me from everything. It's our turn to pay them back." _Amerillian_ The white book Chris held erupted with light and the wind blast that Dijon fired from his mouth was much stronger then before.

_SpiShield_ A jagged, spike covered shield appeared in front of Owlous. The wind attack hit the shield but couldn't break through. "You're going to protect your friends?" Richard grinned. "With that weak spell? You have no power. Your weak and I win."

"No, their shield is strong enough to block our spell at full power?" Chris looked down at his book, frustrated. "Come on, where is the power we need? Wait, it's still glowing?" Chris began to flip through his book to the next page. "Yes, we have our newest spell!"

Dijon turned around; his eyes were wide with excitement. "Really? Call it out, quick!"

"It doesn't matter," Richard sneered. "You lose." _Gigano_ _Calaruk_ Owlous raised his hands above his head and an enormous spike, which was pointing straight for Chris, appeared there. "This is our strongest spell," Richard said. "Want to compare power?" Owlous threw the spike straight at them.

"Come on Chris, read the spell!" Dijon yelled at him.

"Alright, this is it." _Zanerdiaruk_ A dark cloud gathered above Dijon and Chris and a huge tornado erupted from it. Dijon's head suddenly swung back, and he began to suck the tornado into his mouth.

"What's going on?" Richard said. For the first time in this battle he was unnerved. Dijon shut his mouth as he swallowed the last of the tornado. He looked straight at Owlous and Richard and opened his mouth again. From his mouth came a giant hawk made completely of air. The hawk clashed with the giant spike spell and destroyed it. Then it dove towards Richard. Owlous leapt in the way and caught on the hawk but he was thrust into Richard and both of them were blown of their feet. The blue book was wrenched from Richard's hands and it caught alight, taking Owlous with it as it vanished.

Dijon and Chris looked at the unconscious Richard then they looked at each other. "Dijon?" Chris asked his partner.

"Yes, Chris?"

"What I said about getting stronger, strong enough to protect everyone. Well, we can't do that around here. We are getting stronger, but they know where we are. We need to step out of the picture. Even for only a little while."

"I agree," Dijon said. "We count on everyone else to bail us out to much. We do need to get stronger."

"Then it's agreed," Chris said. "Let's go."

The next morning the two set out. They took only what they needed, a white book and some money for the road. They left a note explaining everything to Mr. Brown.

"Ready Dijon?"

"Ready Chris."

EN

Alright. Kamara, in your last review you mentioned someone named Ai. Who is that? Everyone else, I just will once more ask for reviews on this story. As you can see some things are going to change. At least for a little while.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Owlous 68th in the fight for king

Partner: Richard

Book: Blue Burned by Dijon

Spells:

Calaruk Spikes launch from hands

SpiShield A round shield of spikes in the air

Laruga Spikes appear from the ground under the opponents

Jaruk A spike grows from each palm

Gigano Calaruk A huge spike appears above Owlous and it aims straight for the opponent


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Gone

Tobias walked down the street in the fading light. He looked over at the creature next to him. Lumoss, the black wolf Mamodo, was magnificent to behold. He was six feet tall and had rippling muscle under his fur but he walked with the grace of a deer. He had not always been so strong. When they had first met Lumoss had been half dead. Tobias could remember the meeting like it was yesterday. He had been walking through a forest, alone, heading back to his house. He and some friends had been playing football and he was exhausted. He was almost home when a wolf had stepped out from behind a tree near him. He was terrified when the creature had suddenly stood on its hind legs, but felt a sudden, strange calm wash over him when the wolf had spoken. It had asked him if he could read the book that it was carrying. He took the book and tried to read it. None of the words had made sense at first; all of them were gibberish to him except the words on the first page. When he told the creature that he could read it, the wolf nodded calmly and fainted on the spot. Since that moment Tobias's life had never been the same. He had fought several battles against strange creatures, along side Lumoss, in an attempt to make the wolf king. In one of those fights he had met a boy named Chris. Chris and his Mamodo named Dijon were in trouble, and Tobias and Lumoss had saved them. Tobias could have left it at that but something about these two had interested him. He had followed them and found out about an evil Mamodo named Sachiriku, who had formed a group of fighters to destroy her opponents at her leisure. He watched as Chris and his friends defeated Sachiriku's Mamodo followers. Tobias himself defeated one of the evil Mamodo when that specific one was going for help from some others. Chris…that boy was the reason Tobias was out here. He needed to speak to Chris about something. He needed Chris's help.

Lumoss noticed his partner watching him. "Is something wrong Tobias?"

"Nothing, buddy, its nothing."

Meanwhile

Mr. Brown was troubled. Chris was gone. He had left a week ago leaving behind him a note explaining not to worry and that he would be fine and that since he had Dijon with him so he should be okay. Mr. Brown shook his head, frustrated. What was the boy thinking? He was only fifteen and couldn't just run off whenever he felt the urge. What would his parents think? They had left Chris in Brown's care and he had failed them. Chris was GONE! Brown shook his head again. Something brushed his leg. He looked down to see his cat at his feet. The cat ran over to the door. "Do you want out?" Brown asked as he followed the cat. He opened the door and the cat raced out the opening. Brown watched the cat as his mind went back to Chris again. Suddenly he heard a hissing noise. His cat was arching its back at someone coming up the drive. Strange, his cat was always good with strangers. Then he saw who it was that was coming. A man walked beside a 5 foot boy in a dark outfit that covered his whole body except his eyes. The clothing resembled what looked like a typical ninja. A Mamodo!

The man stepped forward. He held in his hands a red book. "We're looking for a boy named Chris. Do you know him?"

Brown was afraid but he decided to not let it show. "Leave this place," Brown shouted at the man. "You have no right to be here!"

The man nodded. "So you do know him. Salix, take him." _Vivoruk_ The ninja boy threw five shuriken straight at Brown.

_AuShield _Lumoss flung himself in the way of the oncoming attack and the shuriken bounced off of him. His whole body was glowing a faint bluish color. "Hey, are you okay?" Tobias smiled at Brown's surprised face. "Don't you worry, we can take these guys." The cat, which had been watching the ninja boy critically, took one look at Lumoss and was gone without a trace.

"Don't interfere," the other man snarled. His eyes lit up. "Wait, do you know Chris also?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

The other man grinned. "This is perfect. There are two of you who know Chris. We get to take out one Mamodo and learn where Chris is hiding from the other two."

"Andrew, don't let your guard down," Salix said.

"He's right," Tobias nodded. "What makes you so sure you're going to win?"

"You'll know soon." _Vivoruk_ Salix threw shuriken at Lumoss.

_Jizoren_ Lumoss's body glowed with blue light once more. The blue light moved down to cover both of his legs. He leapt out of the way of the attack and ran Salix, his leg's speed doubled by the spell. Lumoss kicked at the ninja Mamodo with his strengthened legs, but Salix dodged and the two began moving rapidly, throwing punches and kicks at each other. Salix managed to get threw Lumoss's guard for a moment and he hit the wolf hard but Lumoss stood firm and spun, kicking Salix across the face and sending the ninja flying.

"We can't get close when he powers up his body so we'll have to fight from a distance, Salix," Andrew said. _Steruk_ A massive shuriken appeared in Salix's hands and he hurled it at Lumoss. Lumoss jumped forward to meet the shuriken and grabbed it and threw it back at the ninja.

Salix pulled back just in time to dodge the shuriken. He turned and stared frustrated at his partner. "Come on. He can follow all our tricks. Let's do it all ready."

"No! We have one other option!" Andrew was desperate. _Dizoruk _A giant kunai appeared in Salix's hands and he raced towards Lumoss.

"Here we go," Tobias said. _Sigoruk_ The blue light around Lumoss's legs raced up his arms to form massive claws on his paws. Lumoss raised the claws just in time to counter the kunai. The two Mamodo once more fell back on physical ability, hacking, slashing, and blocking the others attacks.

"This isn't working," Salix said. "We're too equal."

"Are you certain about that?" Lumoss replied. He swung one clawed hand to push the kunai upwards and then he hit Salix in the chest with his other paw. Salix rolled across the ground to his partner's side.

"I told you already," Salix said as he stood weakly. "We need to use that spell. Come on, do it already!"

"Fine, I wish we didn't have to resort to this," Andrew said. _Paruk_ Salix vanished completely.

"Where did he go?" Lumoss asked, looking around. Suddenly he felt something slam into him, hard. He winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"What's wrong Lumoss?" Tobias asked nervously.

"Something is here…ARGHHH!" Lumoss's head snapped back. Something had collided with his chin but he couldn't see what. WHAM! Lumoss spun threw the air and hit the ground hard.

"You still don't get it?" A voice came out of nowhere. "I'm invisible. This is my strongest spell. This is how I won without a single injury."

"Y-you…" Lumoss stood back on his feet, weakly. "Come out and fight me."

"I tried that but you were to strong, remember?" The voice laughed. "You had me beat at one point but now it's my turn to win some duels."

"Salix!" Andrew called to his partner. "Just get this over with. This is a really tough opponent and I don't want anything messing up. Go for the book!"

"Fine," the voice sighed. "I was just having some fun."

Lumoss's eyes widened. "_Tobias…no, focus on the task at hand_," he thought to himself. "_You can't see him but you can still hear and smell him_." Lumoss concentrated hard, and then he heard a crunching sound beside himself. He struck towards the direction the noise came from and he heard a grunt of pain.

"Salix be careful," Andrew warned his partner. "And don't step on any more twigs."

"You dumb wolf!" Lumoss felt a fist collide with his nose and he saw stars.

"No! Salix get the book!" Andrew shouted, but Salix was beyond reason. He pummeled Lumoss and when the wolf would strike where he thought Salix was the ninja was simply not there.

Finally Lumoss had had enough. He flung himself back to Tobias's side. "I'm done with you," Lumoss said. "You threaten innocent people and then you threaten my partner. I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

The black book in Tobias's hands glowed to its fullest power. He opened it to its next page to see the sixth spell.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Salix shrieked as he raced towards them again.

Lumoss could sense where the ninja was but he couldn't summon the strength to stop him. He waited for the worst to come.

"_This is our last hope_," Tobias thought. _Zigaru_ Lumoss's body glowed with its blue light. He began to float into the air and energy raced towards him from all directions.

"What's happening?" Salix came out of his fury long enough to notice the changes.

Lumoss gathered all the energy around him then released it. A destructive wave of power formed into a ball around him and it began to grow rapidly. It crushed the ground under his feet making a bowl shape beneath him. The ball slammed into Salix and sent him flying through the air back towards his partner. Then the spell was over and Lumoss landed lightly on his feet. He felt a rush of power flow through him. He nodded to Tobias. "Let's go."

_Sigoren _Lumoss launched himself forward appearing over Salix even before the ninja had hit the ground.

Salix was surprised. "How do you know where I am?"

Lumoss grinned wickedly. "That last hit made you visible." He smashed his claws into the ninja's face and sent the Mamodo spiraling back to earth. Lumoss then landed next to the Andrew, grabbed the book from his hands and shredded it with his huge claws.

"B-b-b-but the spell…I was invincible!" Salix said as he disappeared.

Andrew took one last terrified look at the remains of his book before he took off down the street. Lumoss ignored him. "We won. Good."

Mr. Brown stepped timidly forward. "Who are you?"

"We're friends of Chris's," Tobias said. "Have you seen him?"

Brown shook his head. "I haven't seen him in a week. He ran off and left this letter." Brown handed the note to Tobias.

Tobias read it quickly then sighed, running his hand threw his black hair. "We're at a dead end." Then he snapped his fingers. "No, wait. I've got it. I know someone who might be able to help."

Brown watched the duo walked off down the street. "Be carful," he murmured. His cat slipped out of the bushes nearby and took a quick, suspicious glance at the wolf Mamodo as he walked away. Brown crouched down and stroked his pet. Then he walked back into his house with the cat close behind.

EN

Kamara. You said that Sachiriku is supposed to be good and Ai is bad but you also said Sachi's name means slaughter and Ai's means happy. It doesn't work that way or is there some kind of special purpose to their names?

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Salix 59th in the fight for king

Partner: Andrew

Book: Red Burned by Lumoss

Spells:

Vivoruk Five shuriken are thrown at opponent

Dizoruk A giant kunai

Steruk Giant Shuriken

Paruk Invisibility Note: This is not to be confused with Kanchome's Poruk spell from the real Zatch Bell series

Here is Lumoss's new spell.

Zigaru A destructive ball of energy that has a range of eight feet in all directions from Lumoss


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Last of the Followers of Sachiriku

Weird. That was all Rachel could think about as she sat at her desk in her room. Weird. It was weird that he wasn't there. She was thinking about Chris. That boy had not answered any of her calls. She wanted to keep in touch so that if any other enemies showed up they could deal with them together. That was all, wasn't it? She shook her head to clear it. There were other things to think about like school and family problems, but her mind drifted slowly back to Chris again. Suddenly her thoughts were broken by the doorbell downstairs. She listened as her mother answered the door. Then she heard her mother give gasp of alarm and step backwards. Rachel was out of her chair and rushed from the room grabbing her book as she went.

She could hear an unfamiliar voice speaking downstairs below her. "Don't be alarmed Ma'am. We're friends of your daughter although she doesn't know that yet."

Rachel met Len at the top of the stairs. They nodded at each other before running down the staircase. They stopped when they saw who was at the door.

Standing in the doorway was a young boy holding a black book. Beside him was a tall black wolf that was standing on its hind legs. The boy smiled when he saw Rachel. "Good, you're here."

A Few Minutes Later

Tobias and Lumoss sat beside each other on a couch looking calmly at the others. Rachel and Len refused to sit and stood together in front of the two. Rachel's mother sat as far away from Lumoss as possible. (Who wouldn't be scared of a talking wolf that walks on two legs?)

"Alright," Rachel began. "You're here so what do you want?"

"I'll get right to the point," Tobias leaned forward. "We're here for some information. I need to know where Chris is. I thought you would be able to tell me."

"What makes you think I know?" Rachel asked.

Tobias smiled faintly. "You have fought along side him against Sachiriku. I think that qualifies as a good reason."

Rachel was taken aback. "How do you know that?"

"I have my ways."

Rachel was uncertain. "What would you do if I told you?"

"I would go to him and ask for his assistance in a certain matter," Tobias replied. "I really do need his help."

Rachel frowned. "Who are you?"

Tobias sighed. "My name is Tobias and this hairball is Lumoss," Tobias noticed Rachel's eyes lit up. "You've heard of us?"

"Chris mentioned your Mamodo once," she replied, more calmly then before. "He said that he wished Lumoss was here."

Tobias turned to Lumoss with an amused look on his face. "Well listen to that! You're a celebrity!"

Lumoss rolled his eyes. Then he spoke and when he talked his deep voice somehow seemed to have a calming everyone. "Rachel, we really need Chris. This is a very important matter we need to discuss with him. Please, tell us where he is."

"I don't know where he is," Rachel said quickly.

Tobias raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."

Rachel sighed. "I don't know where he is," she repeated. "Seriously, I've tried to call him and he won't reply."

Tobias smiled in a knowing way. "You tried to call him?"

Rachel blushed. "Nothing like that. Listen, I want to help you but I can't. I'm sorry."

Tobias shrugged and started to stand. "It's all right. Sorry to have bothered you. Let's go Lumoss." The two were walking for the door, with Rachel and Len close behind, when the door suddenly swung open.

A man walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Guess what happened at work today—" He cut off mid sentence when he saw Lumoss. His eyes went wide. Tobias and Lumoss braced themselves for the worst when the man grinned again. "A wolf! And it's standing on its hind legs! This is amazing!" The man strode forward and started examining Lumoss up and down.

"Uh, dad?" Rachel said quietly."

"Such amazing balance to be standing like this! What is it Rachel?"

"That's not an ordinary wolf, it's a Mamodo," Rachel held up her purple book. "Remember, I told you and mom about it."

Her father stood there with his mouth open then smiled. "Oh, sorry."

"Its no problem," Lumoss said gruffly, his fur standing up in embarrassment. The two left the house with Tobias laughing at his partner the whole way.

Rachel's father stared at the door from which they had left with a strange look on his face. "I'll have to study on these Mamodo more closely sometime." He walked from the entrance hall muttering to himself.

Rachel watched him go then had an idea. She walked out the front door and jogged to catch up to Tobias and Lumoss. "Here," she said pulling out a piece of paper and writing something on it. "Take this with you. It's my number, you know, for if you find anything out."

Tobias winked at her as he pocketed the note. "Thanks. We'll be sure to do that." He turned around and walked off with his Mamodo.

Rachel turned around to Len, who had followed her out the door. "I want to look for Chris."

Len blinked. "That's quick. But I can't argue, I was thinking along the same lines. Where should we start?"

"I dunno," Rachel frowned. "I guess we just…look."

Len sighed and rolled her eyes. "You have no experience with these things do you?"

Rachel glared at her partner. "Hey, its not like people just run off in my world. We don't do stuff like that. Running away doesn't help anyone."

Len rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We may as well do what you suggested. Let's start looking for them."

An Hour Later

"We've been searching forever," Len complained. "This is boring! Let's go home."

Rachel kept walking. "Come on. We can't stop now!"

"So you're looking for Chris," a man walked up to the two. "Well that's good, because I am too."

Rachel blinked in surprise. "Who are you? Wait, you have a book." She stared at the blue book the man was holding. "You just want to take Chris on, don't you?"

The man sighed. "Yeah, I guess I want to fight Chris. It is certainly my goal at this time. But, it's not really such a big deal, you know what I mean?"

"Um, no," Rachel frowned at the man. "You're really laid back compared to the other crazy people we had to fight."

The man nodded understandingly. "I know. My allies can be really rude sometimes. Seriously though, could you tell me where Chris is?"

Rachel shook her head. "I can't just tell you. I have to protect my partners. You can understand that can't you?"

"Why couldn't you have been on our team?" the man smiled at her. "Your much more sensible then the people I work with. Alright then, here we go." _Gatolon _A sudden wave of sound erupted from above the girls.

Rachel's eyes widened. She could actually see the sound wave shredding the edges of the surrounding buildings. "_This isn't good_," she thought. _LaShield_ A circle of energy appeared around Len. The sound wave struck the shield but wasn't strong enough to break through.

The man was impressed. "Good shield. That was a nice move. Alright, let's try this." _Rugalon_ Another sound wave flew down from above.

"Alright then," Rachel said. "Len, shield again." _LaShield_ Once more Len was surrounded by her shield, but instead of deflecting the sound wave the attack broke threw and Len stumbled back, clutching her ears. "Wow," Rachel said. "How do you get the sound to hit solid objects?"

"It's all in the spells," the man replied. "But if I had to guess I would say that I'm simply hitting the right note, or frequency."

"Cool," Rachel smiled.

"Hey! Science girl, wake up!" Len snapped at her partner. "Pay attention!"

Rachel shook her head. "S-sorry, time to go on the offensive." _Meogra_ Len raised a hand, which was glowing, and launched a meteor from it directly towards the man.

"Finally attacking?" the man nodded. "Good, I was waiting for this." There was motion above the man and a humanoid Mamodo landed in front of him. "This is Zed, my Mamodo. Let's up this duel to the next level."

"Good idea, Rick," Zed smiled. "A forward attack is a much better strategy."

"Alright, Zed!" _Rugalon_ Zed opened his mouth and a wave of sound launched from it. The wave of sound hit the meteor and broke it into pieces. It then continued towards the girls.

Len spun around and grabbed Rachel and pulled her out of the way leaving the sound attack to explode on the ground. "So that's how they attack," Rachel muttered. "I'll have to remember that. Len, let's try a close attack." _Teozen_ A staff appeared in Len's hand, and she leapt towards the sound Mamodo.

"A strength spell," Rick said. "We know how to deal with those, right Zed?" _Dugalon_

Len was about five feet away from her targets when suddenly she couldn't hear anything. She stopped moving and looked around. What was going on? She noticed Rachel was frantically trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear her partner. Something slammed into her face and she saw stars. She spun around to see Zed directly in front of her. How did he get there? She hadn't heard anything, but that was it. She hadn't heard anything. "_That spell_," she thought. "_They cut off the sound_." She swung her staff at Zed but he ducked under it and dove out of her sight. She turned, trying to see him but he had vanished! Something hit her again and she fell over. Zed had ducked under her line of vision and because she couldn't hear anything, he had gotten away with it. This wasn't working. Len ran back to Rachel and found that she could hear again.

"Are you all right?" Rachel asked Len, worriedly. "I tried to warn you but of course you couldn't hear me."

"I'm fine," Len replied. "Just a little bruised up. Len, use our strongest spell. Come on!"

"Right," Rachel turned back to look at their opponents. "We can do that. Let's go!" Gigano Meogra Len raised her hands above her head and fired off a single tiny meteor off into the sky. Zed and Rick watched it fly off into the distance. For a moment all was silent, and then there was a rumbling noise and a massive meteor fell from the sky.

"Alright, a strong spell," Rick looked at his Mamodo. "We know just how to deal with these, don't we?" _Roylon_ Zed stood still for a moment then he seemed to launch something from his mouth but nothing appeared.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see," Zed said smugly. The meteor far above wavered and then suddenly exploded.

Len's mouth dropped open. "No way."

Rick grinned. "Like it? We don't have any spells strong enough to directly attack anything that is too big, but we do have a spell that can lock on to the frequency necessary to destroy any target."

Rachel glared at him. "I'm done with this, just stop." _Cauzen_ Len's hands glowed and a glow appeared around Zed's body.

Zed frowned. "I can't move." Then his eyes widened. "No. Not good. Rick move!" But before his partner could respond, Rachel and Len charged towards him. Len slammed into Rick hard popping the book from his hands. Rachel caught the book, flipped it open, and started ripping out pages. The book caught on fire and Rachel tossed it to the ground. Zed sighed. "Oh well. See you Rick." He vanished.

Rick put his hands in his pockets. "Bye Zed," Then Rick smiled at Rachel and Len. "Nice fight guys."

Rachel couldn't resist grinning. "Nothing fazes you does it?"

"Nope," Rick said proudly. "Now, there's someone I want to introduce you to. This person was the one who set up this whole battle between you and me." He walked over to a doorway and knocked on it. "Come on out." Two figures in cloaks stepped out of the building and they pulled their hoods back. Rachel gasped. One of the creatures was a blue skinned Mamodo, the other was someone Rachel had hoped never to see again.

"Sachiriku!"

EN

I was planning to work on another story for the Kingdom Hearts section for a little while but then I received a review from 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13 that asked me to continue my story, and who am I to disappoint my faithful readers?

Kamara, your story about Sachiriku's past got me interested in bringing her back. Whether you give me the stats to Ai or not is up to you, but you must know that I am not planning on having the sisters meet. I have another job for Sachi.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Zed 57th in the fight for king

Partner: Rick

Book: Blue Burned by Len

Spells:

Gatolon A destructive sound wave

Roylon A sound blast that is matched to the frequency nessesary to destroy its target

Rugalon A stronger sound wave

Dugalon A zone of no sound


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Elementals

"No, impossible," Rachel gasped. "Eylan beat you! He sent you back to the Mamodo world! No, he can't have sacrificed himself for nothing!" she pulled out her book and it lit up. "I'll fix that!"

The blue skinned Mamodo cleared his throat. "Ahem, please listen to me for a moment. My name is Raxus. I am a Mamodo that deals with illusions. I am the reason Sachiriku is here right now. You see, in the battle between Sachiriku and your friend Eylan, when he fired his new spell at her it became apparent to me that she might actually lose. So while everyone was distracted, and watching the arrow hit her angel spell, I pulled her out of there and left a duplicate in her place. Do you understand now?"

Len shook her head in disbelief. "You saved her? Why? How could you do something like that?"

Sachiriku hung her head. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled. "I wasn't in my right mind when you met me. You see, someone was controlling me."

Rachel's eyes widened. "You were being controlled? But, how?"

Sachiriku shrugged. "I don't know. It must have been a spell though. You humans don't have that kind of technology even with all the fascinating things that you have invented. I guess to tell the truth it wasn't as much I was controlled as someone got into my mind and manipulated me to fight for them. They had me build an army of Mamodo to take down all the rest of the fighters. Whoever it was must have been planning to destroy all the other Mamodo fighters without having to fight at all. My human, Dustin, was also controlled."

"So why did you come here?" Rachel asked Sachiriku.

Sachiriku looked saddened. "I wanted to apologize and I wanted to see if you would help me find out who did this to me. After all, this matter does relate to you and your friends. Please, will you help me?" Sachiriku looked hopeful.

"I-I don't know," Rachel looked hesitant. "I really don't know. After what you did-but you are right, it does have to do with me and my friends."

Sachiriku turned away. "Fine, I'll give you time to consider my offer. I'll be back. Come on you all." She turned away and walked off with her partners.

"Len, what should I do?" Rachel whispered.

Her Mamodo shook her head in amazement. "I have no idea."

Far Away

"This is boring!" Lucy looked at her companion. "I mean, what exactly are we doing here? I'm starting to think that letter was a joke!" The two fighters were walking on an ancient dock.

Jaran's armored body clanked on the wood as he walked beside her book keeper. "Patience, they will arrive. Don't worry I know someone is coming to meet us. I can feel it."

Lucy frowned. "Well they better show up soon or we're leaving."

"Well now, don't go already, we've just arrived," Lucy and Jaran turned to see four figures standing behind them. Two of the figures were humans holding books and the others were not so much human. One of the Mamodo looked like a girl but had fins sticking out of the back of her legs and arms. The other was a boy wearing oddly shaped, white armor. The girl was the one who had spoken. "Please stick around. Things are about to be a whole lot more interesting."

"Finally, you've arrived," Lucy flipped open her book. "Sure there are two of you but we'll deal." _Balgo_ A sword appeared in Jaran's armored glove and he moved towards the enemy.

"How rude," the girl raised an eyebrow. "We've only just met." Jaran swung his sword at her but she jumped out of the way. "Oh well," she sighed. "Guess we'll have to live with it. Alice!"

One of the humans, a girl, flipped open her book. _WaShield_ The Mamodo girl turned transparent and dove towards Jaran. He swung his sword down at her but his weapon passed right through her. The girl leapt up in the air behind Jaran. _Grapix_ A ball of water formed in her right hand and she launched it at his back. THONG! The ball of water slammed into his armor and he fell to his hands and knees.

"Good job," Jaran gasped. "But you've forgotten one thing."

"What's that?" the finned girl said with a grin.

"You've left you're partner unguarded!" Jaran jumped to his feet and dove for the book Alice was holding.

Suddenly the other Mamodo was in the way. _EShield_ The Mamodo's body and white armor crackled with electricity. When Jaran's sword touched the Mamodo's armor lightning slid down the blade and into Jaran. Jaran fell back, his whole suit of armor electrified.

"You're the one who made a mistake!" the girl laughed. "Hey, why aren't you writhing in pain?" Jaran just stood and examined himself, apparently not hurt by the attack.

"While it is true that I made a slight miscalculation in my attack," Jaran said. "It is not true that my attempt was a whole failure. Thank you for revealing your powers. Now it's my turn! Lucy!"

His partner nodded. "Right!" _Leago_ A spear appeared where the sword had been and Jaran threw it straight for the water Mamodo.

Alice quickly called out a spell. _WaShield_ The water Mamodo turned clear again.

"You think that will stop my attack while it is charged with your friend's electric attack?" Jaran asked. "Water conducts electricity."

"Oh no," the Mamodo muttered to herself. The spear passed right threw her but it left behind it a charge that ran through her body. She screamed in pain and turned back to her regular form. Jaran charged forward, grabbed her and heaved her back to her allies. She crashed to the floor and shuttered.

"This is ridiculous," her Mamodo partner said. "He's just one Mamodo. Stand up Drania, we can still win this. You try a direct attack, and I'll take it from there."

"Alright Caro," Drania stood up weakly.

Her partner called out the next spell. _Gougra_ Twin water whips appeared, one in each of Drania's hands. She moved forward towards Jaran and began slashing them down at him with a new determination in her eyes.

"We can stop this," Lucy said. _Dabrawlgo_ Chains appeared from the air and they wrapped themselves around Jaran's arms. He swung them to intercept the water whips and the weapons tangled together.

"My turn," Caro said.

_Roulan _Caro threw out his arms on both sides and lightning bolts launched from his palms. The lightning arced around Jaran and homed in on Lucy!

"No!" Jaran yelled as he spun around, pulled away from the chains, and dove towards Lucy. He pushed her out of the way and intercepted the lightning. Jaran stumbled and, to the surprise of everyone, he collapsed.

"Oh," Caro moved forward. "So you're one of those Mamodo. You're part of that armor. You don't have any flesh for me to shock. That's how you survived my lightning attack earlier, but that attack wasn't strong enough to disturb your connection to your armor. I guess I just needed to turn up the voltage. Here, you enjoyed that electricity I gave you earlier. Have some more."

_EShoulan _Caro's body charged with electricity once more but this time he ran towards Jaran. He moved faster then before.

"Here's the second level of my shield spell," Caro said. "I can shock you and move at high speeds!" He swung his arm forward and released a blast of lightning through Jaran's armor.

"No, Jaran!" Lucy shouted as her partner collapsed. "_Come on_!" she thought to herself as she began flipping through her book frantically. "_There has to be something in here…yes, here's something. I hope this works_!" _Cleago_ A giant hammer appeared in Jaran's hands. "Come on Jaran," Lucy called. "Get up and fight! We can still win!"

Jaran pulled himself weakly back to his feet. "Alright, Lucy, I'll try."

Caro rushed towards Jaran again. "You're good! You're still standing even at this level of power! I'm ending this now!" He dove towards Jaran, who swung the hammer at him, but Caro dodged the blow and shocked Jaran once more as he passed.

Jaran fell to his knees again. "_Come on! Focus, for Lucy! I can't let her be hurt_!" He stood back on his feet and watched Caro approach. The lightning Mamodo was surprised his enemy could still stand but he charged again anyways. Jaran swung his hammer at Caro and the lightning Mamodo jumped over the attack, but this time Jaran was ready. When Caro moved the hammer moved with him. His eyes widened as Jaran through all his power into the swing. WHAM! Caro flew back across the field of battle to his allies, and Jaran collapsed again as the lightning charged into his body.

"Are you all right?" Drania asked her partner.

"I'll live," Caro replied wincing as he stood. "I think he broke a couple of my ribs though. He's tough. The only reason I survived that last attack was because of my armor. We have to use our strongest spells Drania."

"What? He pushed you that far?" Drania asked.

"He's pushed you to Drania," Caro replied. "The only way we can win is to use those spells. Come on!" They stood side by side as their partners powered up their books.

Alice was first. _Grag Sholugan _Drania put hers hands out in front of her and summoned a huge water snake.

Then it was Caro's partner's turn. _Bao Canos_ Caro raised his hands to the sky and lightning crashed down and was absorbed into his body. He then used the electricity in him to create a huge lightning dog above him. The two Mamodo then hurled their giant creatures at Jaran!

Jaran lay on the ground struggling to stand up. Lucy looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "Stand up!" she called out desperately.

"Lucy…" Jaran mumbled weakly he pushed himself off of the ground and sat on one knee. "This is as far as I can go. Do it. You know the spell."

Lucy nodded. "Okay…" _Dioglonralgo_ Jaran extended both on his hands forward and summoned an immense dragon creature. It had sword blades extending from its body. The dragon hurled itself forward to slash the other giant creatures with its claws. The lightning dog raised its own claws and it locked together with the bladed dragon. Then the water snake flew above the blade dragon and clamped its jaws on its neck.

"Bad move," Jaran wheezed. "You've put yourself just where I want you." The bladed dragon began to spin and one of its blades slashed through the water snakes face. The snake fell back as the bladed dragon spun through the lightning dog, destroying it, and the dragon flew up above the water snake.

"Oh no…" Drania's eyes widened. "Alice use the next spell now!"

"Don't be foolish," a new boy walked forward. On his shoulder was a small red dragon. It was the dragon that had spoken. "There's no reason to show off our power to this girl. She would only tell it to her friends and we don't want that do we?" Drania turned back to the battle to see the blade dragon slice through her water snake and the huge beast turned to look at them.

That was when Lucy noticed that someone else had arrived. "Who are you?" she asked.

The dragon smiled. "That is of no importance. Randy! It's our turn."

The human boy that the dragon was riding on nodded in agreement as his Mamodo flew in to join the battle. _Rao Tengra_ The dragon opened its mouth and launched a flame tiger at the blade dragon. The two spells clashed for a moment before they both exploded.

"Now that I'm here we can finish this," the dragon continued as if nothing had happened. "Everyone combine your power!"

The three humans powered up their books. _Tiruk Grapix Rourien_ The three Mamodo each fired a ball of their element into one spot to create a huge ball of power. They launched the attack straight a Jaran!

_Zagaren _Lucy called out a spell. A shield appeared in Jaran's arms and he crouched behind it. The ball of power slammed into the shield and shattered it. It then proceeded to hit Jaran, who caught it.

"Lucy…move!" Jaran managed to gasp out before the attack blasted through his armor and raced to wards Lucy.

"No…" Lucy whispered as she watched her Mamodo fall. The ball of power slammed into her, and although it was weakened by the shield and her Mamodo's armor, it blasted her threw the air. Her brown book caught on fire and she watched as Jaran began to disappear.

"Bye Lucy," he whispered as he vanished.

As Lucy watched the spot where her Mamodo had vanished, horrified, the dragon Mamodo landed on the ground near her. "Its over," he said smugly. "Now go and tell your friends that the elementals have arrived." He flew back to his partner and the three teams walked away.

Meanwhile

Tobias and Lumoss were walking through a quiet town. Lumoss looked at the sky as it began to rain. "Something's wrong," he muttered.

Tobias stopped. "What is it?"

Lumoss looked at his partner sadly. "We were too late. They have come and they took out someone's book."

Tobias walked on. "Come on. We still have to find Chris. We need his help."

Lumoss followed his book keeper, solemnly. "I hope we find him soon. We can't let them get to anyone else." The two walked on in silence.

EN

Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Don't just think that the Elementals are weak because two of them were nearly beaten by one Mamodo. Their full power is yet to come.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Jaran 56th in the fight for king

Partner: Lucy

Book: Brown Burned by the Elementals

Here are Jaran's new spells

Cleago A giant hammer

Dioglonralgo A huge bladed dragon

Here are the elementals spells they used. Their full stats will be put in a later chapter, starting with Drania.

Grapix A ball of water

WaShield She turns into water

Gougra Whips of water

Grag Sholugan A giant water snake

Caro's spells

Rourien A lightning ball

EShield His body is charged with lightning

Roulan His hands fire lightning to the sides of himself and the lightning turns so that it travels inward to strike the opponent

EShoulan His body is charged with lightning and he can move at high speeds

Bao Canos A massive lightning dog

Finally that little annoying dragon

Tiruk A ball of fire

Rao Tengra A giant fire tiger


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Sniper

Chris and Dijon walked down the silent streets of a town. They had been on the road for at least ten days now. No one knew where they were. They had held up pretty well and had gotten plenty of practice through out their trip. Chris stopped as Dijon froze. "We got one behind us don't we?" he asked his Mamodo.

Dijon nodded. "Oh yeah."

_Duzoruk_

_Amerillian _They spun and Dijon launched wind blast which intercepted a wave of energy that had been coming straight for them. The two attacks exploded into nothing. Chris saw their opponents. There was a boy holding a yellow book standing beside a humanoid male Mamodo.

"Finally we caught up to you!" the boy said with an excited face.

Chris sighed and turned away. This boy was too young. Why did Mamodo have to have partners that were so young? "Get out of here kid," Chris called over his shoulder. "You don't know what you're messing with."

"Hey!" the boy shouted angrily. "Get back here! Alright, be that way!" _Duzoruk_ A beam of energy launched from his Mamodo's hands towards Chris but Dijon jumped into the way.

_Amerillian _The blast of wind slammed into the boy's energy attack and pushed through it. The wind attack threw the boy and his Mamodo off of their feet. "I said get out of here," Chris said as he turned back around. "Go away; you're not strong enough for this kind of battle."

"We're not done yet!" the boy yelled. "Come on! Let's use our strongest spell!" His book began to glow brightly and he opened his mouth to call out the spell. Suddenly there was flash of light and his book dropped from his hands. It had a hole in it. He stared at it in amazement as it began to flame up. "No! How could we lose?" he spun around and glared at Chris. "What did you do?"

Chris ignored him and stared off into the distance. "That wasn't me," he muttered softly.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked, his eyes wide. "You burned my book!"

Chris spun around to face the boy. "Get out of here! Someone has a gun! They're the ones who destroyed your book!" The boy gave Chris one last frightened look and then ran off. Chris turned to Dijon. "We have to find some cover, now!"

Not Far Away

A man sat in the top room of an ancient bell tower. He was holding a long gun and was pointing out of a window in front of him. He took aim with the gun and fired. He smiled with satisfaction as he watched a book fall to the ground and burn. "One more of those murdering monsters down," he said to himself. A light fell across him for a moment. He was wearing a long, black cloak and gloves. He was covered completely except for his face. On his face were two dark lines, both started directly under his eyes and went down, just like a Mamodo's. He turned to the other human to get a lock on his book. "_Strange, the humans seemed to be arguing_," he thought. Just as he got a lock on the bigger one's book, the boy began to run. The sniper sighed. It didn't matter; he always got his target even if they tried to dodge. Suddenly, he was distracted by a shuffling noise behind him.

He turned to see a dark blur hurl itself towards him. "Stop!" It was speaking! He quickly turned back to his target and took aim, then fired! As he did he heard a clanking noise, that sounded as if something had hit the floor, and the window exploded as his shot went wild. He stared at the barrel of his gun in amazement. It had been completely cut off! He looked around for the blur but it had vanished, so he picked up the remains of his weapon and ran out the door.

Chris was hiding with Dijon behind a building. Chris saw a window shatter far above him and waited. There was total silence. After several minutes he and Dijon walked out cautiously. Still nothing happened and although Chris felt that the danger was over, he was uneasy. "Let's go Dijon."

Far above them, on top of the bell tower sat a young boy. He was typing on a small portable computer when a dark creature snuck up behind him and sucked in its breath. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The boy did not jump. He simply reached over to the creature, pulled off the dark cloth it was wearing, and slipped the cloth over his head like a bandanna. "Nice try Raspel," the boy said calmly.

The creature was revealed to be an unusually small raccoon. It crossed its arms and pouted. "I'm going to get you one of the days."

The boy pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "Maybe," he said as he put his computer into a pack. "But not today. Come on. He's on the move again."

He stood and the raccoon jumped on his leg and ran up it to sit on his head. "My spot!" he declared and he settled in for a quick nap.

The Next Day

Chris walked out of the Hotel with Dijon close behind. "That sleep felt great!" the Mamodo said.

"Yeah…" Dijon could see Chris was distracted.

"What's up?" he asked Chris.

"It's just that…" Chris began. He sighed. "I'm kind of nervous. I wonder who that destroyed that boy's book. I'm afraid that whoever it is might come back."

Dijon smiled at his partner. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"I hope so," Chris said. They began to walk down the sidewalk.

Not far away in a darkened room of an empty building sat the sniper. He raised his gun and aimed straight for Dijon's book. "You're not getting away from me this time," he muttered to himself. He was beginning to squeeze the trigger when he heard a loud CLANG! He looked at his gun in astonishment. It had a large dent in it. Then he saw it. The creature from yesterday! He whipped out a knife, dove for the creature, and stabbed it, but his knife bounced right off! He frowned and took a closer look at the 'creature'. It was simply an oddly shaped rock. He chuckled to himself. How pathetic. Now he was scared of stones? But it couldn't have been a stone that busted his gun. He shook his head and looked out the window. There was no one there. The boy and his Mamodo had gotten away again! He sighed and picked up his equipment and left the room. Moments after he had left, the rock wriggled and stood up. It was the raccoon wearing the cloth.

"Nice work Raspel," the boy's voice sounded in his ear. "Let's go."

Raspel jumped out the window and scampered up the building to his partner. He jumped on his partner's leg and ran all over him. "What we gonna do now?" Raspel asked.

"Stop running on my face," the boy told him. He grabbed the raccoon by the tail and tossed him off the building. He turned and walked to the stairwell to get off of the building, but before he had made it down ten steps, he was met by Raspel coming up the other way. The boy raised an eyebrow at him. "Back already?"

Raspel raced up his leg until he was eye to eye with his partner and he asked in a very serious voice, "Can we do it again Reuben?"

Reuben sighed. "Not right now buddy. Not right now."

Five Hours Later

"Dijon let's stop here," Chris told his partner.

Dijon observed the restaurant that Chris has pointed out. "Why this place?"

"Remember that Mamodo we fought who had his book blown to pieces?" Chris asked. "Well I feel weird like someone's watching us. This place isn't very busy so let's stay here and see what happens. I just want to be sure."

"Okay," Dijon shrugged and they went inside to order.

He had finally got them in his sights again while they had stopped to eat. This time he would have them for sure. The sniper poked yet another gun out of the building. He was watching Chris and Dijon at a restaurant. They were sitting outside eating. He took careful aim at their book.

Reuben was sitting on top of another building with Raspel, who was racing all over the rooftop looking over the edge. "Remember," Reuben was telling the raccoon. "Get down there and I'll call a spell. We'll take him down again!"

Raspel wasn't listening. "Look! He's already starting!"

Reuben was startled. "What?" he walked over to Raspel and peered over the edge. About three stories below them was a gun barrel sticking out of a building. "No," Reuben said. "We have to stop him!" He grabbed Raspel by the tail and dropped him head first over the edge towards the gun. He sat back down with his computer and watched Raspel's descent through the camera he had attached to Raspel. "Hmmm," he frowned. "I think I'm forgetting something. CLANG! "Oh, yeah," he snapped his fingers. "I didn't call out the rock spell!" His eyes widened and he looked back at the screen. "Ouch…"

The sniper looked at his gun in astonishment. He had been all lined up to shoot the book when a raccoon had dropped from the sky and bent the barrel with its head. His eyes widened further when the raccoon stood up and stumbled into the building and fell to the floor clutching its head.

"Ow," it said. "That hurt!" It looked up to see the sniper standing over it holding a knife! The sniper stabbed at the raccoon but Raspel was too quick for him. The tiny creature dove out of the way and stood up in a karate stance. "Hiza!" Raspel squeaked at him.

The sniper raised an eyebrow. "Hiza? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know what it means?" Raspel asked. "It's what they always say on those old movies with people hitting wood and stuff like that." Raspel jumped to the side quickly as the knife slashed the spot where he had been. "You're not very polite," Raspel said, shaking his head sadly. "You had a bad childhood, didn't you?" The knife came down again but as usual Raspel stepped out of the way causally. "I would fight you but I know how you humans are so fragile…hey look at you!" Raspel had noticed the Mamodo lines that the sniper had on his face. "Oh good. You're a Mamodo too! Then I won't feel bad doing this!" Raspel jumped on the sniper and began racing across him. SNAPSNAPSNAPSNAP! The sniper screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. He was out cold.

"Hey, what happened?" it was Reuben. "I heard that noise. That was loud. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay but this guy sure isn't," Raspel said. "For a Mamodo he's pretty weak. He fainted and I all I did was break both his arms and legs."

Raspel quickly pulled his communication device away from his ear as Reuben exploded. "THAT GUY WAS A HUMAN!"

Raspel stared at the man's unmoving body. "Oops."

Thirty Minutes Later

Chris and Dijon were leaving the restaurant with Dijon happily licking on an ice cream cone. Chris smiled. "I guess I was wrong. Nobody attacked us at this place so I guess we're safe."

"Yo!" Chris and Dijon looked up to see a tall boy walk up to them. He was wearing glasses and a black bandanna on his head. He also wore a computer case over his shoulder. "I was hoping to catch up to you guys before you ran off."

"Who are you?" Chris asked, suspiciously.

The boy chuckled. "I'm Reuben. Recognize this?" He produced a metallic grey book from one of the side pockets of his bag. He grinned at their expressions. "I guess you do. As you can see, I'm a book keeper like you. I came here to explain some of the things that have been happening to you over the last day."

"Like that Mamodo we fought?" Chris asked.

"Yep, that also," the boy said. "You see, my Mamodo and I have been tracking a sniper for a while. This sniper specializes in taking out Mamodo books, so you can see why we were concerned. We dealt with him so don't worry."

"Yeah, that explains it all," Chris nodded. "But where is your Mamodo?"

Reuben touched the top of his head and blinked in surprise. "I don't know. Oh well, he'll show up eventually. I have something else to tell you. Go home Chris."

"What?" Chris's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

Reuben smiled. "I know a lot about you. Everyone does because of what you did to Sachiriku. She was better known then I think she knew. But you should go home. You don't belong out here and besides, your friends need you. I've been watching them and I think you should go back now. There is a new threat on the horizon."

"Threat?" Chris asked. "What kind of threat? Something like what Sachiriku did?"

Reuben nodded. "I think so. Go home. I'll be seeing you." He turned and waved to Chris and walked off. "Now if only I can find that Mamodo of mine. Where could he be?"

At the Hospital

The sniper lay in a bed at the hospital. Everything was pain. It was horrible. A nurse came into the room for a moment to check on him then left. Then he heard it.

"I'm sorry," it was the raccoon! "I didn't know you were a human. I thought that you were one of us."

The sniper glared at him. "Get out of here, monster." But the raccoon wasn't listening.

"Ooh! You got one of those 'casts' I've heard about!" the little creature was delighted. "In fact, you've got one for every body part I broke! Do you mind if I sign it?" the raccoon produced a permanent marker from out of nowhere.

"Don't sign…" the sniper started.

"It will only take a minute," the raccoon thought for a moment. "No, maybe longer then that, after all, I don't know how to write my name. Oh well." He then proceeded to sign them all. "Hmmm," he frowned. "That wasn't right. Here, let me do it again."

"No, get away from me!" the sniper yelled. "NOOOOOO!"

The nurse ran back into the room. "Something wrong?" she asked. Then she stopped and burst into laughter at the sight of his casts. All of them were signed so many times that they were now more black then white.

EN

I hope all of you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. I am also working on another story for the Kingdom Hearts section right now. Please try it out. And of course everyone knows how to reach my other story by going through my profile. Hint Hint.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Unknown 54th in the fight for king

Partner: Unknown

Book: Yellow

Spells:

Duzoruk A beam of energy

Raspel's stats will be in a later chapter once I actully reveal the names of his spells


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Duel of the Elements

"We failed," Tobias sighed. He looked over at Lumoss, who was staring off into the distance. "Hey buddy, you okay?"

Lumoss jumped and turned around. "I'm alright. It's just that…"

Tobias kicked the dirt. "Yeah, I know. We didn't find him. We'll just have to do it without him, okay?"

Lumoss was uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Tobias grinned weakly. "Not exactly, I guess we do have Rachel and Len, but I just wish we had found him. It's a bad time for Chris to run off, though. I wish he had just told somebody where he was going. If he had, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess right now." They walked on in silence. They had been traveling for many days searching for Chris and Dijon, and they were finally heading home. "_Only a couple more blocks_," Tobias thought. "_We're almost there_…" They walked the rest of the way and stepped up onto the front porch. "Home sweet home," Tobias sighed. He reached for the door handle and froze.

"What is it?" Lumoss asked curiously.

"It's a letter," Tobias said with a frown. He reached down and picked up the letter carefully. He hesitated, then opened it and read it quickly. "No…" he whispered. "No, they can't! It's them! The elementals have arrived and their going after Rachel and Len!"

"It's a trap," Lumoss said shortly. "We have to be careful."

"I know," Tobias said. "But they're our friends and we didn't tell them what was going on when we visited them, remember?"

"No, think," Lumoss said slowly. "We don't even know how old this letter is. They could have put this here days ago. We could be too late."

"I don't care!" Tobias shouted. "I'm going to check on them whether you come or not!" He ran down the steps and down the street, away from his house. Lumoss quickly caught up and ran with him.

"I see you're going to be stubborn," Lumoss stated. "Fine, boost my legs. It will be much faster."

Tobias stopped and pulled out his book. "Ready Lumoss? Let's go!" _Jizoren_ A blue glow ran down Lumoss's body and covered his legs. The black wolf hoisted Tobias onto his back, jumped to the rooftops and ran along them at such speed that anyone passing by would only see a blur.

Meanwhile

Rachel and Len had just arrived back at home with their arms filled with groceries. They had been running an errand for Rachel's mom. As they neared the door a black blur slammed down in front of them causing Len to jump. Rachel was pulling out her book when she noticed it was Lumoss and Tobias.

"Hey guys!" Rachel smiled at them. "How are you doing?" But they didn't answer. Tobias grabbed the girls by the arms and pulled them into their house while Lumoss watched the street. The wolf came in, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Len asked suspiciously.

Tobias gave them a strained smile. "We decided to go into the business of mugging people. No, seriously, we need your help, but mainly we were here to see if you guys were all right."

"What do you mean all right?" Rachel asked.

"We couldn't find Chris, and when we came home we found this on the doorstep," Lumoss nodded at Tobias. "Show them." Tobias handed Rachel the letter.

Rachel skimmed the letter then looked back up at them. "This says someone called 'The Elementals' is coming after us. Who are they?"

Tobias sighed. "Perhaps we should explain. Should we go sit down?"

Rachel nodded. "Alright." They all walked into the living room and sat down. "Explain. Now." Rachel said bluntly.

"Alright, a while ago I heard from one of my contacts that a Mamodo group…" Tobias began.

"Wait," Rachel frowned. "Sorry, but there are non-book keeper humans who know about the Mamodo battle?"

Lumoss raised an eyebrow. "Yes, there are. While you humans remain ignorant of most of our activities, it is difficult to ignore a fight between 100 different Mamodo."

Rachel glared at him. "I'm certain that was an insult but we'll have to get back to that later. Continue Tobias."

Tobias sighed. "Are you done? Good, well then, where was I? Oh yeah. I got some information from my contacts that a Mamodo group that called themselves 'The Elementals' was growing in strength. It's not a big group, only three members, but these three Mamodo are incredibly strong while they are together. They're so strong that even Mamodo like Sachiriku, stayed out of their way." Rachel seemed to stiffen when Tobias mentioned Sachiriku's name, but he ignored her. "Anyways, I heard that these 'Elementals' were coming to fight the people that took down Sachiriku. I thought immediately of Chris. Lumoss and I know Chris personally so we thought he would help, besides, everyone knows where Chris lives because with a house like his it's hard not to. That's pretty much it. We arrived back at my house without finding Chris, but we did find this letter on my doorstep so we came to check on you two."

"And you did wonderfully," everyone in the room spun around to see a young girl standing in entranceway of the house. Then they noticed her fins. She had a pair of them on her elbows and on the sides of her feet.

"They're here!" Tobias said as he and Lumoss leapt to their feet.

The finned girl sighed. "Don't be so dramatic. I'm just here to deliver a message. We would like to fight you two at the fruit fields outside of town. Will you come?"

Tobias flipped open his book. "We can fight right here! There's no need to run off somewhere! Let's get this done now!"

The girl nodded at him appreciatively. "I agree, but my partners said we had to not draw attention to ourselves blah blah blah…you can figure the rest out yourselves."

Rachel stepped in before Tobias could continue. "We'll be there," she said quickly.

The girl smiled. "Good, we'll be waiting." She walked back out through the front doorway and was gone.

Rachel spun around so fast that Tobias jumped back in alarm. "What are you trying to do? Get my house blown up or something? I'm not having any battles in here!" She glared at him. He mumbled something incoherent to himself as she started to walk away and she whirled back around. "What did you say?"

Tobias shrugged and walked to the front door. "Nothing, forget it.

An Hour Later

"Man, why does it always take so long for the enemy to arrive?" Len complained. She snuggled up against Rachel. "It's starting to get cold!"

"Stay alert," Tobias said. He and Lumoss were standing back to back although Rachel wasn't sure if this was because of the cold or because they wanted to be ready for any attack. "We can't let them sneak up on us."

"Us? Sneaking? Those words don't belong in the same sentence!" Lumoss moved around Tobias to stand in front of him and Len stepped away from Rachel and readied herself. Three figures loomed up out of the fruit trees. To the right was the finned girl. On the left was a humanoid Mamodo wearing white armor. Both of them were followed by their humans. The one who had spoken was a small red dragon. He rode on his partner's shoulder. "It is good to see all of you here," the dragon said calmly as if this were all just a simple gathering of friends.

"You can quit with the niceties," Lumoss said. "Just get on with it."

"How rude," the dragon looked slightly offended. "Alright then, if that is your wish. Do it."

Their partners opened their books and spoke in unison. _TirukGrapixRourien_ The three launched a ball each of their elements. The spells merged into a giant ball of power.

"We can stop this!" Rachel called to her partner. "Let's go!" _LaShield_ Len jumped in the way of the attack and a shield of energy appeared around her. The elemental ball hit her shield and broke right through blasting Len out of the way.

"No, it didn't work," Tobias turned to Lumoss. "Go get 'em buddy!" _AuShield_ Lumoss's body glowed with blue light and the light covered him completely as he took the element ball on. His shield held for a moment then shattered and the impact sent him flying.

Rachel watched the oncoming attack with horror. Their shields had weakened it. That was for certain, but the attack was still coming! She wasn't sure if she would survive this attack. It was over it was…

_Giga Amerillian_ A blast of wind slammed down on the elemental attack and blew it apart, making a crater underneath the place of impact. "Sorry we're late," a familiar voice came from behind Tobias and Rachel. "I hope we didn't miss the fireworks." They spun around to see Chris and Dijon standing behind them with huge grins on their faces. "Hey guys!" Chris said. Before she knew what she was doing, Rachel was hugging Chris. He seemed surprised for a moment then he smiled. "I missed you to," he whispered to her.

Rachel pulled away, red faced. "Thanks for coming back."

Chris winked at her. "Well, that was because of this guy we met on our travels. He said we should come back and check on you all. He mentioned you guys were in trouble. Good thing we did come back."

"_Giga Amerillian_?" Tobias thought to himself. "_I wonder what else these two have up their sleeves_."

Dijon had already walked over to talk to Lumoss and Len. "Wow, you guys are being destroyed!" he said while pulling Len to her feet.

Lumoss held his arm carefully. "Don't forget, we have them to deal with." He jerked his head at The Elementals.

"Don't worry," Dijon waved his hand dismissively. "Just watch what we can do!"

"I'm so sorry to break up this reunion," the dragon said with a disdainful air. "But we have a battle to finish."

"Oh, sorry for keeping you waiting," Chris said cheerful. "Okay people. Dijon and I need your power. Put your all into a long range attack. It doesn't have to be strong, so make sure to reserve your strength. Ready? Go!" _Giga Amerillian_ The blast of wind roared out of Dijon's mouth.

"Pour it in!" Tobias shouted to Lumoss. _Duren_ Lumoss's body glowed blue and the light traveled down his arms to form a ball of aura in between his paws. He launched the attack into the gust of wind.

Rachel powered up her book. _Meogra_ Len raised her right arm and launched a meteor out of her palm into the wind.

The dragon stared at their attack, unimpressed. "What are you trying to do? Oh well."

_TirukGrapixRourien _The element ball spell raced towards the wind blast. The two attacks met and the element ball began slowly pushing through the wind blast. Suddenly a ball of aura and a meteor, both moving at incredible speed because of the wind attack, came through the wind blast and shattered the element ball. The triple attack of Dijon, Len, and Lumoss slammed into the dragon, the finned girl, and the armored Mamodo blowing them off their feet.

"Their stronger then they look, Jamon," the armored Mamodo said.

"I noticed," the dragon said furiously. "Alright, let's try another combo attack. Randy, do our third spell."

His partner nodded. _Tiloruga_ The dragon smacked his claws to together and he fired a giant clawed hand of flame towards Dijon.

_AuShieldLaShield_ Lumoss and Len jumped in the way of the attack and they intercepted it on their shields.

"Drania, your turn," Jamon said to the finned girl.

_Gougra _Water whips appeared in the finned girls hands and she leapt around the claw of fire and the shields. She then began to attack Dijon with her whips and Lumoss moved to help.

"Go, Caro," Jamon said to the armored Mamodo.

_EShoulan_ Lightning coursed through Caro's armor. He sped across the battlefield with unusual speed, and he ran towards Dijon, Lumoss, and Len's book keepers. The one called Chris was saying something but Caro didn't care. He had them. Suddenly, a blast of wind hit him and he flew away from the book keepers. Dijon stood in front of them in a protective stance. How had that Mamodo gotten there? He was supposed to be occupied by Drania. Then Caro noticed Len leaping in Drania's way and blocking her whips with her shield.

"Fall back!" Jamon shouted. The three elementals dropped back to stand together. "This is bad," Jamon said. "They are working perfectly together. I'm not exactly sure what to do right now." Then his eyes widened. "Oh, I do know. Everyone, use your strongest spells, and then you know what to do." The other elementals nodded.

_Bao Canos _Caro raised his hands above his head and he gathered lightning within them. The lightning then formed above his head into a giant lightning dog.

_Grag Sholugan _Drania launched a huge blast of water from her and it formed into a water snake.

_Rao Tengra _Jamon opened his mouth and launched a massive flame tiger from it.

"We can match them guys," Chris said confidently. _Zanerdiaruk_ A tornado fell from the sky and Dijon swallowed it.

_Gigano Meogra _Len fired a small meteor up into the sky and flew out off, out of sight.

_Rao Zigargra _Lumoss cocked back his paw and gathered his aura on it.

"Is that all you have?" Jamon scoffed. "Those spells didn't do much, did they?"

"We weren't done," Chris replied. "Now Dijon!" Dijon opened his mouth and a huge hawk made completely of air flew towards the flame tiger. A massive meteor fell from the sky, where the smaller one had gone, and it smashed into the lightning dog. Lumoss swung his paw forward, and the aura he had gathered there became a huge blue wolf, which slammed into the water snake. The flame tiger swung its paws at the air hawk, but the hawk flew over the tiger and drove its beak into the tigers back. The meteor pushed the lightning dog back and the wolf clamped its jaws around the snake's throat. "What do you think of our spells now?" Chris said with a grin.

Jamon looked only slightly annoyed. "That is nothing. Show them our power!"

The three partners nodded and their books glowed even brighter. _Grag Rouse_ _Bao Rouse Rao Rouse _The water snake suddenly grew two extra heads and it tore through the aura wolf. The lightning dog opened its mouth and it blasted the meteor with a lightning strike blowing it apart. The flame tiger transformed into a giant, black, winged and long armed demon creature which grabbed the air hawk and crushed it.

"No way…" Chris's eyes widened as their opponent's massive spells dove down towards him and his friends. BLAM! There was a huge explosion and a cloud of dust formed in the air as the attacks struck.

Jamon laughed insanely. "We've won! Its over! Now, on to the rest of the Mamodo fighters."

_Sigoren Teozen _Drania was thrown through the air with a scream. WHAM! Caro bounced across the battlefield.

Jamon's eyes widened as Len and Lumoss walked up out of the dust. Len was holding a staff and Lumoss had large aura claws on the end of his paws. "No," the small dragon managed to gasp. "How did you survive?"

_Giga Amerillian_ A mighty blast of wind slammed into Jamon and he crashed into his partner. The dust cleared and it left in its wake, Chris, Dijon, Rachel, and Tobias. They were all battered and bruised but they were still standing. "Our Mamodo managed to get us out of the way just in time," Chris explained.

Jamon's eyes narrowed in fury. "Why won't you just die? I've hit you with every spell possible except…" His eyes widened with glee. "We haven't tried that, have we?"

Caro looked nervous. "You mean that spell? I'm not sure. I'm not too fond of that one, but if we must." Drania also looked nervous but she nodded in agreement.

The three elementals stood together. Jamon nodded to his partner and his partner powered up his book. _Lioguntisoru_ Yellow light from Caro and blue light from Drania, gathered around Jamon and the small dragon was covered in flames. He rose into the air, hidden by the fire surrounding him. His partners fell to the ground and fainted as the flames grew larger. Soon the flames were an inferno and suddenly, they extinguished, leaving behind a massive Jamon. He was now at least ten feet tall and on his chest were three different symbols. One was a lightning bolt, another was a drop of water, and the third was a ball of flame.

Jamon grinned at the astonished faces of Chris and his friends. "This is where the real battle begins."

EN

This is my first cliffhanger! (Yay!) Sorry it has taken so long to update. (It took me eight days!) No, the reason that it has taken so long to update is not because of the length of this chapter. Its because I've been working on my other story. Oh well. Please Review!

Mamodo Statistics

Wow, there wasn't a single book burned in this chapter.

Here are Jamon's new spells

Tiloruga A claw of flame

Rao Rouse This makes his flame tiger spell turn into a fire demon

Lioguntisoru Jamon abosorbs his partner's energy

Here is Drania's new spell

Grag Rouse Her water snake spell grows two extra heads

Here is Caro's new spell

Bao Rouse His lightning dog fires a blast of lightning from its mouth


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Last Hope

"W-what?" Dijon stuttered. "Where did all of that power come from?"

Chris stared at him, surprised. "You didn't notice? He used a spell to absorb his both of his partners' energy. Right then people, give me some power. I'll get him." _Giga Amerillian_ Dijon's mouth snapped open and a blast of wind was launched from it.

"Okay!" Rachel said. _Meogra_ A meteor, which came from Len's palm, flew into the air blast and was yanked through it.

Tobias powered up his spell book. _Duren_ Lumoss gathered his aura into a ball between his paws and he flung it into the air blast.

The wind blast struck Jamon hard but he held up against it, and when the other two attacks slammed into him, he didn't even flinch. He smiled at their frustrated faces. "Hit me all you like. There isn't a spell in existence that can hurt me while I'm in this form!"

Rachel looked down at her spell book and her eyes lit up. "I have a plan but I'll need someone to get him close to us."

"I'll do it," Lumoss said. "Tobias, I'll need some kind of boost."

Tobias nodded. "Alright partner." _Sigoren_ The blue aura on Lumoss ran down his arms to form claws. The wolf hurled himself towards the dragon and slashed him with his claws.

Jamon chuckled wickedly. "I told you before. I AM INVICIBLE!" Jamon's tail slammed into Lumoss and sent the wolf flying. "Now for all of you!" Jamon roared as he flew down on the remaining fighters.

"We're stopping you right there!" Rachel said. _Riozen_ Dark energy swirled in front of Len's outstretched hands. Jamon stopped for a moment. Something felt wrong to him. Suddenly Len released the energy and it transformed into a black hole. The black hole slammed into Jamon and he vanished.

"We got him!" Len said triumphantly.

"You did? I hadn't noticed!" it was Jamon. He flew around the dark hole and examined it with apparent ease. "Hmmm, that was an interesting spell. I barely got out of the way in time." The dragon turned back to them with an amused look on his face. "It seems you can't do much with it now, can you? Randy, destroy these fools."

Jamon's partner nodded. _Tiruk_ Jamon opened his mouth wide and he launched a massive fireball down towards Len and Rachel. BOOM! The girls were blasted off their feet and when they fell back to the ground Rachel's head hit a rock, hard. She didn't move.

"Rachel!" Chris yelled. "No…how could you…" The white book he held began to glow softly. "You hurt them…my friends…" Chris turned around with tears in his eyes but his face was hard. "I'm going to destroy you myself Jamon." The white book burst with light. _Giga Amerillian_ The blast of wind that erupted from Dijon's mouth was much stronger then before. It slammed into Jamon and pushed him back slightly.

"_Where is this power coming from_?" Jamon wondered. "Its hopeless boy!" the dragon shouted at Chris. "My power far outstrips yours."

_Tiruk _The ball of flame pushed through the air attack and came down towards Chris.

"I wasn't finished!" Chris said. _Zanerdiaruk_ A massive air hawk pushed the ball of flame aside and rammed into Jamon, knocking him off balance, but he quickly recovered and grabbed the bird.

"Fine, be stubborn," Jamon said. "I'll show you my true power!" The dragon strained for a moment then crushed the air hawk with his claws. "You see? Nothing can stand before me!"

_Tiruk _Chris watched the ball of flame come towards him. Nothing had worked. This guy just wouldn't fall! The only thing he could do now was…

_Gorshiera_ Blood began to gather in front of Chris and it formed into a shield. The ball of fire hit the shield and broke through but before it could strike Chris or Dijon, something grabbed them both and pulled them out of the way.

Chris and Dijon turned to face their rescuer, and to their surprise it was Sachiriku! "You guys are pathetic!" she shouted at them. "Giving up so easily! You can't be the same people who invaded my fortress. No, they were brave and they never gave up no matter what I hit them with!"

"You…" Chris gasped. "But, Eylan beat you! How can you still be here?"

Sachiriku was surprised. "You mean Rachel never told you? That was foolish of her, although I must admit; it would seem weird wouldn't it?"

Chris ground his teeth. "Look, I don't have time to fight you. I've got bigger problems." He pointed over his shoulder at Jamon. "See him? So you can just go away for now."

Sachiriku snorted. "Yeah right. Listen, I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help you."

"What? Why?" Chris asked.

Sachiriku looked unnerved. "I've come to repay for what I did. I'm sorry for hurting you and everyone else." Her eyes narrowed as she watched Jamon carefully. "I'll beat him for you all. Ray, Let's take them down."

Her partner walked up behind her, holding their blood red book. "Of course Sachi."

Jamon observed this all with obvious interest. "So you're Sachiriku. Someone told me you had been beaten." Then he grinned. "Allow me to rectify that mistake."

Ray powered up his book. _Blogoagu_ Gashes appeared on Sachiriku's arms, and she launched blades of blood at Jamon. The blades struck the dragon but fell away without making any real noticeable damage.

Jamon laughed and shook his head. "Always the same thing. Weak spell after weak spell. Give it up. I'll just knock you back down again. I don't see why you weaklings keep coming back for more."

Randy, Jamon's partner, powered up his book also. _Tiruk_

Sachiriku raised her hands up towards the oncoming attack. "Stop them Ray!"

"Right!" Ray replied. _Blogoagshi _A stream of blood slammed into the ball of flame and both attacks exploded. "Once more!" Ray shouted. _Blogoagshi _The beam of blood pushed Jamon off balance, but he easily recovered.

"See? Nothing hurts me!" Jamon said. He dove towards Sachiriku and swung his tail at her. She jumped out of the way.

"He's close," Sachiriku said. "Let's hit him hard!"

Ray nodded in agreement. _Hopblogu _Sachiriku glowed red and grabbed Jamon's tail before he could pull it back. She swung him around her head and smashed him down into the ground. He tried to struggle back to his feet but Sachiriku punched him, knocking him back down.

"Get…off…me!" Jamon roared.

_Tiloruga _A claw of flame erupted from Jamon's mouth; it grabbed Sachiriku and held her tight.

"Now I've got you!" Jamon said gleefully. "Let her go, then destroy her Randy!"

The glow left Jamon's book letting Sachiriku fall from the claw. _Tiruk_ Jamon launched a ball of fire at the falling Mamodo and she burst into flame.

"Sachi!" Ray shouted in alarm. Sachiriku landed on the ground and rolled in the dirt to put out the flame. "Are you okay?" Ray said worriedly.

"Forget me, use our strongest spell Ray," Sachiriku said, leaping back to her feet. "We have to try it before they can attack again."

"Okay!" Ray smiled. "Get ready…" _Dioga Bloashua _The blood on the ground rose into the air and it formed into a giant angel. Sachiriku hurled the spell towards Jamon.

The dragon stared at it scornfully. "What kind of attack is that?"

_Rao Tengra_ A giant tiger of flame roared as Jamon fired it from his mouth. The tiger crashed into the blood angel but was shoved back. _Rao Rouse_ The tiger transformed into a massive fiery demon. The demon grabbed at the angel to try and destroy it, but the angel dove under its arms and slammed into the demon. Both of the powerful spells exploded and the wave of power knocked Sachiriku off of her feet.

Ray looked at her concerned. "This is bad. None of our spells work. We can retreat if you want to."

"I think I'm all right," Sachiriku said shakily. "Just keep up the spells. I won't give up at this point. Not when there are so many others counting on me."

"But…" Ray began.

"No! Keep going." Sachiriku said. "Keep fighting. I-I want to be like him. Like Eylan. I want to protect everyone!" The blood red book burst with light.

_Tiruk_ BLAM! Sachiriku was blasted off her feet and hit the ground hard. "We're finishing this now," Randy said bluntly.

"Good idea partner," Jamon smiled. "I'm done with this game."

_Tigorugan _Jamon fired a massive blast of flame down towards Sachiriku and Ray. BOOM! The fire blast made a crater where it hit.

"It's over," Jamon said triumphantly. When the dust cleared his eyes widened. "What?" There standing in the way of the attack, protecting her partner, was Sachiriku.

"S-Sachi?" Ray said cautiously. She didn't move. "Sachi?" Ray asked more clearly. "No…please, answer me!"

"Ray? Are you okay?" Sachiriku said quietly. "How is everyone?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but you…" Ray reached up quickly and caught Sachiriku as she fell over backwards.

"That's good," she said quietly. She closed her eyes, shuddered and lay still.

"NO! SACHI!" Ray shouted. "WAKE UP!" He sat there sobbing, rocking her back and forth. "Sachi…" he whispered. "No…" The book lay beside him, forgotten. It smoldered gently.

"She shouldn't not have gotten in the way," Jamon said. "This is the price that you pay when you try to fight the elementals. Randy, destroy them."

_Tiruk _Ray could only watch numbly as the attack rushed towards him.

_Giga Amerillian _A blast of wind smashed the ball of fire and Dijon and Chris leapt in the way. "Enough," Chris said. "They're already down. Now, fight someone who is actually standing."

"No…don't interfere…" Sachiriku stood back up and walked in front of Chris and Dijon. "I can still win."

"You? You can barely stand!" Jamon sneered at her. "What can you do?"

"I can still fight!" Sachiriku shouted. "I can still protect everyone!" Her book exploded with light. Ray picked it up and flipped through it.

"Sachi," he said quietly. "We have our next spell. This is it partner. This is our last chance." He looked up at her smiling, but with tears in his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah," Sachiriku nodded. "Let's go!"

_Veo Su Veure _Sachiriku bent over like she was in pain. "What's wrong Sachi?" Ray asked worriedly.

"It's…this…spell…so…much…power…" Sachiriku gasped. She straightened. "I'm ready." Sachiriku suddenly moved forward as a blur. She leapt in front of Jamon and he was yanked towards her.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously. His eyes widened and he shrieked. There were several snapping noises coming from his back as he was bent backwards.

"This is it!" Sachiriku said. "If I'm going back to the Mamodo world then you're going with me!" Suddenly the red book Randy was holding was yanked from his hands. It was torn to shreds and its remains were burned up. Jamon opened his mouth to scream in fury, but he was already gone. "That's all I've got," Sachiriku wavered for a moment then collapsed.

"Sachi!" Ray ran over to her.

"What kind of spell was that?" Dijon asked as he raced up to her.

"It felt like many hands came out of my back," Sachiriku explained. "They felt so powerful. I used them to crush Jamon and then, as you saw, I grabbed his book and smashed it."

Chris walked over with a confused look on his face. "Why did you do it? Why did you help us?"

Sachiriku smiled as she began to fade out. "I just wanted to show you…I'm not the person you thought I was. Dijon, please remember me when you come back to the Mamodo world."

"I could never forget what you've done here Sachi," Dijon said.

"Thank you, all of you," Sachiriku faded out and was gone.

"We should go," Chris said quietly to Ray. "Can you stand?"

"Yes, I think I can," Ray said. He stood up weakly and stumbled but Chris caught him. "But what about them?" Ray looked over to the other elementals but they were gone.

"Already finished," Lumoss said. He walked up with Tobias. "I took them out while you were fighting."

"Then let's go home," it was Rachel. She was being supported by Len.

They all took one last look around the place, then left.

EN

Sorry for the delay. Don't worry that two chapter battle thing won't be repeated often. This fight was just so long. Oh, and don't worry, Sachi is gone this time. Anyways, please review. Oops, I just figured out I made a mistake. I called Sachi's partner Rogar in the chapter she was beaten. Oh, well. His name is Ray now.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Sachiriku 50th in the fight for king (Hey, she made it to the halfway point)

Partner: Ray

Book: Blood red Burned by Jamon

Names: Caro and Drania Unconfirmed who went down first these two take up the 53rd and 54th places in the fight for king

Partners: Zack and Alice

Books: Yellow and blue Burned by Lumoss

Name: Jamon 51st in the fight for king

Partner: Randy

Book: Deep red Burned by Sachiriku

New spell

Tigorugan A massive blast of fire


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Plant Mamodo

It took them about twenty minutes to get back to Rachel's house. They were in bad shape when they finally arrived. Chris was holding up Ray, Len was supporting Rachel, but Lumoss, Tobias, and Dijon were all still standing. Len and Rachel led the way into the living room and everyone collapsed onto the furniture.

"Okay then," Chris began. "Ray, maybe you should tell us what Sachiriku was doing. The last time I checked, she wanted to kill us."

Ray shook his head. "No, Sachi never really wanted to kill anyone. Those times that she was violent were not her fault!" He took a deep breath. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Back when I first met Sachi, she was nice. Sometimes she would go crazy in battle, but she was generally kind to everyone we met. Over time, we made lots of friends with the other Mamodo. We started a team, but that was when it all changed. Sachi began to be cruel to the other Mamodo. She forced them to fight for her and when they refused…" he drifted off. "I don't want to talk about that. I didn't know what was going on! I just did what she told me. That was when you guys arrived. That spell that Eylan used to defeat us would have taken out our book, but Raxus, he's one of our friends, created an illusion of us to intercept the blow. After that, we left our base in ruins and Sachi changed again. She became moody and kept wandering off. It took a couple weeks but Sachi was back to normal again. She told me that she hadn't been feeling well lately and she wasn't sure what had happened to her in the last few months. We told her what she did but she didn't remember any of it. Raxus guessed it was some kind of mind control. We never did figure it out." They sat there in silence for about a minute.

"Who is Raxus anyways?" Chris asked.

"Raxus is an illusion Mamodo," Rachel explained for Ray. She frowned. "Wait, where is Raxus?"

"I'm not sure," Ray replied. "He left early this morning and I haven't seen him since. He said there was someone he was supposed to meet."

"That's about it then," Tobias said. "If there are not any more questions then I think we should all head home. Well?" No one raised their hands. "I guess that means that's it. Goodbye." Tobias stood up and Lumoss followed him out the door. Chris, Ray, and Dijon soon followed.

Far Away

A boy sat in a tree while holding a laptop. He was muttering to himself and tapping away on the laptop. He was so focused; that he even ignored the small raccoon that climbed onto his shoulder.

"Reuben," the raccoon said very calmly. "I want to know why we're still here." The boy didn't respond so the raccoon sighed, jumped on his head, and curled up in his hair. "My spot," the raccoon muttered. Reuben reached up, absentmindedly, to stroke the raccoon's back but the tiny creature hissed at the fingers as they came near him. "My spot! Stay away!"

"Stop it Raspel," Reuben said. He grabbed the raccoon and sat it on a nearby branch. "Go find something to do. Stop bothering me."

Raspel crossed his arms and pouted. "We're not doing anything! Nobody is coming to this meeting Reuben! I can tell you that right now.

"They will come," Reuben replied. "The e-mail said they would come and no Mamodo is going to ignore a battle invitation."

Raspel glared at him for a moment, and then he sighed. "Well, I wish you would stop hacking into other people's e-mail. If you didn't have that annoying habit, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Hey, I only hack into the e-mail of known Mamodo," Reuben replied as he closed his computer.

"Are you sure?" Raspel asked.

Reuben bit his lip. "Well, I guess I did hack into a regular person's e-mail once…"

"Or twice, or thrice, or…" Raspel said while counting on his fingers.

Reuben winced. "Okay you got me. But that was just for fun! I didn't read anything; I just wanted to see how hard it would be to crack some better security systems!"

Raspel opened his mouth to argue, then froze. "I sense them. They're here."

Reuben sat up and looked around. "Where…oh, I see them."

A girl walked out from behind some nearby trees. Behind her came a very tall boy who was obviously a Mamodo. The boy was about seven feet tall. He wore a green shirt and brown pants with leather armor around his legs. He also had dark green hair and gold eyes. The girl was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. She was holding a green spell book, but Reuben and Raspel hardly noticed any of this.

"What happened to her hair?" Reuben muttered. Raspel was rolling around on his tree branch. He was laughing silently with tears streaming down his face. The girl's hair was an assortment of blue, yellow, orange, pink, purple, green, red, and brown.

A young boy stepped out of the bushes nearby. He was followed closely by a small, three foot robot. The boy was holding a purple spell book. He looked over his opponents and did a double take when he spotted the girl's hair.

"What happened to you?" the boy said.

"You like it?" the girl's Mamodo grinned mischievously. "I had her dye it like that. I think it's pretty, don't you agree?"

The other boy burst out laughing. "That is one of the dumbest things I've ever seen!" He straightened up. "Okay, enough fooling around. My name is Dante. This is Raren."

The girl's Mamodo ran up and surprised Dante by shaking his hand. "Hi! My name is Vinderlind, and this is my twin sister Mila. How are you doing today?"

"Your twin sister?" Dante raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think Mamodo were related to humans."

"Well, that's where you're wrong," Vinderlind smiled. "Look, see?" He was pointing to a rose-like mark on his left cheek. Vinderlind ran over to his partner. "Look." He pointed to a rose mark on her right cheek. "See?" the Mamodo boy nodded. "That's my sister."

"Okay Vin, let's stop messing around," Mila said. "We came here for a battle, remember?"

Vinderlind nodded. "Right."

_Banshar _A tiny laser struck Vinderlind on the arm and he jumped. "Are we going to have to wait all day?" Dante said in a bored voice.

"We were about too," Mila returned. _Mirocosh _Vinderlind's hands glowed and the trees around Dante grabbed him.

"What? Raren, move!" Dante shouted. His robot Mamodo hurled itself away from the trees as they reached for him. Raren looked back at his partner in confusion. "Now go and get them," Dante ordered, exasperatedly. Raren turned towards their opponents to see Vinderlind right up in his face.

"Hi there," the plant Mamodo beamed. He punched the Raren hard, sending the little robot flying away up into a tree.

_Mirocosh _The tree, which Raren was sitting in, wrapped its branches around him and Vinderlind moved swiftly towards Dante.

_Baroga _The plant Mamodo looked up to see Raren cutting through his bonds with a small laser sword he was emitting from his arm. Raren finished off the branches holding him and he fell towards Vinderlind.

Vinderlind jumped back out of the way of the laser sword. Raren ran to his partner and cut him free. Dante powered up his book. "Take them Raren!" _Bansharaga_ Raren fired a large laser from a glowing blue orb on his chest.

"Block it Vin!" Mila shouted. _Licosh_ The trees, on both sides of Vinderlind, moved their branches into the way of the attack. The grass beneath the tree branches grew rapidly and tangled itself among the tree branches, tightening them. The laser struck the plant shield, buckled, and vanished. "Got it!" Mila said triumphantly. "Now for them!" _Ashcosh_ A vine fell down from its tree and it wrapped around Raren's neck. It yanked the robot into the air.

"That won't work on us," Dante said with a grin. _Sharuk_ Raren burst into six separate pieces consisting of his arms, legs, head, and his middle chest plate that connected it all together. He flew over Vinderlind and surrounded him.

"_What kind of spell is that_?" Mila wondered, then her eyes widened. "Vin! Get out of there!"

"You're too late!" Dante laughed. _Banroaga _Mila and Vinderlind watched as Raren's six parts glowed and they each fired a laser at Vinderlind. He dodged one, two, WHAM! Vinderlind was blasted to the ground. He groaned and struggled back to his feet. "You're done!" Dante said. _Banroaga _The lasers came down towards the plant Mamodo once more.

That's enough!" Vinderlind roared as he leapt over the oncoming lasers. Green blades extended from his wrists as he moved. He hurled himself up at Raren's head and slashed the robot with the blades. Raren cried out and his pieces flew back together. Vinderlind grabbed the robot and threw him back at his partner, sending the two crashing into a heap.

"I'm not letting you get away with this!" Dante said, leaping back to his feet.

"You're not going any further!" Mila replied. _Mirocosh_ The tree branches, and grass, surrounding Dante and Raren wrapped them tightly.

"That won't hold us for long!" Dante said. _Baroga_ Raren began slicing through the plants with his laser sword.

"It will hold you long enough," Mila said. She walked up to Dante and plucked the book from his hands. "Here Vin," she tossed her Mamodo the book and he cut it in two.

"What?" Dante watched the book burn up. He turned to his Mamodo. "Raren I…" His Mamodo was already gone. Mila closed her book and the plants holding Dante vanished. The boy stood up and walked off sadly.

"Well, that's over with," Mila said quietly.

"Yay! Good battle!" Raspel clapped appreciatively. "Wasn't that great Reuben?"

Mila and Vinderlind spun around to see Raspel and Reuben watching them from their tree. "No, more Mamodo," Mila said. She opened her book. _Mirocosh_ The tree branches moved to grab Raspel and Reuben.

Reuben acted quickly and pulled out his own book. _Valada_ Raspel's claws grew to massive proportions and the raccoon slashed the branches that were holding him and his partner. They fell to the ground and Reuben held up his hands as Vinderlind moved towards them. "Hang on! We're not here to fight!"

"Not here to fight?" Mila was suspicious. "Then what were you doing in that tree?"

"Observing," Reuben replied. "I like to pick up info on other Mamodo teams so we watch other people's battles to figure out how they fight."

"So you were planning to fight us later anyways?" Mila asked. "We can just do that now."

"Hold on!" Reuben said. "I really don't want a fight. I know we could win because you're all worn out, but I'm more interested in making allies then enemies."

"Sure," Mila said. "You're really going to put the hurt on us with that rodent."

Raspel's eyes blazed and he hurled himself at Mila. Reuben grabbed Raspel's tail and the raccoon swung there, trying desperately to reach Mila. "I'm going to destroy her!" Raspel screamed in fury.

"Don't underestimate him Mila," Vinderlind said cautiously. "I know he looks weak but you humans…" His voice drifted off.

"Care to finish that sentence?" Mila asked dangerously.

"No, I think that's all," Vinderlind said quietly.

"Whatever," Mila said. She turned back to Reuben and Raspel. "As for you two…" They were gone.

EN

Thank you all for the reviews. I have a question for Vinderlind's creator. Did I get his personality down? Or was I completely wrong?

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Raren 49th in the fight for king

Partner: Dante

Book: Purple Burned by Vinderlind

Spells:

Banshar A tiny laser

Sharuk Split into multiple pieces that can fly

Bansharaga A large laser

Baroga Laser sword

Banroaga Lasers come from every part of Raren's body

Vinderlind's stats are in my reviews


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Last King

Mr. Brown sighed as he cleaned up his house. Chris was still gone and he still had no idea where the boy was. His doorbell rang. Mr. Brown walked over to the door and pulled it open. There, standing on his doorstep was Chris.

"Hello sir," Chris said with a grin.

Mr. Brown just stood there with his mouth open. "Chris? Where were you? When did you get back?"

"I got home last night," Chris said. "I thought it was best if I came over to tell you. Actually, it's more then that. I'm leaving again and I want you to come with me. In fact, I need you to come with me."

"Leaving again?" Brown blinked. "But you just got back!"

"I know," Chris said. "This time it should only take a couple of hours, maybe a day at most. Please, I really need to go to this place."

Brown smiled at Chris. "Okay, fine. Where do you want to go this time?"

"Aqua City, Anchor," Chris said bluntly.

Brown's mouth dropped open again. "Anchor? Why would you want to go there?"

"While Dijon and I were traveling, we heard something about a strong Mamodo who lives there," Chris explained. "I want to fight him and I know you can get me there. You still have access don't you?"

"Well of course I do," Brown answered. "But I'm not supposed to use it for something trivial."

"So you're saying that the Mamodo battle is trivial?" Chris asked with a frown.

"I can't," Brown replied. "I gained access only by accident. You know how those people are. I would never dream of breaking their trust in me."

Chris did know. The Aqua Cities were tough places to get into. They were cities built on the bottom of the ocean. They were built to last. They were tough and hard to destroy through any normal methods, but sometimes even the smallest of accidents could break the balance of the city and the whole place could be flooded. That was why the cities were so well guarded against all but a select few that could be trusted. Brown had been part of one of the teams that worked on the cities. He had noticed a tiny, but dangerous flaw in one of the diagrams for the construction. Because of this, Brown had been given full access to all of the cities. As far as Chris knew Brown had not actually used to access for himself. He had left the cities and retired to a regular civilian life.

Brown hadn't said anything for the last few minutes. Finally, he sighed. "What exactly is so important about this one battle?" he asked Chris. "Don't you get enough battles around here?"

"It's not the battle," Chris assured him. "It's the Mamodo. He is the decedent of the last king. Think about it. I just want to see how I stack up against the last king's power. Please, will you help me?"

Brown sighed. "Alright. Fine, I will help you. But only this time."

An Hour Later

"Well, we've arrived," Brown said. There was silence. "Chris? You awake?"

"Hmmm? What?" Chris shot up from the backseat. "We are?"

"Yes," Brown replied. "How late did you get home anyways? It's not like you to be asleep this early in the morning."

"I got in at two 'o'clock," Chris answered. He looked out the windows of the car and examined his surroundings. The buildings of the city towered far above them. They almost reached the clear dome that capped the top of the city. "We can pull off wherever you want, Mr. Brown," Chris said to his friend. "Dijon will help me find the other Mamodo."

Brown nodded and pulled off the road. Chris stepped out of the car and then turned to Dijon. His partner was lying curled up on his seat fast asleep. Chris smiled and sighed. It was a shame he would have to wake up his partner. He looked so peaceful lying there. Chris reached over and flicked Dijon's ear. The little Mamodo murmured and rolled over. Chris sighed and jabbed Dijon in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Dijon jumped to his feet and rubbed his middle. "What did you do that for?" he grumbled.

"We're here," Chris informed him.

Dijon immediately perked up. "We are? Great! So what do we do now?"

"That's up to you," Chris told him. "It's up to you to find out where the Mamodo is. You can sense him, right?"

"Sure I can," Dijon replied. "As long as we are close enough I will know where he is. How big is this city?"

"It's not that big," Chris said.

"I'll wait here," Brown told Chris. "Here is a map of the city. Be careful." He handed the map to Chris.

"Come on Dijon," Chris said. "We better start as soon as possible."

A Half An Hour Later

"Okay, maybe this city is bigger then I thought," Chris admitted. "Where is that Mamodo?"

Dijon opened his mouth to answer, and then he froze. "I got him." He turned and ran down a nearby street.

Chris followed as fast as he could but the Mamodo boy was down the street in seconds. Dijon turned at the corner of the street and vanished behind a building. Chris ran to the end of the street where Dijon had vanished. He turned around the corner expecting to see an empty street. He did not expect to see Dijon standing in front of a building waiting calmly for him.

"This is it," Dijon told him. Chris nodded and they both stepped into the building. Inside was a huge, bright room. At one end of the room was a dark haired boy holding a red book. A smaller boy with blond hair stood beside him. The blond haired boy was wearing a dark cloak. Dijon gasped and Chris looked at him sharply.

"What is it buddy?" he asked his Mamodo.

"That boy," Dijon said. "That boy looks just like the last king! I've seen paintings! That's him, his descendant."

"Hello," the blond haired boy said. "Welcome to my stadium. My name is Zar. What's yours?"

"I'm Dijon," Dijon proclaimed. "You are the descendant of the last king, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course," Zar told him. "Oh, and good work on finding us here. I thought you might use the detection ability."

"You knew we were here?" Chris asked.

"We did," Zar's partner was finally speaking. "Zar makes sure that he knows when another Mamodo is close. We come here after he detects them."

"This is a nice place," Chris commented. "How did you get it?"

"My father takes care of this aqua city, so he had it built for my personal use," the other explained. "We wouldn't want the city damaged in the Mamodo fights."

"Enough talk Takumi!" Zar said to his partner. "Let's get this battle started."

"Right," Takumi opened his red spell book. "Here we go!" _Zaker_ Zar's eyes rolled back into his head and a lighting bolt was fired from his mouth.

"We can take this Chris!" Dijon said to his partner. "Return fire!" Suddenly, Chris grabbed Dijon's arm and he dove out of the way. The lightning bolt blasted the ground harmlessly behind them. Dijon stood and glared at his human partner. "What was that? Why didn't you attack them?"

"Dijon why didn't you tell me the last king used lightning spells?" Chris shouted. "I didn't attack because our air spells would just pass through lightning! We would have been hit!"

Dijon blinked in surprise. "Oh. That could be a problem."

_Zaker_… Dijon grabbed Chris and pulled him out of the way of the attack. He then turned to face the enemy.

"Get them Chris," Dijon said.

Chris pulled his book out of Dijon's carrying case and he flipped it open. _Giga_ _Amerillian_ Dijon launched a mighty blast of air from his mouth back at Zar.

The lightning Mamodo dove out of the way and looked straight at Chris and Dijon. "Now Takumi!"

_Zakeruga _Zar's pupils vanished like before but this time the lightning bolt was smaller. It was more compacted and it moved to fast for Chris to dodge. Dijon leapt in the way, taking the hit and he flinched as the lightning coursed through his body.

Chris didn't hesitate. _Giga Amerillian_

"Get back here Zar!" Takumi called to his partner. The Mamodo ran over to stand in front of him. _RaShield_ A rectangular yellow shield burst out of the ground in front of Zar. It took the Dijon's spell full on and it exploded taking the air attack with it.

"We need to get in close," Zar told his partner. "You take a break. I'll fight him."

Takumi nodded. "Okay Zar." _Rauzaruk_ A dark cloud formed over Zar. A single, rainbow colored lightning bolt fell down from it and it struck Zar giving him a faint rainbow aura. He charged towards Dijon, moving so fast that he looked like a blur.

"Dijon, fly!" Chris yelled. _Dureigngo_ Twin wings burst from Dijon's shoulders and he quickly flapped up into the air, but it wasn't enough. Zar leapt into the air and smashed his fist into Dijon's chin. Dijon's head snapped back but before Zar could respond Dijon's fist had come crashing down on his head. The lightning Mamodo fell to the ground with a bang.

"Zar! Are you okay?" Takumi asked.

Zar jumped back to his feet instantly. "Break time is over. Attack their book!"

"I see," Takumi said. "They left themselves wide open." _Zakeruga_ Chris watched the lightning bolts come at him. He knew there was no way out of it.

"Dijon! Catch!" Chris threw his spell book up to his partner. Dijon caught it without thinking, and then he realized what Chris was doing.

"No!" Dijon dove towards his partner but the lightning bolt struck Chris and he was blasted back towards the wall behind him. Dijon dropped his spell book and he flew towards Zar. Before the lightning Mamodo could respond, Dijon had punched him in the ribs, doubling him over.

_Alfain _A ball of air formed in Dijon's hand and he thrust it into Zar angrily. The ball of air stuck to Zar and Dijon flew backwards quickly. BLAM! Zar crashed into his partner. Takumi wrapped his arms around his Mamodo, and they both fell to the ground.

"Got him!" Dijon said triumphantly. Then he stopped. He had used a spell. He spun around to see Chris grinning up at him.

"Hey Dijon," Chris said calmly.

"Chris!" Dijon dove down to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "You're okay!"

Chris winced and smiled weakly back at his friend. "I won't be okay for much longer if you keep squeezing like that."

"I'm sorry," Dijon said as he let go and dropped to the ground. "It's just that…well…how did you survive that hit?"

"I managed to get to the side of the attack," Chris told him. "It only nicked me. If it had hit me full on I might not be here."

_Zakeruga _Dijon and Chris jumped in different directions, dodging the lightning bolt.

"Not bad," Zar said after his eyes had rolled back into place. "Not bad at all. Tell me Dijon, what kind of king do you want to be?"

"What?" Dijon blinked. "Oh, I don't want to be king. I want to find someone who is worthy of being king and I will help them to that goal."

"Interesting goal," Zar mused. "But what is your reason behind that statement? Why do you not want to be king?"

Chris's eyes widened. Why did Dijon not wish to be king? He had never thought to ask. "_I wonder what his answer will be_," Chris thought to himself.

"I…" Dijon stood there stunned. "I…I won't say."

"Ah well," Zar shrugged. "It does not matter anyway. Takumi, use our strongest spell. We should have enough power charged up by now."

Takumi nodded and the book began to glow brighter then it had been before. _Bao Zakeruga _Zar's eyes rolled back in his head and lightning began to gather in front of his mouth. Suddenly, the lightning transformed into a massive, snake-like dragon. It roared and came down towards Dijon.

"Chris!" Dijon shouted. "I don't want to lose to this guy!"

Chris looked at his partner bewildered. He had never seen Dijon this angry before. What was going on with him? Something about what Zar had said had disturbed him. "_What are you hiding Dijon_?" Chris wondered. Then he spoke the word. _Zanerdiaruk _A tornado fell down towards Dijon. He swallowed it then launched a massive wind hawk from his mouth. It screeched and met the lightning dragon with its claws.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE TO HIM!" Dijon shouted.

"_Whatever it is that you want to keep secret, is it really this important_?" Chris wondered to himself. Then he noticed that the lightning dragon was pushing their hawk spell back. "_Never mind that now. We have a battle to win_!" The white book in Chris's hands erupted with silver light.

The hawk screeched again and pulled back. It shot up over the dragon then folded its wings and dove. The hawk struck the dragon on the back of the neck with its beak and it drove the dragon to the ground.

"No!" Takumi shouted. "It won't end this way!" His book also glowed even brighter as he poured his whole heart into the spell. The dragon roared, pushed itself up to face the hawk, and then clamped its jaws on its foe. The two spells exploded with a bang that hurled everyone away from each other.

Zar's eyes rolled back into place and he observed the results of the spells critically. "Hmmm, we really need to work on that spell Takumi. Takumi?" Both Takumi and Chris had fallen to their knees gasping.

"I…don't…have…any…energy…left…" Takumi said while coughing.

"Same…here…" Chris replied, grinning weakly. "Nice…attack…not to shabby." His breathing evened out, but when he tried to stand he tripped and fell on his face. "Dijon we'll have to retreat for now."

Dijon grabbed Chris around the middle and lifted him over his head. Before he left, he turned to glare at Zar. "This isn't over," he told the other Mamodo furiously. Then he turned and ran from the building.

Zar watched him go, and then he examined the damaged room. "We've got a lot of clean up work to do."

Back at the car, Brown was reading while waiting for them to return. He heard approaching footsteps and he looked up. There was Dijon holding Chris. Brown jumped out of the car and helped Chris into the back of the car.

"What happened?" he asked them.

Chris smiled. "We tied."

Brown sighed. "Don't tell me I have to bring you here again!"

"No," Chris shook his head. "Something tells me we won't be coming back here." He looked at Dijon, who was sitting silently beside him. "_It never even occurred to me to ask why he doesn't want to be king_," Chris thought. "_Oh well. He'll tell me when he is ready_."

EN

I want to apoligize for taking so long on uploading the next chapter. I just needed a short break. Unfortunatly I will not be able to work over the next few days because of Christmas. But I will be back after Christmas and the next chapter should be up soon.

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Zar

Partner: Takumi

Book: Red

Spells: The same as Zatch Bell's spells (excuse the pun)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Power of Friendship

Chris sat at a desk in his room. He was pouring over Dijon's white spell book. On the first two pages were Amerillian and Dureigngo. On the next two pages were Alfain and Dondias. On the pages after that were Zanerdiaruk and Giga Amerillian.

"Six spells," Chris whispered. They had come a long way. Chris smiled and closed the book. He stood and as he was picking up his spell book he dropped it. It flipped open and as he leaned down to lift it up off the floor he noticed something strange. The book was open to the pages where the next spells would be. What was strange was that, one of the pages was not blank. He could read the seventh spell.

Not Far Away

Dijon walked through the city watching people go about their everyday lives. "_This world is beautiful_," Dijon thought to himself. "_I will miss this place when the battle is all over and the end is near. I can feel it_." He stopped to watch a several young children chase each other around their yard. He shivered slightly even though it wasn't cold. "_That Mamodo…Zar. He brought some memories. Some big memories. I want to tell Chris…but I can't. If only he knew. He would be shocked. If he burned my book I wouldn't blame him. I just wish there was someone to turn too…wait, I feel a presence_." Dijon looked around in search of the one he had sensed, but there was nothing. He turned and headed back to Chris's house as quickly and calmly as he could.

Nearby a figure watched Dijon walking away. She smiled and pulled out a small silver badge. "He's on the move," the figure said.

"Right," said a female voice. "Keep me posted." There was a click and the creature slipped out of her hiding place and followed Dijon swiftly.

When Dijon reached his house Chris was out front waiting for him. He saw Dijon approach and he stood up and waved.

"Hey partner!" Chris called. "Wait till you hear what I've got."

"Keep grinning," Dijon said quietly. "Someone is following me."

"I see her," Chris said calmly. "She thinks we don't know he's there."

"Right, let's go in," Dijon said. "So Chris," Dijon's voice raised back to its normal levels. "What is it you got for me?"

"Come in," Chris told him. "I'll show you." They walked into the house and Chris closed the door behind him. "Good, now I can tell you."

"You couldn't have told me outside?" Dijon asked.

"No," Chris shook his head. "I'm betting that whoever was following you is either a Mamodo or a book keeper. So we definitely do not want them to know. It's a new spell Dijon. A new spell!"

"Really?" Dijon's eyes lit up. "That's great!"

"Oh yeah," Chris nodded. "It's called 'Lotanshiruk'. If my hunch is right, we'll be testing it out real soon. We better slip out the back way. I'd prefer if we didn't fight in the house."

Dijon nodded in agreement and they walked through the house and out the back. They walked out across the empty field behind Chris's house. They were about to enter the woods when they heard a shout behind them.

"No you don't!" _Yagem_ A blue sphere struck the ground near Dijon and Chris and they were thrown into the woods.

They crashed into a tree and fell in a heap. "Chris," Dijon mumbled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Chris replied. "And you?"

"I'll live," Dijon said. They both stood up and turned to face their opponents. There was a blonde haired girl holding a blue book. She stood beside another girl who was slightly taller then her. The taller girl, the Mamodo, had light blue hair, but from her neck down the rest of her body was a crystalline substance.

"Hello," the Mamodo girl said with a smile. "We're bored. Can you please amuse us for a while?"

"_These guys look tough_," Chris thought to himself. "_We better be careful_…"

"Mind if we step in?"

"What?" the crystal Mamodo looked up to see two figures standing behind Dijon and Chris. Her eyes widened in horror. "No way! It's him! It's Ruush!"

"_Ruush_?" Chris wondered. "_I've heard that name before…could it be_?" He spun around to see a small boy Mamodo with green lines running up his hands and down his cheeks. Beside the boy Mamodo was a girl in an army uniform. She held in her hands a green book. It was them! "Ruush! Sarah!" Chris said with surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here for a rematch," Sarah said, her eyes narrowing. "We've been training hard ever since we lost to you." Her gaze left them to look at the crystal Mamodo and her partner. "Shall we show you what we can do?" She opened her book. _Evron _Ruush's hand snapped up and a missile streaked out of it towards the opponent's book.

The girl holding the blue book quickly charged up her book, but before she could cast a spell the missile struck her book and it fell to the ground in flames. She stumbled back and watched her book burn for a moment before turning and running away into the woods.

"Wow," Dijon breathed. He looked at Ruush in amazement. "You're really strong Ruush!"

"You should be concerned for yourself," Ruush snapped. "You're book is next! We'll defeat you here and now. Sarah! Take them out."

She nodded. _Rido_ A bomb appeared in Ruush's hand and he hurled it at Dijon.

_Amerillian _Dijon fired a blast of wind from his mouth. It struck the bomb and the explosive blew up taking the wind attack with it. "You say you've gotten stronger," Chris said angrily. "But we haven't been just sitting around since our last battle. Don't underestimate us."

Ruush chuckled quietly. "Nicely done. That spell was just to test you. Now prepare for our real power!"

_Evron_ A missile was fired towards Dijon. He jumped sideways to dodge it and it flew past him.

_Giga Amerillian _An even stronger blast of air was launched from Dijon's mouth. Ruush thrust his arms out in front of him and he caught the attack on his body. He stumbled back and winced but he quickly recovered.

"Is that the best you can do?" he sneered at them. "I was hoping for more of a challenge."

_Ral Rido _A bomb appeared in each of Ruush's hands. He tossed them speedily at Dijon.

_Giga Amerillian_ The bombs were caught in the blast of air. They were thrown away into nearby trees and they exploded taking a chunk out of each of the trees.

"They're strong," Chris murmured. He looked over to his partner. Dijon looked oddly puzzled. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Why are you doing this?" Dijon shouted at Ruush without looking at Chris.

"What do you mean?" Ruush asked casually.

"Why are you attacking us?" Dijon asked furiously. "We let you go the last time we fought, and I thought…" His voice drifted off.

Ruush raised his eyebrows. "You thought what? That we were friends? Just because we agreed on one simple thing? We were never friends. You are foolish. This battle had nothing to do with being friends. It's about winning! And becoming king! There are no ties in this fight! Once the time comes, anyone who you think is a friend will simply stab you in the back to win this fight. They don't care about you!"

"Be quiet!" Dijon shouted at him. "I do have friends in this fight. Friends I can count on! Without them I would never have gotten this far in the Mamodo battle! Perhaps I will have to fight some of them eventually, but if that time ever comes I know it will be on equal ground."

"You never cease to amaze me," Ruush said, shaking his head. "Oh, well. Get them Sarah!"

_Giga Rido _Five bombs appeared around Dijon and Chris.

"You know what to do Dijon!" Chris said. _Dondias_ Dijon began to spin and he created a small tornado around himself. The bombs were sucked into the tornado and Dijon aimed the tornado at Sarah and Ruush. Chris grinned. "I'm surprised that you tried this spell again. Remember what happened the last time you used it? This is how we defeated you before!"

"Don't you think we know that?" Sarah replied. _Evron_ The missile that Ruush fired from his palm soared into the tornado. It was unaffected by the air currents and it flew straight into Dijon. BLAM! Dijon tumbled down through the air and he slammed into ground with a crunch.

Chris ran forward and he picked up Dijon. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not feeling so good," Dijon moaned weakly.

Chris spun on Ruush. "You are going to pay for that!"

"How? Your Mamodo is on the ground," Ruush said. "He's in no condition to fight."

"What do you mean I'm in no condition?" Chris turned around to see Dijon standing up.

"Dijon maybe you should-" Chris began.

"Quiet!" Dijon shouted furiously. His legs trembled visibly. "I will fight him! He's weak. He doesn't understand anything!" A silver glow began to emanate from Dijon's body and his book began to glow. "I won't lose to someone like him!" Dijon suddenly charged towards Ruush.

"You think you can win like that?" Ruush roared at Dijon. "You have no idea what I can do to you!"

As Chris watched Dijon run he considered his options. "_What can I do to help? I could try the seventh spell, but I'm not sure what it does. I could make things worse._"

"Chris!" Dijon called. "I need power!"

Chris nodded. "_But what should I do? Wait, this will work_."_ Alfain_ A ball of air began to form in Dijon's hand as he ran.

"Thanks Chris!" he called over shoulder. "I'll make this count!"

"You're forgetting out last battle," Sarah said. "That spell doesn't work on us!" _Jalen_ Her book glowed but nothing seemed to happen.

Suddenly Dijon leapt high into the air. "You think I don't remember your mines?" he asked. "Take this!"

"Not good," Sarah breathed. She snapped her book close and then opened it again. _Rido_ A bomb appeared in Ruush's hand and he pulled back his arm to throw it.

"No!" Dijon shouted. Desperately he held the ball of air out in front of him. Ruush swung his arm around the hurl the bomb but just as it left his hand it was pushed back by the ball of air in Dijon's hand. The Mamodo remained frozen in their position. Their muscles strained as they pushed against each other.

Chris watched as their attacks began to waver. "Get out of there Dijon!" he yelled to his partner.

"Move Ruush!" Sarah shouted to her partner.

"NO!" Dijon said. "I won't lose to him!"

"You said you wouldn't have gotten this far without your friends," Ruush whispered. "You called me weak, but it is you who is weak! You have depended on others to fight your battles. I need no others. I've gotten this far without friends!" He pushed harder and Dijon slowly backed up.

"You say you got here without any friends," Dijon said quietly. "What happens if someone with friends came after you? You wouldn't stand a chance without someone to watch your back!" He put all his strength into his attack and this time it was Ruush who stepped back.

"Then I would lose!" Ruush said angrily. "But at least I stood on my own two feet. I didn't hide like a coward behind those who are stronger then me!"

Dijon's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak. BLAM! The air ball Dijon was holding and the bomb that Ruush was holding both exploded, blasting the combatants away from each other.

Ruush lay on the ground next to Sarah. Dijon lay next to Chris. Their human partners each ran to them and checked them. Sarah pulled Ruush up onto his knees. He smiled sadly at Dijon.

"So this is where it ends huh?" he asked weakly. "I can't move. Neither can you. Some revenge I planned."

"So what you're saying is that I hide behind my friends," Dijon muttered. "Is that it?"

"Of course," Ruush replied. "What else are friends for?"

"Let me ask you a question," Dijon said. "Have you ever had a friend in your life?" Ruush opened his mouth to reply, but Dijon continued. "I don't use my friends, if that is what you are trying to tell me." The little Mamodo struggled weakly to his feet. His knees shook as he stood. He took a couple of steps forward then fell on his face.

"Dijon…" Chris whispered. He reached for his friend but Dijon pushed him back.

"Don't," Dijon replied. He pushed himself up again and took another step forward. His legs were steady.

"_Impossible_," Ruush thought to himself. "_He shouldn't be able to stand. What is he_?"

"I don't use my friends!" Dijon told him angrily. Suddenly he dashed forward towards Ruush.

"Leave him alone!" Sarah yelled. She jumped in the way of Dijon's charge.

"_Sarah_…" Ruush wondered. "No, get out of the way!"

Dijon easily swatted Sarah away from him. She crashed into a tree and didn't move. The wind Mamodo walked up to Ruush calmly. He cocked back his fist and punched Ruush with all his might. Ruush flew away and he hit the ground hard.

Ruush stood back up. "I still won't lose to you!" He hurled himself forward at Dijon.

"_I've got to do something quick_," Chris thought. "_Oh yeah, the seventh spell. I may as well see what this can do_." _Lotanshiruk_ Dijon's mouth opened and Chris watched as he began to suck air into his mouth. Then Chris heard a thump. He turned to see Ruush on his knees, clutching his throat. "No way," Chris said. "He swallowed all the air around that guy."

Obviously Ruush had come to the same conclusion. He stood, and ran to Dijon. He struck Dijon across the face. Dijon's mouth opened again and suddenly there was a loud BANG! Ruush was thrown away from Dijon. He landed in a heap and lay still.

"You're wrong you know," Dijon said to his unconscious foe. "When I said my friends helped me I wasn't just talking about when they were with me. They gave me hope Ruush. Most of the Mamodo I met were wicked and unworthy of ever becoming king. But my friends…they were so kind. They want to help people, not destroy them. Do you understand now?" Chris could see Dijon's eyes welling up with tears. Suddenly Dijon collapsed.

"No, Dijon!" Chris ran to his partner. Then he sighed with relief. Dijon had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Sarah stood. She flinched, but she reached Ruush without too much trouble. "He's alright," she said quietly. She looked over at Chris and she smiled faintly. "Well, at least we knocked him out this time."

"I guess so," Chris replied. "So, what now?"

"I'm taking him away again," she told him. "But don't worry, we'll be back." She then lifted Ruush over her shoulders. As she walked away, she turned back. She looked as if she had something to say. Finally she found the words. "That's one amazing Mamodo you have there." Then she was gone.

Chris looked down at Dijon again. "I know," he whispered.

EN

So, what did you think of that chapter? It's been a while since Ruush and Sarah appeared so I thought that they really needed to make a comeback.

Mamodo Statistics

Ruush had a new spell. (He has more, but you'll have to wait to see what he can do)

Evron A powerful missile is launched from his palm

Dijon has learned his seventh spell.

Lotanshiruk He sucks in all the air around his opponent. If he is hit all the air will be fired out straight in front of him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Will to Protect

It had been a couple of days since they had tied with Ruush. Chris was walking to school thinking about their battle. It had not been fun to fight him. Ruush had been cruel to them throughout the battle. He had seemed almost like a friend to them the last time they had fought. Dijon had not spoken much since the battle he mostly lay around the house moping. Chris had tried talking to him, but Dijon had just shrugged and told him to forget it.

Chris walked into his school, wrapped up in his own thoughts. He didn't notice the person who was sneaking up on him before it was too late. A hand crashed down on his shoulder and he stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing-" he cut off when he saw who it was. Standing behind him was Sam, the ex-book keeper of Eylan. "Sam? What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I thought I would come and visit you," Sam replied with a grin. "How is that Mamodo of yours holding up?"

"He's not doing so well since our last battle," Chris said sadly. "We had to fight someone that we thought was our friend. It's frustrating to know what this Mamodo fight does to people."

Sam nodded understandingly. "I see the problem. Oh, by the way, I stopped at your classroom to see if you were there and apparently there's a Japanese exchange student in there. And here's the interesting thing, she had this book you see…" His voice drifted off.

"So?" Chris asked without thinking. "Lot's of people have books…oh. That's not good."

"Yep, you have to share a class with another book keeper," Sam told him brightly. "Won't that be fun?"

"That all depends on your definition of 'fun'," Chris replied. "I may as well get this over with then."

Sam clapped him on the shoulder and walked off. "See you after school," he called over his shoulder. "If you survive!"

"Yeah, thanks," Chris muttered. He walked the rest of the way to his class and he slipped in quietly. The teacher was standing up front with the new student. Chris went and sat down quickly.

"Now that you're all here, I would like to introduce someone to you all," the teacher said. "This is Maiko. She will be attending school here now."

"Hello everyone!" Maiko said with a smile. Her eyes swept the room and Chris noticed they seemed to rest on him for a second longer then anyone else. Maiko walked over to Chris and sat beside him. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked him. He opened his mouth to reply but the teacher began to class so he looked away and focused on studying.

After school ended, Chris headed straight home. As he walked into his house Dijon came running around the corner, and the little Mamodo tackled him.

"Chris! Chris! You'll never believe this!" Dijon shouted with glee. "Sam came over while you were gone!"

"Hey Chris," Sam walked around the corner. "I thought I should come here. It's would be a nicer place to wait for you then outside. So, how did the meeting with the other book keeper go?"

"It was alright," Chris answered. "She never actually mentioned battling. Even so I better be ready. I don't want to be caught off guard." Suddenly, they heard a crashing noise coming from the back of the house. Chris's eyes widened. "Sam! Stay here! Dijon, give me the book!"

His partner tossed him their book, and they both ran to the back. Standing over the back door of the house, was a small girl with red hair. Following close behind the girl was Makino.

"So you're here," Chris said angrily. "I can't say I'm surprised. Fine, let's take this fight outside. I don't want to damage anything."

Makino nodded. They all walked out the destroyed doorway and faced each other.

"Before we fight," Chris said. "I just have one question. Did you get transferred here simply to fight me and Dijon? Or is there a different reason?"

Makino smiled weakly. "I guess you wouldn't believe me if I told you I came here to escape the battles, would you?"

Chris's mouth dropped open. "What? You don't want to fight?"

"Not really," Makino replied. "Back where I came from, Tio and I were always being attacked by other Mamodo."

"Then why did you come here?" Chris asked. "Why did you attack us?"

"We came here to try to burn your book and keep you from attacking us," Makino explained. "It always is like that. We meet other Mamodo and they attack us. We have barely managed to survive this long."

"Then we don't have to fight," Chris stated. He closed his book.

Makino's eyes went wide. "Y-you don't want to fight?"

"No," Chris said. "I'd rather have allies then enemies."

"Ahhh, isn't that sweet," a small brown haired girl walked out of the woods nearby. The girl wore a jar on her back. Beside her was a monkey. It screeched at Dijon and Tio who were both standing near it. They flinched and backed away. Behind the two Mamodo came two humans, each holding a book. "We wanted you to burn each other's books but since you won't do that we'll do it for you," the girl said. "Karen! Strike them down!"

One of the humans, a girl, that was standing behind the Mamodo nodded. _Saberga_ Sand began to seep from the pot on the girl's back. The sand wrapped around her arms and she swung her arms forward launching the sand in a streaming motion.

"Tio!" Makino shouted. "Stop that attack!" _Seoshi_ Tio thrust her hands out in front of her and a clear; dome like shield appeared around her and her book keeper. The sand surged over the shield without damaging it.

"It's still coming," Chris said to Dijon. _Giga Amerillian_ The sand was struck by the air blast and the attacks negated each other. "You may not trust us yet," Chris told Makino. "But we're in this battle together so the least you could do is protect all of us."

"I…don't know," Makino stuttered.

"Come on! It will be much easier with their help," Tio told her partner.

The other enemy human stepped forward. "Take them down Regal!" he shouted. _Megrom _The monkey screeched and it grew rapidly, becoming a giant gorilla with a ridge of spikes running down its spine. The gorilla leapt up over Chris and Dijon.

Makino looked back and forth between the teams. Suddenly, she made her decision. _Giga La Seoshi _Tio thrust her glowing hands out towards Chris and Dijon anda green; dome shield appeared around them. Regal crashed down on the shield and began pounding on it. Cracks began to spider-web their way across the shield.

"Get ready Dijon," Chris told his partner. The shield shattered and the gorilla fell down towards them howling triumphantly. _Giga Amerillian_ Regal was hurled back away from Dijon. He landed next to his partner lightly.

"What was that?" Regal's partner said furiously to him. "You were supposed to take them out in one attack! Get back in there and finish them!" Regal roared and hurled himself at Dijon again.

"We won't lose to you!" Chris shouted. _ALFAIN_ A ball of air formed in Dijon's hand and he jumped towards Regal. The gorilla tried to knock Dijon back to the ground but before he could hit him, the little Mamodo swerved to the side and slammed the ball of air into him. Dijon fell back to the ground with Regal falling after him. _Giga Amerillian_ Regal screeched in fury as Dijon blasted him away again. Suddenly, the ball of air exploded and Regal crashed onto the ground hard. He lay still.

"_Wow_," Makino thought to herself. "_They're strong_."

"Look out!" Chris called to her.

Makino turned around just in time to see the girl Mamodo slam into Tio and knock her down. The sand Mamodo raised its hands to face Makino.

_Saberga_ A stream of sand rushed towards her. There was no time to dodge!

_Giga Amerillian_ The sand was dispersed and it floated away from Makino. "Pay attention," Chris told her calmly.

"Right, sorry," Makino said. Tio jumped back to her feet and shoved the sand Mamodo away. _Saisu_ Tio slashed her arms at the sand Mamodo and a moon shaped blade appeared. It struck the sand Mamodo and knocked her back.

"Stop them!" the sand Mamodo shouted.

Her partner, Karen powered up her book. _Saberga _

"That's not happening again!" Makino said. _Giga La Seoshi _The green shield dome appeared around the sand Mamodo and the sand attack was blasted back in her face, burying her in pile.

"Nice work," Chris commented.

_Raja Saberga _The sand began to swirl within the shield. It looked like a miniature sandstorm inside the shield.

"I-I can't hold it…" Tio gritted her teeth in concentration.

_Majeruga _Regal began to glow on the spot where he lay. Spikes began to appear all over his arms and legs. He stood back up and roared once more. Then he tucked himself into a ball and rolled towards Dijon.

_Giga Amerillian_ Dijon hit Regal full force with an air blast but the gorilla rolled right through it and Dijon grabbed him, barely managing to hold him back.

"No! Guys!" Makino said fearfully. Her book glow faded as she was distracted. CRASH! The shield around the sand Mamodo exploded and the sandstorm was let loose.

Makino looked back around just in time to see Tio hurtling at her. Her Mamodo slammed into her and they both rolled away, buffeted by the sandstorm as they went.

"_They're in trouble but we can't help_," Chris thought to himself hopelessly. He watched as Dijon held Regal back. The gorilla was beginning to push through Dijon's defenses. The wind Mamodo was weakening more and more as the spikes on Regal cut him.

"Chris, please do something," Dijon said quietly. He sounded exhausted.

"_Yeah, but what_?" Chris wondered. "_Wait, what if…but that's crazy! Well, as long as it works_…" _Alfain_

"What are you doing?" Dijon shouted as the ball of air formed. He had quickly pulled the hand, holding the attack, away. "That won't work! He's to strong. And I can't hold him with one arm-"

"I'm not done," Chris interrupted. "Once more!" _Alfain_ A ball of air appeared in Dijon's other hand. Now only his head was holding Regal back.

"Chris! What do you think you're doing?" Dijon shouted. He was slowly being pushed back by Regal. "He's to close for this spell to work! I won't be able to stop him from getting to you in time!"

"Trust me Dijon!" Chris replied. "Hit him with both of them! Hurry!" Dijon opened his mouth to argue but at that moment one of his feet slipped and he began to fall. Instinctively he slammed both attacks into the gorilla. "Thanks Dijon," Chris breathed. _Giga Amerillian_ Dijon fired a powerful blast of wind at Regal sending the gorilla rolling back a ways.

_Majeruga _Regal's spell was spoken once more. His rotation increased and he began to force his way back to Dijon slowly. That was when the air bombs exploded. Regal vanished in the explosion.

Meanwhile the sand Mamodo strength seemed to have grown in seconds. She rained her fury down upon Tio and Makino as they hid behind the shield Tio had conjured.

"Again!" the sand Mamodo shouted.

_Saberga _The sand hammered the shield hard. Tio flinched from the power of the blow, but she managed to keep the shield together even as it began to crack.

"She's to powerful," Tio gasped. "We need more power! Use a stronger shield now Makino! Before she breaks through!" Makino powered up her book but before she could attack, the sand Mamodo had already fired another spell.

The sand struck their shield and blasted it to pieces. "Now I've got you!" the sand Mamodo said as she dove towards Tio.

_Giga_ _Amerillian_ The wind strike blasted the sand Mamodo away into a tree.

"Nice work Dijon," Chris said happily.

"Meeja!" Karen shouted as she ran to her Mamodo. "Come on! We've got to win this!" she said.

Her partner, the sand Mamodo, stood easily. She shook with anger. "So, you beat Regal."

"Oh yeah," Chris replied. "You should be a whole lot easier to beat without him around."

"Don't underestimate me," Meeja said. "You've barely seen the limits of my power!"

"Well then," Dijon said in a bored voice. "Do something."

Then Meeja grinned. "I don't have to."

"What do-" Chris began.

_Majeruga _Dijon felt something slam into his back and he suddenly found himself laying facedown on the ground.

"Dijon!" Chris ran over to him. He looked over Dijon's injuries and sighed with relief. "Good, you're alright.

"What happened?" Dijon groaned.

"It was Regal," Chris explained. "He somehow managed to survive our attack. He rammed into you from behind."

"And that's not all!" Meeja called over to them. "You somehow managed to slow us down this long! You kept us from destroying you with our ultimate combo attack. For that I congratulate you. But now you will witness all of our power unleashed!"

"Bit dramatic, isn't she?" Makino whispered to Tio.

"Quiet!" Meeja shouted. "Now, prepare yourselves!"

Karen was first to call out a spell. _Ralgo Saberga_ The sand around Meeja bunched together and it connect together. When it finished, it had become a giant worm made of sand. The worm rose above Chris and Dijon and dove down towards them.

_Ma Seshield _Just before the worm would hit Dijon and Chris a massive, pink, disk like shield appeared in front of them.

Dijon and Chris looked behind themselves to see Tio with her hands glowing. "Hold them back Tio!" Makino said.

"I'm trying!" Tio said. The book in Makino's hands glowed even brighter then before.

"It won't make any difference!" Meeja grinned wickedly. "Your turn Regal!"

_Majeruga _The gorilla came spinning through to air to crash into the shield. It began to bend inwards from the force of the two spells.

"I-I can't hold it!" Tio said. "They're just too strong!"

"_Even this shield won't work_," Makino thought. "_What are we going to do now? We're going to lose!_"

"Hold on as long as you can," Chris told her.

"What?" Makino asked. "Why?"

"They're spells are strong," Chris answered. "But that's mainly due to the fact that they are attacking together. They have a good strategy but I think I see a flaw. Hold on Makino. Don't give up yet. I need you to weaken their spells just a little more. Then, I and Dijon will finish them!" Chris smiled. "_I realized something. This combo they are using relies on the fact that normally other Mamodo can't defend against both of their spells. I'll bet they were surprised when Makino deflected both attacks._"

"Put in more power," Karen told the other book keeper. "We'll break through soon."

As if on cue, the shield began to crack. It exploded and the two giant spells came down towards Makino and Tio. They closed their eyes and waited for the worst.

_Zanerdiaruk _The girls spun around to see a tornado getting swallowed by Dijon. He held it in for a moment before it erupted from his mouth in the form of a hawk.

"The struggles of the condemned," Meeja said with a smile.

The hawk grabbed the sand worm in its claws and then it drove its beak into its foe. The sand worm exploded into pieces. The hawk was struck in the side by Regal, but it swatted him away easily.

"There's no way a single spell can stop our combined power!" Meeja shouted.

"Well guess what?" Chris replied. "It just did." The hawk turned and dove towards the book keepers.

Meeja ran to her partner and pulled her out of the way just as the hawk slammed into the other book keeper. Trees were toppled and dust was blasted into the air as the hawk impacted the ground. A few seconds later and Chris could see the destruction that their spell had caused. The woods were devastated, but they see that Regal was gone. A pile of ashes laid in his book keepers hands. Meeja was also gone, but so was her book keeper.

"It looks like they got away," Tio commented.

"They could cause problems, but don't worry," Dijon said. "We beat them once and we can do it again. Right Chris?"

Chris nodded. "Right Dijon."

"I'm sorry for what we did," Makino said. "I didn't know there were people like you guys in this battle."

"Forget it," Chris told her. "If you ever need any help with anything then just ask. See you tomorrow at school!" He then turned and walked away with Dijon.

Not That Far Away

"I can't believe that we actually lost to someone!" Meeja fumed. "Those two will rue the day that they dared defeat-"

"Stop being so dramatic," Karen said in a bored voice. "At least we got away."

"But you still lost, didn't you?" Karen jumped to her feet with her book open and Meeja jumped in front of her, ready for battle. "Oh stop that. You don't have to be so rude," standing in front of the girls was a small boy. He was wearing a baseball cap, a red shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. "Now, down to business. My name is Kaen. I am here to offer you a 'job'."

"What kind of job?" Meeja asked suspiciously.

"I would like you to join my team," Kaen explained.

"Sorry," Meeja said. "I was on a team. It didn't work out to well."

"What? Regal?" Kaen scoffed. "He was weak. Even the weakest among my team was much stronger then him."

"Interesting," Meeja said carefully.

"But there's more," Kaen said. "We can unlock your power. We can give you new spells and make your old ones even stronger. What do you say?"

Meeja thought for a moment, and then she nodded. "Yes, I think I will try this team out."

"Good," Kaen said. "Now, follow me." He turned and walked away through the forest with Meeja, and her reluctant partner, close behind.

EN

So, I have a new reader for my story. Yes Tsukiyomaru, I will take more characters for my story if you send them in. There's only one thing, I have so many good characters that I need more 'bad guys'. Now, on to more news. Okay, next chapter starts the third arc of my story. (First arc was Sachiriku, second was the Elementalists) Basically, please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Bye for now! (And yes I did give that sand Mamodo a sand pot to wear just like Gaara from Naruto)

Mamodo Statistics

Name: Meeja

Partner: Karen

Book: Brown

Spells:

Saberga A forward sand strike

Raja Saberga A sandstorm appears and covers everything in (you guessed it) sand

Ralgo Saberga Basically your classic summoning spell. The sand forms into a giant worm

Name: Regal 42nd in the fight for king

Partner: I decided to not give him a name

Book: Hmmm, good question. Let's say...maroon? Burned by Dijon

Spells:

Megrom Regal gets real big and becomes a gorilla

Majeruga Regal gets spikes and the ability to curl in a ball and roll at an opponent. (Like that's unusual)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Ultimates

Chris heard a knock at his front door. He leaned over and checked the clock beside his bed. It was ten in the morning. He mumbled incoherently to himself as he got out of bed and headed downstairs. He opened the door and he blinked in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Ray," Chris said. "What are you doing here?"

The former book keeper of Sachiriku gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but I have to know. Are there any leads on who controlled Sachi?"

"Not yet," Chris replied. "Do you want to come in?" Ray nodded and Chris led him into the living room. "So," Chris continued casually. "Do you actually have any idea who might be behind it? We could use some leads."

Ray shook his head miserably. "No. I don't."

"Nothing at all?" Ray shook his head again. "You see," Chris said folding his arms. "We have nothing to go on. So it's pretty hard to figure out who did it. All we can hope for is that the one who is responsible has had their book burned."

"It can't be," Ray said quietly. "I just know it! That person is still here! I just can't figure out whom!"

"Ray," Chris said firmly. "You can't know every Mamodo in the battle. It could be someone you haven't met before."

Suddenly, Ray looked thoughtful. "Well, I do know it happened after Sachi and I met. She was kind back then. We had fun together. We made friends with other Mamodo. That's when it happened. Actually, it wasn't long after we met Raxus."

Chris frowned. "Raxus? Isn't he an illusion Mamodo?"

"Yeah," Ray replied. "He's great. He was always willing to help us when we were in trouble." Then Ray's face fell. "But he vanished the same day we were planning to come meet you guys. Remember? That was the day Sachi's book was burned."

"I remember," Chris muttered. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "_Raxus. I wonder where he is_." An illusion Mamodo… He vanished when we were coming to meet you guys… Chris's eyes snapped back open. When he spoke his voice was deadly calm. "Ray, what were Raxus's spells?"

"What? Oh, he had several but I can't really remember them," Ray said. "Wait, I think I know. He can make something look like something else. He can make multiple illusions of an object or a person. Oh, and if he gets close enough he can make people believe what he wants them to." Ray grinned and Chris for a moment, then his face paled. "No, it can't be…"

Chris stood and began walking from the room. "Yes, I think we have found the one who controlled Sachiriku. I'll go call the others."

Meanwhile…

Len kicked the floor in frustration. Rachel was busy studying for a test and she had nothing to do while she waited. Rachel's mother had left and now Len wished she had gone with her. Anything was better then just sitting around all day. Then the phone rang. Len heard Rachel sigh as she went to answer it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Rachel. Chris? WHAT? Right. We'll be there."

Len was already up the stairs and at Rachel's side by the time she hung up. "What is it?" Len asked hopefully.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on!" Rachel snatched up her spellbook, and ran down the stairs with her Mamodo close behind.

Also At This Time…

Lumoss sat on the roof of Tobias's house. He had his eyes closed and he stayed very still as the wind slid gently over him. Birds sang in nearby trees. There were no battles here in this place, just simple, wonderful peace. He sighed contentedly.

BANG! Tobias's head poked out of the skylight near Lumoss. "Come on buddy. Chris needs us now."

Lumoss sighed. He stood and walked over to edge of the roof, and then he leapt off, landing neatly in front of the house. Tobias walked out the front door only moments later and the two ran off side by side.

Once More… MEANWHILE…

Reuben sat on top of a cliff over looking a massive waterfall. He was typing on his laptop while his raccoon Mamodo, Raspel, rummaged through his backpack in search of food.

"Found anything interesting?" Raspel asked as he munched on a piece of bread he found.

"Not really," Reuben replied. "Right now I'm hacking to phone network to see if anyone we know is making a call. I haven't found anything yet though." Suddenly, his computer began to beep noisily, "Wait, now there's something."

"What?" Raspel asked excitedly. He dropped his bread and ran onto Reuben's head. He peered down at the computer screen with interest. "Our friend Chris is making a call to several people. Something about finding out who was controlling a Mamodo called 'Sachiriku'. Their setting up a meeting place right now." He grinned down at Raspel. "You want to go have a closer look at their conversation?"

"Oh yeah!" Raspel shouted. He leapt off of Reuben's head and charged off into the distance.

"Uh…Raspel?" Reuben said. "It's that way." He pointed into the opposite direction. For a moment there was silence. Then he could hear Raspel calling from a long ways away.

"I knew that!"

Later That Afternoon

"So we're all here," Chris said. They were standing in a back alley, away from the more commonly used streets. Chris stood beside Dijon. On their right were Lumoss and Tobias. On their left were Len and Rachel. Standing opposite them was Ray.

"It's good to see you all again," Rachel said. "But I have a test to study for so I can't stay long. Who is it that controlled Sachiriku?"

"It was…" Ray began. He hesitated for a moment. "It was…Raxus." He looked at the ground sadly.

"Raxus?" Rachel asked. "It can't be. I met him. He was nice."

"He tricked us all," Ray said. His hands clenched in fury. "I fell for his lies! It makes sense now. Raxus would have private talks with Sachiriku every few weeks. He was putting his spell on her. His spell that forces you to believe anything he wants. It only lasts for a little while so he had to keep doing it! After you guys came and defeated us I never let Sachi out of my sight so there was no way Raxus could place his spell on her again! She turned normal again…and I never realized…" His voice drifted off.

"Ray…" Chris began.

"Wait," Lumoss interrupted. "Perhaps we should deal with our eavesdroppers before we do anything else." He pointed up at the roof of one of the nearby buildings. There, sitting on the roof, was Reuben. He smiled down and them and waved.

"Hi guys," he called.

"Reuben!" Chris gasped.

"And me!" Raspel wriggled out of Reuben's backpack. "Whew. It sure is hot in there."

"We'll be right down!" Reuben said. He pulled out a metallic grey spell book and Len and Rachel tensed. "Oh calm down," Reuben said with a grin. "We're not here to fight." _Nessia_ Raspel's tail began to spin rapidly. He floated into the air, then grabbed Reuben by the hand and lifted him off of the building. They flew down to the ground and Raspel landed on Reuben's head, and then he promptly fell asleep.

"Wow," Len muttered. "He's stronger then he looks."

Raspel's eyes snapped open and he growled. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Was it?" Len asked in reply.

Raspel contemplated this carefully before answering. "I don't know. Perhaps that is the problem with this world. You know…a lack of communication. I think-"

"-that we should get back to the matter at hand," Reuben cut in.

"What are you doing here Reuben?" Chris asked.

"Well, I was hacking the phone lines when I noticed you were making a call," Reuben said mischievously. "You mentioned there was going to be a meeting of some kind so we headed over to see what it was about. So, you want any help with this Raxus?"

"Well, I guess you can help," Chris said. "Sure. But first, let's bring you up to date."

Several minutes later they finished their explanation of what had happened when they had fought with Sachiriku.

Reuben nodded sagely. "I understand your problem. Okay, so what do we do now?"

"We need to find Raxus," Chris said. "And we'll burn his book. I'd prefer not to have to fight others like Sachiriku."

"So, you want to burn my book, do you?" They all spun around to see a Mamodo standing at one end of the alleyway. The Mamodo was about five feet tall. He had blue skin, and long white hair that shone in the light. He wore brown pants, and a brown shirt.

"Raxus," Ray breathed. "That's him."

"You know, I was coming to burn your books, but you had already left your houses so I had to follow the Mamodo scents until we got here," Raxus said. "This is an odd place for a meeting. Why did you choose it?"

Lumoss looked uncomfortable. "Well, it seems the humans are alarmed when they see me so we have to keep a low profile."

"I see," Raxus said. "I have that problem to. In fact-"

"What are you doing here Raxus?" Ray interrupted angrily. "And where's your allies? You would never come without backup."

"Don't worry," Raxus said, his eyes narrowing. "They're around."

"Why Raxus?" Ray asked. "Why did you do it?"

"What? Control Sachiriku?" Raxus smiled. "Simple, she was strong. I am part of a group called 'The Ultimates'. We are a team of twelve. At least, we were. Back when we started our team you and your Mamodo, Sachiriku, attacked and burned one of our member's books. It was the Mamodo known as Vanaisara."

"Vanaisara?" Ray frowned. "She was Sachi's sister. But she was evil so we burned her book."

"Yes, you burned her book," Raxus continued. "But she was one of us. An Ultimate. You see, this presented a problem. What should we do to the someone who foolishly defeated one of us? The answer: we make them join our team. It was fairly simple. I befriended you and you trusted me fully. I took control of Sachiriku when you were not around. It was perfect. Sachiriku formed a team of Mamodo to fight for us, and they protected her from harm. She was the guiding light to them…" Raxus looked wistful for a moment before glaring at the others. "Until you brats came along. You fought your way through all of the Mamodo who protected Sachiriku. Then you defeated her. I never had another chance to take over her mind. So I thought up a solution. I had one of the Ultimates; along with his two followers attack you all in an attempt to end this. You should remember them. They called themselves 'The Elementals'."

"What?" Tobias's eyes widened. "You mean that they were with your group too?"

"Not exactly," Raxus replied. "The fire dragon, Jamon, was an Ultimate. The other two were…expendable. Even then, somehow you triumphed over us. It all comes down to this. The moment we have been waiting for." Behind Raxus, ten figures appeared. Glows appeared behind the figures. Spell book glows. Raxus spread his arms out wide. "Here we all are. Finally, we are assembled as one against you. This will all end today. We…have won!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Escape!

They all stared in disbelief at the force of Mamodo that faced them. "There are way to many," Chris gasped. "We can't fight this!"

"May I suggest something," Lumoss said calmly. "We should probably split up and retreat, that way perhaps some of us might escape."

"Some of us?" Chris said fearfully. "No, bad plan. We all need to escape."

_Saberga _Chris and Lumoss spun around to see a wave of sand rushing towards them.

"Look out guys!" Len shouted as she jumped in the way of the attack.

_LaShield _A clear shield appeared around Len. The sand struck the shield and blasted through, sending Len rolling away.

"That was way too easy!" A familiar voice said. Chris looked up and groaned. Meeja was standing with the group of enemy Mamodo.

"You recognize her?" Tobias asked.

"Yes," Chris replied. "My last battle was against her and another Mamodo."

"You beat both of them?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Not exactly," Chris answered. "I had someone's help in that battle. I just wish that someone was here now…"

"That's it!" Lumoss said suddenly. "Chris, you met a friendly Mamodo team? So have we. If we retreat right now we can seek out our allies and then reform. Please, we must do this now, while we have the chance."

"Fine," Chris sighed. "Let's split up. Get ready…RUN!" The four Mamodo teams, and Ray, all ran in different directions.

"So they have chosen to flee," Raxus mused. "Alright then. You three, go after the brat with the white book. You three go after the girl. You two go after the smaller Mamodo. He looks weak so waste him quickly and get back here. Finally, you two come with me. We're going after the wolf." The assigned teams nodded their assent and ran off after the targets.

Meanwhile…

"Is there anyone following us Dijon?" Chris asked.

Dijon threw a glance over his shoulder before nodding. "Yep. They're coming for us. There are only two of them though."

"What?" Chris looked back at their pursuers.

The first one was a human sized Mamodo wrapped in a dark cloak. Running beside him was a white tiger. It wore golden rings around its legs. Chris could see two shapes running behind the Mamodo. They looked like humans, but Chris couldn't see much else about them.

"Only two?" Chris stated in surprise. "But there was eleven Mamodo. Does that mean they gave us the easy fight?"

"Easy?" Dijon snorted. "Even with only two of them I doubt we could win."

"Just stay on your toes," Chris replied. "They could attack at any moment."

_Algo _The white tiger Mamodo's rings glowed. Suddenly, two of them appeared from out of the others. They shot outwards first, but then curved inwards towards Chris and Dijon.

"About face Dijon!" Chris shouted. They both rotated on the spot. _Giga Amerillian_ The air attack struck the rings and sent them spinning away. The two fighters spun back into running mode within a second before charging off again. "Nice work Dijon," Chris commented. "_I wonder why they're not attacking more_," He thought. "_We did block their spell, but it cost us some time. Maybe they're setting a trap_."

"Chris! Look!" Dijon pointed at the top of one of the nearby buildings. "I saw someone moving up there, but they hid when I saw them."

"Good work Dijon," Chris gritted his teeth. "So they are trying to trap us. This is bad."

Chris and Dijon looked up as a figure raced across one of the nearby buildings. The person dropped off the building and landed in front of them. It was a small boy Mamodo. He wore a sleeveless, blue shirt, and white shorts.

_Misaruk _The boy's shadow raised itself from the ground. It became a perfect 3-D image of its owner, except that it was completely black. It then charged towards Dijon.

"Don't stop Dijon!" Chris said quickly. "We'll blast right through this." _Giga Amerillian_ The wind attack knocked the shadow back to its owner.

_Migaruga _The shadow transformed into scorpion tails and they struck at Chris and Dijon. Chris managed to grab his partner and leap back just in time.

"He's slowing us down to much," Chris said, looking over his shoulder back at their pursuers. They were getting to close for comfort.

_Misaruk _The scorpion tails became the boy's shape again and it ran forward.

_Go Shudoruk _

"What?" Dijon looked up. A beam of golden light shot over their heads. It struck the shadow and sent it skidding away. The light reflected off of the shadow and landed in front of Chris. The glow faded leaving behind it a large horse like creature wearing golden armor.

"Hi. Did you miss us?" Chris and Dijon spun around and looked up. There, standing on a building behind them, was a teenage boy. He was fairly short, and he wore a Yu-Gi-Oh t-shirt and jeans.

"Uh," Chris thought for a moment. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" the boy was astonished. "My name is Taylor. Do you seriously not remember me?"

"I don't," Chris replied. "You seem familiar, but I don't." Then he turned to the Mamodo. "Actually, I remember this guy." Suddenly, Chris snapped his fingers. "Wait, now I know! This is Shorun. I do remember him.

"You remember him but not me," Taylor grumbled.

"No! Hang on," Chris said. "It's coming back to me. Didn't you attack us a while ago? It was just after we had gotten our third spell. Lumoss and Tobias saved us…"

"Yeah, well, sorry about before," Taylor said. "You were too weak to fight back when we last met. Oh well. This time is different. Now, get on Shorun and get up here!"

"Huh? Why?" Chris asked.

"We're here to save you guys!" Taylor replied. "Hurry!"

"Ummm…okay!" Chris called. He grabbed Dijon and pulled himself onto Shorun.

_Zeruga _A beam of dark energy appeared from under the cloak of the dark Mamodo.

"That's not happening!" Chris shouted. _Giga Amerillian_ The air attack countered the beam attack and the two spells exploded. Shorun leapt back onto the building next to his book keeper. Taylor swung up onto Shorun in front of Chris and Dijon, and then Shorun began leaping across the buildings away from the enemy. "Thanks Taylor," Chris said with a grin. Then his eyes widened in horror. "Wait, my friends are still down there! We were attacked and separated and-"

"Don't worry about them," Taylor said quickly. "They'll be picked up by the others."

"Others?" Chris asked.

"It'll all be explained back at base," Taylor told him. "Until then, sit back and enjoy the ride."

Elsewhere

"Just keep running Len!" Rachel said to her Mamodo.

"I'm running, but they're still gaining on us!" Len shouted back.

_Saberga _

"Hit the deck!" Rachel shouted. She tackled Len and they both fell to the ground as a wave of sand shot over their heads.

"You can't escape from us!" Rachel gritted her teeth in anger. It was that annoying sand Mamodo again. She had been talking almost the entire time they had been running.

"Come on!" Rachel snapped. "On your feet partner!" She pulled Len up and they set off again.

Nearby, Makino was going to the store with her Mamodo, Tio. They were turning a corner when two figures slammed into them and they all fell over.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Makino said angrily. Then she noticed that the girl she ran into was holding a purple spell book. She opened her book and jumped to her feet. "Get ready Tio! They have a spell book too!"

"Wait!" the other girl said quickly. She looked back over her shoulder. "There's no time! They're coming!" Makino looked around the other to see three Mamodo charging towards them. The first one she noticed was taller then the others. He had what looked like a pumpkin for a head. He wore black leather clothing that covered the rest of his body. The next one was a girl. She wore brown clothing and a large urn on her back. The third was a boy, who wore an orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Look!" the girl wearing the urn shouted. "They have friends."

"Don't worry," the smaller boy said. "I'll deal with them."

_Grunon _The boy glowed and suddenly, there was four more of him standing around him.

"He multiplied!" Tio commented.

_Zegon _All five of the boy fired a beam from their mouths. The separate beams struck each other and became one giant beam.

"This isn't good," Rachel said. "We'll need to use a big spell. Okay Len-"

_Ma Seshield_ Before Rachel could say anything else, a massive disc shaped shield appeared in front of them. The beam struck the shield and exploded.

"I got this one," Tio said. Her hands were glowing.

"What is this?" They heard one of the enemy Mamodo shout from the other side of the shield. _Zegon _The shield shook, but held against the assault.

"We should probably slip away while they're distracted," Makino said. "Come on!" They all turned, and ran off.

"Enough of this," the pumpkin headed Mamodo hissed. "Concentrate your fire."

"Right," the others said in unison.

_Ralgo_ _Saberga_ Meeja, the sand Mamodo, gathered all the sand around her into one place, and then she formed it into a massive worm.

_Zegon _The multiply Mamodo fired his beam attack again.

_Sharuk _The pumpkin headed Mamodo fired a purple skeleton from his palm. All three spells struck the shield and blasted right through it.

Meeja ran forward and looked around. She groaned audibly. "No, they got away!"

Somewhere Else

Lumoss and Tobias ran side by side. They could hear the sound of their pursuers in the distance. Tobias stumbled, but Lumoss caught him.

"Just a little further," Lumoss said quietly. "Here, I'll help." He supported Tobias as they ran and the boy managed to straiten back up.

"Thanks Lumoss," Tobias gasped. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"It is nothing friend," Lumoss said softly. "But do not speak. It wastes your breath. Concentrate on running."

"There they are!"

"We've been spotted," Lumoss stated as he looked back over his shoulder.

"You think so?" Tobias replied.

_Zegaruga _

Lumoss grabbed Tobias around the waist, and he leapt high into the air. Beneath them, the ground exploded.

"Oh yeah," Lumoss muttered. "I think so." He cast a glance back at their pursuers. He recognized the first one easily. It was Raxus. The second looked like some kind of small puppet. It was blue and it had a big, dark blue K on the front of its shirt. The third one was a girl. She had purple hair and she wore a dark green jacket and skirt.

"This way," Tobias said. He dragged Lumoss to their right down an alleyway. They ran down it until it curved left. Then they turned…and stopped in front of a brick wall. "No," Tobias whispered, his eyes wide with fear. "No! This shouldn't be here!"

"Looks like we've got you trapped," they spun around to face Raxus. His two partners flanked him.

"We'll have to fight," Tobias said weakly. He pulled out his book.

"You're in no condition to fight," Lumoss replied. "I'll do it. By myself."

"You can't take three at once!" Tobias snapped back. "I'll help!" _Sigoren_ A bluish glow appeared around Lumoss. It moved down his arms and covered his claws. He leapt forward at his opponents.

_Gigano Misage _Mist spread out from the female Mamodo's body. It covered Lumoss and cut off Tobias's line of sight.

"Lumoss! Where are you?" Tobias called. He heard a crashing noise and Lumoss came flying back out of the mist. He hit the ground but was back on his feet before Tobias could reach him.

"No time!" he growled. "Get ready!"

A blue beam shot out of the mist at Tobias, but Lumoss jumped in the way.

Tobias quickly read a spell. _Aushield _The claws on Lumoss changed back into the blue glow. It shot back down his arms and covered his whole body. The beam hit Lumoss but he held his ground and it was destroyed.

Lumoss heard a thump behind him and he spun around. Tobias was on the ground gasping for breath.

"Can't go on," he muttered between breaths. "I need a break."

"Too bad for you," Raxus said as he stepped out of the mist. "It's over." His partner's stepped out to stand beside him.

"So this is it…" Lumoss said quietly as he got ready to fight.

_Leika _Raxus looked up and dove out of the way asa sphere of light shot down struck the other two Mamodo sending them all sprawling on the ground. "Up here!" someone shouted. Lumoss looked up to see a man waving down at him. "Bring your partner up here! Hurry!" Lumoss grabbed Tobias and he leapt up onto the building next to the person. "Good job," the man said quickly. "Now let's go!"

"Who are you?" Lumoss asked.

"There will be time later for explanations," the man said. "For now, let's just go!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Raxus leapt out in front of them his hands outstretched.

The man immediately leapt in front of Tobias and Lumoss. Beside him was a small white haired boy. He wore a yellow robe and had blood red eyes. _Yolibaru Leikiara _The boy extended his hands and small bullets of light were fired from them. The light struck Raxus and he fell back.

"Run!" the man shouted at Lumoss.

"Right," Lumoss nodded. They ran off across the building. A moment later Raxus leapt back onto the building, but they had already left, without a single trace.

And Finally, MEANWHILE!

"Ahhh! Look out Raspel!" Reuben shouted. BOOM! The wall behind them exploded. Reuben and Raspel had been chased all around the city. They had run into a building in an attempt to find a hiding spot, but there hadn't been any available so far.

"You'll never get away!" came a shout. There were two Mamodo following Reuben and Raspel through the building. The first was small. He wore a red shirt, black shorts, and a baseball cap. Close behind him was another boy. He wore a light blue shirt and jeans. He had shiny, crystal colored hair.

"Fire another spell at them!" the boy with the baseball hat said.

_Firu _Flames were launched from the boy's mouth. The walls around Reuben burst into flame as he ran.

Reuben stopped for a moment as he came to a two way passage. To his right was a stairway. To his left was another passageway. To his right was a red, cylinder shaped object. Reuben grinned wickedly as a plan formulated in his mind. "Come on Raspel!" he shouted. He grabbed him partner by the tail and he ducked to his left.

"You won't get away that easily," the boy with the baseball cap muttered. He rounded the corner, but was stopped in his tracks by a blast of foam. "How dare you!" the boy shrieked. "Hit them with a spell!"

From back down the passage, where they had all come from, came a call. _Firu_ The boy sucked in his breath, preparing himself to launch the attack, but nothing happened.

"Fire extinguisher," Reuben explained with a grin. He held it up for his opponent to see. "See you," he said. He swung the fire extinguisher into the Mamodo's face, sending the creature stumbling back into the stairway.

"AHHHHH!" the Mamodo screamed as he fell down the stairs.

"Yes!" Reuben said triumphantly.

"Kaen!" the other Mamodo ran to the top of the stairway. "Are you all right?"

_Beren _

"What…" the Mamodo began to say as he turned around. A large rock struck him in the face and he took a step backwards.

"Nice work Raspel," Reuben said as the enemy Mamodo vanished down the stairs after his partner. The rock uncurled itself revealing that it was actually Raspel.

"Thank you," Raspel replied proudly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

Reuben winced. "We'd better run…wait, look at that!" He pointed to a closet.

Moments later the enemy Mamodo ran off down the passage past the closet. A few seconds after that, their human partners ran by. A minute later, the closet door creaked open. Reuben and Raspel poked their heads around the door and looked around the hallways.

"They're gone," Raspel commented.

"Good," Reuben sighed with relief. "Follow me." He led Raspel over to the stairway and they walked down. It led to a, exit and Reuben and Raspel stepped outside. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, it looks like you got away," Reuben and Raspel spun around. Standing in front of them was a black haired, teenage boy. Beside him was a blonde haired Mamodo. "Hi," the teen boy waved at them. He held a red spell book in his arms. "My name's Takumi and this is Zar."

"What are you doing here?" Reuben asked.

"We're here to rescue you," Takumi explained. "But it looks like you escaped already so that will make our job a whole lot easier."

"You say you came to save us," Reuben said slowly. "What about our friends? There were some others with us. They were running also. Aren't you going to go help them?"

"Don't worry about it," Takumi waved his hand dismissively. "They're probably back at headquarters by now. Come on. I'll take you there now." Takumi and Zar turned and began to walk away.

"What do you think?" Raspel asked Reuben.

"Let's trust them," Reuben replied. "For now." He started after them followed closely by Raspel.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Gathering

"We're here," Taylor stated. Chris and Dijon looked over his shoulders at their destination. Rising in front of them was an ancient castle. Shorun leapt over the wall and into the courtyard. "It looks like we're the first back," Taylor observed as they all slipped off of Shorun's back.

"That doesn't sound good," Chris said, worriedly. Dijon also looked nervous, but Taylor and Shorun didn't seem concerned in the slightest.

"They'll be back," Taylor said confidently. "We just found you guys quick. There's still plenty of time for the others to arrive."

"I'm staying here, near the entrance, until they get back," Chris replied.

"Suit yourself," Taylor said. He and Shorun walked off into the castle.

At first Dijon planned on staying with Chris but soon his curiosity got the better of him and he wandered off. The castle was massive; he knew that much from the outside, but when he got to the entrance hall he gasped in amazement. It was huge! He could see all ten stories from here! The stained glass ceiling glimmered in the far distance.

"Wow," Dijon whispered.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" Dijon spun around. Standing a few feet behind him was a small, dark haired girl wearing a white dress. She smiled at him. "Do you want to play with me?" she asked.

"What?" Dijon asked in confusion.

The girl suddenly floated into the air and shot down the corridor. She looked back over shoulder at Dijon and waved. "Come on!" She flew around and corner and vanished.

"W-wait!" Dijon shouted. He ran down the corridor and spun around the corner. The girl was already on the other side of the passage zipping down the tunnel. Dijon charged after her, running through the castle. Somehow, the girl was always out of his reach, laughing gleefully as he chased her.

Finally Dijon turned a corner to find the girl had stopped. She floated next to another girl, but this one was obviously human. She was tall, and had blond hair. She wore a yellow t-shirt and jeans. She also held a pink spell book.

"Oh, there you are," she said to the Mamodo. "You know I don't like it when you run off, Pasha." She said this very severely, but Dijon could see that she was trying hard not to smile. "Oh well. Here, I know you'll want this." She handed her Mamodo an orange and the little girl grabbed it and began to eat it. "I see you found a new friend this time," the human said when she noticed Dijon.

"Yeah," Pasha said between bites. "We played chase and he's fun!"

"Hello," the girl said to Dijon. "I'm Misty and of course you've already met Pasha. Who are you?"

"I'm Dijon," he explained.

Misty nodded. "I've heard of you. So, you're one of the Mamodo that the professor and the others went to go get. By the way, where's your book keeper?"

"He's waiting for the others to get here," Dijon explained. Then he frowned. "Who's the professor?"

"You don't know?" Misty asked. "So you got back first huh?" Dijon nodded. "Well, he's the one who formed our team," Misty explained. "We're here to train to fight the Ultimates."

Dijon frowned. "The Ultimates. They're definitely a threat."

While they were talking, Pasha finished her orange. She floated into the air and began to fly around the room excitedly.

"Come fly with me!" she shouted to Dijon.

Dijon looked at Misty curiously. "Fly? What does she mean?"

Misty opened her book and it began to glow. "She wants me to cast a spell that will temporarily give you the power of flight." Misty laughed when Dijon looked uncertain. "Don't worry," she told him. "It doesn't hurt. Do you want to try it?"

Dijon shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay," Misty said. "Ready?" _Pogoruk_ Pasha pointed her palm, with her hand open wide, at Dijon. A stream of bubbles materialized in front of her hand and they all struck Dijon, covering him in a light pink film.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad," Dijon said, as he examined the covering curiously. "So what happens n-WHOA!" His feet suddenly lifted off the ground and he began to float gently through the air.

"Try leaning," Misty called to him.

Dijon carefully leaned forward. He began to move forward. "Hey, this is easy!" he said excitedly. He swung his arms in a downward stroke and he shot upward.

"Follow me!" Pasha yelled at him. Dijon angled himself towards her and the two Mamodo shot through the air laughing together.

Thirty Minutes Later

Chris sat in the courtyard of the caste, anxiously waiting for the arrival of his friends. He was oblivious to his surroundings as he sat there, motionless.

"Are you okay Chris?" Chris looked over his shoulder. It was Taylor.

"Not really," Chris sighed.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

Chris took a moment before answering him. "I-It was my fault. I got us all together. I made us such an easy target for them! When they attacked, there was nothing I could do, and now…there's nothing I can do to help find them…" Chris hung his head in shame. "I feel useless."

"Don't think that way," Taylor said quietly. "You did what you could. Besides, all you're doing now is helping the Ultimates."

"What?" Chris snapped. "How can you say that? I-" Taylor held up a hand, silencing him.

"Let me finish," Taylor said. "You're moping about an accident that wasn't your fault. I can tell you now, I have friends out there too and I know they will help your friends. Trust me on this. Your friends will be safe." They fell into silence then. After several minutes Taylor cupped a hand over his ear. "Do you hear that?" he asked softly.

Chris listened carefully. His heart began to beat faster. "Footsteps. They're coming from outside. Someone's coming!" He ran to the gate with Taylor close behind. He began to open the gate, but Taylor stopped him.

"Hold up," Taylor said. "We need a Mamodo. Just a safety precaution." Taylor whistled and Shorun ran out of the castle, to his side. "Okay, now open it."

Chris pulled the door open to reveal a tall, middle-aged man and Lumoss, who was holding Tobias upright. "It's them!" Chris said excitedly. He ran out to help Lumoss carry Tobias into the castle.

"It's good to see you, professor," Taylor said to the older man.

"It's good to be back," the professor replied. "Are the others here yet?"

"No," Taylor shook his head. "They're still out there somewhere."

"This isn't good," the professor mused. "If they're not back in an hour we're going after them."

"What happened to Tobias?" Chris asked Lumoss.

"He's just tired," the wolf explained. "He should be okay."

"We'll have to find the others," the professor was saying to Taylor.

"Shorun and me can go," Taylor suggested.

"No, that's alright," the professor said. "Maquis will do it." The small, white haired boy stepped out from behind the professor. Taylor shivered as the boy's blood-red eyes passed over him. The professor turned to the boy and nodded to him. "You will do it. Right?" The boy nodded and walked back out of the castle. "Good now that's settled," the professor spun around to face Lumoss, Tobias, and Chris. Suddenly, the professor stopped. He looked back at Chris slowly. "I know you," he said quietly.

Chris looked back at the professor blankly for a moment. Then a memory stirred, and Chris realized who this was. "Uncle Daniel?" Chris asked slowly.

The professor's eyes widened. "So it is you! I knew one of you was named Chris, but I thought it was all a coincidence! I never imagined my own nephew would have a Mamodo too!"

Lumoss slipped Tobias off of Chris. When the boy looked at him, he smiled. "Go and talk with your uncle," he said. "I can carry him."

Chris gave him a thankful smile, and then he walked off with his uncle, the two of them chatting away about everything that had happened since they had last met. Taylor and Shorun watched them go.

"Well that's nice," Taylor said testily. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"First, you could tell me where I can put my book keeper," Lumoss answered him.

"Hmmm?" Taylor looked over at him. "Oh, follow me. There's an empty room over here."

A Few Minutes Later

Chris smiled. It was nice to see his uncle again after so long. Then he sighed. His uncle had called a meeting of all the Mamodo teams and Chris was looking for Dijon, but his Mamodo had vanished.

"Dijon?" he called. "Where are you Dijon?" Then he heard giggling. He looked up to see Dijon and a small black haired girl fly around the corner over his head.

"Catch me if you can!" the girl said to Dijon, just before shooting down the corridor.

"Hey Dijon!" Chris shouted. "Get down here!" Dijon spotted him and flew down to his side. Chris noticed a slight pink covering around his partner.

"Hey Chris!" Dijon said happily.

"Where have you been?" Chris snapped. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry. I was just worried about you." He looked up at the girl flying over their heads. "Who's you're friend?"

"That's Pasha," Dijon said. "And this is her book keeper, Misty."

"Who-" Chris began. He stopped when he saw the blond haired girl standing behind Dijon.

"I'm Misty," she said. "So you're Dijon's book keeper."

"Yeah," Chris said quietly. "Well, the professor called a meeting for all the teams. We better get down there Dijon."

"Okay," Dijon replied brightly. "Are you guys coming?" he asked Misty and Pasha.

"Yep," Misty nodded. "Let's go." They all walked back through the passageways. As they got near the entrance hall, they heard shouting. Misty frowned. "That doesn't sound good. I wonder what's going on?" As they got nearer to the entrance room, they began to make out some of what was being said.

"Look, I told you already. I'm a friend of Chris and Tobias! Their Mamodo are Dijon and Lumoss. I don't know why that's so hard to understand!"

"That's Reuben!" Chris said with a grin. "So they found him to!"

"There's an imposter here," now it was the professor who was talking. "Something isn't right. There was only supposed to be two boys at that meeting! Two boys and one girl. You were supposed to get the girl Takumi! How could you make a mistake like this?"

"I thought you had made a mistake, for once, and sent me after one of the boys!" a voice snapped back. "He was right there and they WERE chasing him!"

As Chris and the others came around the corner and into the room, the professor looked up at them. He was holding Reuben's spell book. "Oh, there you are," he said. "Chris, can you identify this boy for us? Is he really one of your friends?" He pointed at Reuben and Raspel who were sitting on the floor back to back. (Taylor stood nearby. His orange spell book glowed faintly.)

"Yep," Chris said while nodding. "His name is Reuben and his Mamodo is Raspel. He's okay."

"Finally!" Reuben growled. "Now give it back!" The professor sighed, then handed him his spell book.

The professor looked over at Chris sadly. "We were monitoring the phone services of known book owners. When you sent that message for the meeting we tracked it. We soon learned that you had sent it to three people. Further investigation led to us finding out that you had sent it to one boy and one girl. We then learned from one of the Ultimates messages that they were also tracking information and they were coming to destroy your books, so we came to help you. I gave everyone their own team to save, and as I can see you know now, we left one behind to protect the base. That was Misty."

"So what you're saying is that…" Chris voice drifted off.

"It means that Rachel is still out there," Reuben said.


End file.
